


Za maskami

by Nami



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, sceny erotyczne, sceny przemocy, wulgaryzmy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postacie Kishimoto dorosły, ułożyły sobie jakoś życie. Pracują, walczą. Akatsuki nie śpi i nadal planuje porwać Kyuubiego. Co, jeśli im się to uda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam to opowiadanie pisać w 2008 roku i w końcu postanowiłam je skończyć. Pierwsze rozdziały są dosyć krótkie, później jednak nabieramy rozpędu ;)
> 
> Do szóstego rozdziału włącznie betą była Aribeth z Gospody Pod Złamanym Piórem.

**Rozdział I**

 

Siedział na parapecie przy otwartym na oścież oknie, polerując kunai. Chłodne powietrze poranka raz po raz wywoływało na jego ciele gęsią skórkę, firanka delikatnie muskała policzek. Z pozoru zajęty czyszczeniem broni, wschłuchiwał się uważnie w szepty budzącego się życia: na rogu ulicy otwarto z trzaskiem okno, z piekarni unosiły się smakowite aromaty, pierwsi ninja wyruszali na misje. On ze swojej wrócił kilka tygodni temu, lecz jej skutki ciągną sie za nim nadal.

Trochę pomad miesiąc temu wraz z Panterą zniszczyli siedzibę narkotykowej szajki na granicy Liścia i Trawy. Zlikwidowali ponad 200 kg towaru, około siedemdziesięciu niezbyt dobrze wytrenowanych ninja i przechwycili zwój z nazwiskami dealerów na terenie Trawy oraz kilku grubszych polityków zamieszanych w przemyt. Tsunade przeglądała te dane ze zmarszczonym czołem, prawdopodobnie przeczuwając już polityczną burzę, którą wywoła tymi danymi. Kraje nie przepadają za wtrącaniem się Wiosek w politykę. Tym razem będą musieli jakoś to przeboleć. Włamawszy sie do głównego komputera wraz z Panterą skopiował cały twardy dysk. W ten sposób dowiedzieli się, że ta organizacja to Akai Kin (Czerwone Złoto) i jest dość mocno rozrośniętą "spółką" działającą w mniejszym lub większym stopniu we wszystkich Krajach Środka. Wpadli w większe bagno, niż przypuszczali na początku.

Zeskoczył z parapetu, zamykając od razu okiennice. Odkąd tam tylko usiadł, głosik elitarnego ANBU buczał mu gdzieś z tyłu głowy, przypominając nieustannie, że gdyby został zaatakowany, jego szanse na obronę byłyby nikłe. Ale jaki samobójca rzuciłby się na Lisa, gdy ten dopiero wrócił z misji i chce świętego spokoju?

Prychnął, układając w szafie z bronią kunai - tylko tu utrzymywał porządek. On i spokój? Nie w tym życiu. Kiedy nie ma co robić, nadchodzą TE myśli. Przywdział maskę i imię lisa, i ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem bierze wszystkie samobójcze akcje, jakimi Tsunade częstuje jego i Panterę. Pokazuje swoją wartość wszystkim pozostały Cieniom, które nie uważają, by potrafił kontrolować moc demona i czekają tylko, aż noga mu się powinie. A on gra im na nosie, wychodząc ze wszystkich bitew z jeszcze większą umiejętnością powstrzymywania Kyuubi'ego.

Podskoczył, słysząc dźwięk komórki. Przeklinając się w myślach, odczytał wiadomość. Była od Pantery i jak można było przewidzieć, nie zawierała w sobie dużo słów: Do gabinetu Hokage. Teraz, Lisie. Lis? Misja ANBU... Co się dziwić? Sprawa Akai Kin wstrząśnie niedługo opinią publiczną i najlepiej zlikwidować ich jak szybko się da, zanim te informacje wypłyną na światło dzienne i organizacja zejdzie do podziemia. Już i tak długo udaje się utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy... Chyba właśnie wypowiadamy im wojnę.

A tak w ogóle, to trafili z nazwą, pomyślał, zrzucając z siebie yukatę. Wciągnął szybko ostatni czysty uniform ANBU, przyczepił do nóg i rąk ochraniacze. Narkotyki są kopalnią złota, okraszonego ludzką krwią. Już trzy osoby zmarły z powodu przedawkowania hanabi, nowości wprowadzonej na rynek przez Akai. Tsunade już od trzech dni rozgryza skład chemiczny tego świństwa. Na pudełku pisało: Zobaczysz fajerwerki!. Dla niektórych była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobili.

Napełnił kieszenie kunai i shurikenami, schował komórkę i był gotów do drogi. Przechodząc przez kuchnię, chwycił nadal ubrudzoną krwią maskę.

Nie zamykał drzwi na klucz. Mógł zawsze go zgubić. Preferował pułapki na oknach uruchamiające alarm, gdy dotknął ich ktoś inny oprócz niego, a na drzwiach zawieszał zawsze kilka "uroczych" pieczęci, łącznie obezwładniających na piętnaście sposobów: od omdlenia na rozwolnieniu kończąc.

Wziął głęboki oddech, nim ruszył do siedziby Hokage. Oddzielił się od uczuć, zamknął swe serce. Teraz był tylko narzędziem, bronią, która wykona swe zadanie lub zginie, próbując je wykonać. Stał się Lisem. Przebiegłym, chytrym, nie znającym dla wrogów litości Lisem, zostawiającym po sobie morza krwi, za którym ciągnęły się Śmierć i Zniszczenie niczym dwie kobiety ślepo w nim zakochane.

Zawarczał głucho, czując spokój rozlewający sie po jego ciele.

Lis był gotów do walki.

* * *

 

Policzył shinobi stojących przy bramie. Dwudziestu, a miało być dziesięciu. Widać Hokage posiadała błędne informacje, lecz dla ANBU to normalne. Wyczuwał - i wiedział, że jego partner również- duże skupisko chakry w jednym z trzech budynków.

\- Tych przy bramie trzeba zdjąć po cichu- szepnął, ledwo ruszając ustami.- Yagami pewnie jest w środku.

\- Zajmę się tym - bardziej czuł ,niż widział wirujący Sharingan w czarnych oczach Pantery. Kilka pieczęci i shinobi padli jak muchy. Martwi oczywiście. - Nie mam czasu na zabawę. Pokazałem im ich śmierć, to wszystko.

Lis rozumiał wyjaśnienie. Ostatnio Pantera preferował powolne rozgniatanie wrogów. Umarli w swych głowach, więc także naprawdę. Proste. Trwało to sekundę. Dla nich. A ile dla ich wrogów?

Ruszyli do zabudowań bez jednego słowa. Współpracowali ze sobą długo, jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa - jeśli lata pracy jako genin można określić tym mianem - i znali sie na wylot. Wiedzieli doskonale, co chce zrobić partner i jaką obierze teraz strategię.

Nic prostszego.

* * *

 

\- Ja naprawdę... naprawdę... - mężczyzna po czterdziestce z brzuszkiem i małymi, kaprawymi oczkami cofał się coraz bardziej przed ninja zbliżającym się do niego z wyciągniętym krótkim mieczem ANBU.- Ja nic nie zrobiłem! - pisnął.

\- Pantera powiedział mi, co znalazł w twoim komputerze - rzekł powoli Lis głosem wypranym ze wszelkich emocji. - Wszystkie dane, których potrzebujemy, by postawić kilka grubszych ryb przed sądem. A miała to być mała melinka - ostatnio "małe melinki" zmieniają sie w główne ośrodki informacji podczas ich misji. - Nie jesteś nam potrzebny...

\- Nie, błagam - Yagami szeptał wargami pobladłymi z przerażenia. Kiedyś był geninem, to widać, a zamiast przyjąć śmierć honorowo, trzęsie się jak galareta.

Błagaj, udowodnij mi, że jestem idealnym shinobi, że potrafię nim być.

\- ...zabiłeś ponad 100 osób - ten sam zimny, wykalkulowany na wywołanie jak największego przerażenia głos.- Sam i przez twój rozkaz - Zabrudzone czerwoną posoką ostrze lśniło zabójczo. - Za późno na skruchę.

Broń przecięła ze świstem powietrze, krew chlusnęła na ściany. Głowa z ustami nadal otwartymi w krzyku potoczyła się po dywanie.

Jestem?

Lis otarł miecz. Ten sam człowiek niecałe trzydzieści minut temu zasłonił się oddziałem shinobi, myśląc, że nikt mu nie zagrodzi. Pomylił się. Lis i Pantera nie byli nikim. Byli żywą legendą, najlepszą czwartą drużyną ANBU. Ta walka była małym spacerkiem z kukłami ustawionymi po drodze. Są w końcu genialnymi ninja, którzy już dawno powinni byli umrzeć.

Obserwował ukradkiem walkę Pantery: elegancką i śmiertelnie groźną. Jego partner poruszał się lekko, z gracją, jakby tańczył. Piękny, przepiękny taniec.

Zniszczyli narkotyki, ale nie zajęli się umarłymi ani nie zamaskowali swoich śladów. To wyzwanie dla Akai Kin.

Zatrzymali sie dopiero po wyjściu z lasu. Patrzyli na siebie uważnie, wzrokiem poszukując ran u partnera. Żaden nic nie znalazł i spodziewali się tego.

Zaswędział go policzek. Lis jednak nie mógł się podrapać, jeszcze nie teraz, to nie czas na ściągnięcie maski, mierzenie się z tym, co zrobił. Dopóki ma na sobie maskę, misja trwa, nic go nie wzruszy ani nie ubłaga. Jest narzędziem, dopóki nie znajdzie się w swojej sypialni, nie zdejmie maski i jego drugie "ja" nie dojdzie do głosu. Na razie jest bronią do użytku. To zasada, którą powinien opanować każdy shinobi: dom -uczucia, misja - narzędzie. Większość jednak tego nie rozumie i wariują. Jego też to czeka, już niedługo. Czuje to gdzieś z tyłu umysłu, powracające coraz większym echem uczucie szaleństwa, powolne zanikanie umiejętności oddzielenia życia od misji, przekonanie, że nie może mieć żadnego "życia", normalnego czy nie. Jakby kiedykolwiek miał "normalne" życie. Jest Junchruuki. To już go kwalifikuje na szaleńca dysponującego ogromną mocą, żądnego krwi. Za takiego w końcu uważa go reszta Cieni.

Nie wiedzą nawet, jak bliscy są prawdy.

Kyuubi pragnie krwi. Chce jej rozlewu, całego morza. Zniszczenia i okrucieństwa. A on mu się przeciwstawia. Walczy z tymi wszystkimi uczuciami, chociaż nie zawsze to jest łatwe. Nie zliczy już, ile razy Pantera zatajał w raportach, iż stracił lekko nad sobą kontrolę. To "lekko" oznaczało, że wyrżnął w pień ich wszystkich przeciwników, nie bardzo pamiętając, jak i nie rozpoznawał swojego partnera.

\- Wracamy?

Lis drgnął. Po co Pantera pyta o takie oczywiste rzeczy? Oczywiście, że wracają. Misja się zakończyła, zimne cztery ściany czekają.

-Tak.

* * *

 

Uderzał szybko palcami w klawisze, chcąc skończyć pisać raport. Skompresował pliki i wysłał je na prywatną pocztę Tsunade. Gotowe.

W chwili, gdy to pomyślał, wylądowała przed nim góra papierów. Jęknął żałośnie.

\- Cicho, młocie - burknął Pant... nie, teraz to Sasuke. - Mamy luki w administracji, przecież wiesz.

Wiedział. Te luki - czyli 1/4 pracowników na zwolnieniu chorobowym - nie wytrzymała roboty, jaką zgotowała im Akai Kin. Wypełnianie dokumentów z zeznaniami i zlikwidowanymi melinami trwało bez przerwy. Hokage cały czas wisiała na telefonie, kontaktując się z różnymi Kage i władcami Krajów.

Ostatnio wpadli na trop głównych szych Akai Kin. Jakaś nastolatka umarła po wzięciu tabletki nasennej. Odkryto w leku dużą ilość hanabi. Jest prawie pewne, że firma farmaceutyczna sponsoruje tę organizację. Bardziej jest jednak pewne, że zwalą to na jakiegoś pracownika i tyle.

\- Hej, chłopaki - Sakura zajrzała do gabinetu o klaustrofobicznych wymiarach.- Przywieźli Ryuu Mao, wiceprezesa "Tsuki". Macie go przesłuchać.

\- Jasne - Uchiha od razu wstał. Wszystko jest lepsze od papierkowej roboty i Naruto się z nim zgadzał.

Pokój przesłuchań był pomieszczeniem o nagich ścianach, z kamerami w każdym kącie i nie posiadał okien. Lis żałował, że nie ma tu także kilku miłych narzędzi tortur. Przydałyby się.

Siedział naprzeciw mężczyzny po trzydziestce, o brązowych włosach i złotych oczach, i miał go serdecznie dość. Z całej postawy Ryuu emanowała pewność siebie i pycha. Kłamię, wy o tym wiecie, ale mi tego nie udowodnicie zdawały się mówić jego pozbawione skrupułów oczy. Mierzył partnerów aroganckim spojrzeniem, przekonany, że się wyliże. No to się przeliczył. Lis i Pantera nie mieli w zwyczaju partaczyć przesłuchań. Nie mogli, rzecz jasna, posunąć się do przemocy - przynajmniej przy słabych dowodach, jakimi dysponowali - ale mają swoje sposoby...

Po trzech godzinach bezowocnych przesłuchań Lis spojrzał błagalnie na Panterę. Ten przestał kontemplować ścianę i spojrzał powoli na Mao z miną Sfinksa i oczami zabójcy. Wiceprezes wzdrygnął się lekko, ale nie spuścił wzroku. Nie potrafił. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

\- Nic nie wiesz, tak? - szept Sasuke brzmiał groźnie, szkarłatna chakra wirowała sekundę w jego oczach. - Tak?

Ryuu zaczął się trząść, przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- D-dokładnie- wyjąkał.- I proszę się do mnie nie zbliżać, znam swoje prawa.

Lis tylko cudem utrzymał na twarzy kamienną maskę. "Znam swoje prawa". Zaraz umrze ze śmiechu. A za kilka sekund ten dupek padnie. Nikt nie wytrzymywał długo sam na sam ze spojrzeniem nieruchomych oczu Pantery. To awykonalne. Szczególnie że ten rzadko kiedy słucha przepisów. Tak naprawdę to nigdy.

Pantera podszedł nieco bliżej, łezki z Sharinganu zrobiły powolny okrąg. Wzrok Ryuu bezwiednie je obserwował. Opalona twarz pokryła się potem, dłonie wytarły się nieznacznie w kraniec materiału marynarki.

\- A może jednak co nieco pamiętasz? - Pantera stał teraz po drugiej stronie stołu, zaraz naprzeciw wiceprezesa. Nie robił nic, nawet spod maski nie przeświecał Sharingan, jednak z jego postawy promieniowała siła i nieugiętość.

-Wszystko powiem! - wrzasnął szatyn, patrząc błagalnie na Lisa, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Zabierz go ode mnie". - Powiem, gdzie mają siedzibę, nie musisz się denerwować - zwrócił się do Pantery.

\- Nie można było tak od razu?- rzucił Lis i tylko jego partner wiedział, że jest to skierowane do niego.

\- Świetnie sobie radziłeś- padła cicha, ledwo słyszalna odpowiedź.

Prychnął.

* * *

 

\- Szkoda, że ja go nie mogłam przesłuchiwać - Hanabi spojrzała ze złością na swoją kawę - aczkolwiek nazywanie tak tej obrzydliwości jest obrazą dla kawy.- Już ja bym go zmusiła do śpiewu...

\- Może właśnie dlatego?- zapytał Naruto zza swojego laptopa.

Plastikowy kubek został zgnieciony z dużą siłą i rzucony do kosza na śmieci, przewracając go. Białe oczy Hyuugi lśniły wściekłością.

\- Nazwali narkotyk moim imieniem! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Sasuke przezornie odsunął od niej dokumenty, które skończył przed chwilą wypełniać. Kunoichi wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę czymś rzucić.

Naruto westchnął. Nie przepadał za zbyt pewną siebie Hanabi. Mogłaby odziedziczyć kilka cech po siostrze, naprawdę. Jej „ja wiem lepiej, niż wy" nie można było znieść. Jest w ANBU, ale nie ma partnera. Nikt nie może z nią wytrzymać więcej niż miesiąc. A teraz przyszła im przeszkadzać, bo "jej się nudzi". Wszyscy shinobi pracują jak szaleni, a ona nie ma zajęcia? Dajcie spokój. Uzumaki wysłałby ją najchętniej na rekonesans, by sprawdziła informacje, które mają od Mao, lecz cóż. Tym zajął się już ktoś inny.

Ryuu powiedział kilka naprawdę interesujących rzeczy. Akai Kin zaszantażowali go, grożąc śmiercią rodziny (obaj partnerzy w tym momencie wymienili znaczące spojrzenia: "Weź nie kłam", lecz okazało się, iż mówi prawdę). Firma "Tsuki" posiada kilka ciężarówek do przewożenia leków szczególnie podatnych na wszelkie wstrząsy. Szajka zażyczyła sobie, by "odstąpiono" im parę z nich. Kontaktowali się z Mao jedynie przez komórkę, więc ich nie widział. Jednak w jednym z pojazdów nie wyłączono GPS i wiceprezes zapamiętał miejsce, w którym zniknął sygnał. Z tego wynika, iż albo Akai mają opancerzony bunkier, albo ich siedziba jest niedaleko. Hanabi w tabletkach nasennych pojawiła się przypadkiem.

Pantera, będący już zmęczony dziewczyną, dał jej płytę CD i kazał zanieść Kibie. Hyuuga pewnie juz nie wróci; dodał jeszcze, że ma dla niej parę innych zadań.

\- Jesteś okropny - powiedział Naruto znad swojego soku pomarańczowego - jedynej rzeczy, którą da się pić w biurowcu Hokage.

Odpowiedział mu mały uśmieszek. Co innego niby?

\- Mmmm...- zamruczał, pochylając głowę do przodu. Dłonie na jego ramionach z wprawą rozcierały zmęczone mięśnie. - Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

\- Masaż dla partnera z drużyny wchodzi w skład treningu dla shinobi z klanów o specjalnych zdolnościach - czy usłyszał nutkę śmiechu? - Wiesz doskonale.

\- Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, przyniosłam... - oczy młodej kunoichi rozszerzyły się, a śniade policzki pokrył rumieniec, gdy zauważyła, że "Uzumaki-san" siedzi między nogami "Uchihy-san" i jest przez niego masowany - raport do podpisania - dokończyła po dłuższej chwili. Położyła papiery na szafce przy wejściu i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Lis westchnął ciężko. Znowu się zaczyna. Są z Sasuke blisko, coś à la bracia, nie jak kochankowie. Niektórzy jednak interpretują to inaczej i masaż zdrętwiałych mięśni może być dla nich wodą na młyn.

Trudno jest jednak nie dopuścić do swej strefy intymnej osoby, która cię myje, karmi i opatruje po misjach i vice versa. Czasami zdarzało im się pożegnać trochę czulej: pocałunkiem w policzek (Sasuke) lub kącik ust (Naruto). Takie zachowanie wydało im się naturalne.

\- Kiedy TenTen i Konohamaru wrócą? - rzucił w przestrzeń Uchiha. - Ile można sprawdzać, czy informacje od Ryuu są prawdziwe?

\- Pewnie długo.

\- Dalibyśmy radę sami, nie?

\- Tak.

Oczywiście, że tak. Są w końcu najlepsi.

\- Pewnie dołączą do nas shinobi z innych Wiosek. Każdy Kage chce mieć swój udział w tej sprawie - Naruto zmrużył oczy z przyjemności. Brunet ma naprawdę utalentowane dłonie, ale o tym wie od dawna. Od czterech lat, kiedy myśleli, że ich przyjaźń jest czymś więcej. Po pięciu miesiącach się rozstali, to nie było to. A może oni, przyzwyczajeni do życia samemu, nie mogli żyć z kimś? Miłe wspomnienia jednak pozostały. Jeśli Shikamaru da sie usidlić, będzie miał farta...

Komórka Naruto odezwała się wysokim, wkurzającym dźwiękiem zarezerwowanym dla Hokage.

\- Tak? - chwila ciszy. - Już idziemy - rozłączył się .- Są dobrze uzbrojeni. Mamy w tej chwili się spakować i iść do Tsunade. Zbieraj się, Pantera- Wstał, przeciągając się. - Możliwe, że Akai Kin współpracuje z Akatsuki...

Zerknął na Sas...Panterę. Tak jak przypuszczał, w jego czarnych oczach lśnił krwistoczerwony Sharingan.

Będzie rzeźnia.

* * *

 

\- Zakamuflowali się dobrze, ale nie dostatecznie. Dziwię się, że Skała nic nie zauważyła, ale... - Tsunade urwała na chwilę. Lis wręcz widział formującą się w jej umyśle myśl: Możliwe, że jakaś Wioska jest w to zamieszana. - Tuż za granicą Kraju Skał ciągnie się małe pasmo górskie. Jedna z gór jest w środku pusta. To tam jest ich siedziba - Hokage przesunęła po biurku raport Lwa, który natychmiast został schwytany przez Panterę. Lis wiedział, że jego partner skanuje notatki Sharinganem, a później mu wszystko przekaże. Często tak robili. - Najprawdopodobniej znajduje się tam cała fabryka i "biuro" założycieli - Blondynka splotła palce, opierając na nich podbródek. Jej oczy lśniły groźnie. - Macie ich zlikwidować. Nieważne, ile zrobicie hałasu i jaki galimatias będę musiała po was sprzątać, zrozumiano?

ANBU kiwnęli głowami, zaskoczeni słowami przełożonej. Zazwyczaj słyszeli, by byli cisi, ponieważ nie chce się jej łagodzić sporów, a teraz takie ogłoszenie? Coś tu jest mocno nie tak...

\- Czy stało się coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? - Pantera, szczególnie przed misją, nie lubił, gdy zatajano przed nim jakieś informacje. - Czcigodna?

\- Hanabi dostało się do leku na ból głowy. Zginęła laureatka Międzynarodowego Konkursu Naukowego, bardzo uzdolniona dziewczyna - Hokage pociągnęła łyk sake z kieliszka stojącego przed nią. - Chyba nie muszę mówić, jaka to strata, prawda? A takich ofiar może być więcej - westchnęła. - Akai Kin zaszantażowała jeszcze jedną firmę farmaceutyczną. Tym razem to nie był lek "Tsuki".

Niedobrze. Wiadomym już było, czemu Tsunade się wkurzyła. Ginący przez przypadek ludzie byli dla niej jedną z największych niesprawiedliwości tego świata. Szczególnie ci młodzi, mający przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość oraz dzieci. Tak jak w tamtym bunkrze...

Oczy Lisa na moment zakryła mgiełka, gdy przypomniał sobie misję przed roku. Handel żywym towarem. Dziesiątki dzieci zamknięto w hangarze, który następnie wysadzono po to, by nie było żadnych "dowodów rzeczowych". Jednak źle obliczono ilość prochu. Ciała, zamiast się spopielić, rozleciały się na wszystkie strony. Do tej pory pamięta, jak zbierali resztki w promieniu kilometra od wybuchu. To było... okropne. Deszcz skóry i narządów wewnętrznych. Najmłodsze z dzieci miało dziesięć lat, najstarsze piętnaście. I wszystkie miały trafić do domów publicznych. Pantera "przypadkiem" zlikwidował szefa grupy. Nikt nie mógł mu niczego zarzucić, aczkolwiek wydało się dziwne, iż tak dobry wojownik zostawił na podłodze wybuchową bombę. I to tuż pod stopami Yagamiego.

\- ... macie się pośpieszyć. Na miejscu będziecie jutro z rana, chociaż znając wasze umiejętności przewiduję, iż jeszcze dziś w nocy. Do wieczora chcę wiedzieć, że nie został tam kamień na kamieniu, jasne?

Lis kiwnął głowa, wracając do rzeczywistości. Chyba mięknie. Teraz nie jest czas na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości. Musi wykonać swoje zadanie i tyle. Tamto również było zadaniem. Niczym więcej, nie powinno zostawić po sobie nic, oprócz poczucia dobrze wykonanej roboty. Ofiary czasami się zdarzały, wiadomo. W takim razie dlaczego...

\- A co z Akatsuki? - Lis uniósł zdziwiony brwi. Co się Pantera taki rozgadany zrobił? - Czy to dobrze, by wysyłać tam Lisa?

\- Wątpisz we mnie? - Lis postarał się, aby w jego głosie słychać było zabójczą nutę. Niech jego partner uważa. To, że na sparingach nie wyrządzają sobie zbyt wielkiej krzywdy nie znaczy, że nie można tego zmienić. - Akatsuki miałoby problem z porwaniem mnie, nie sądzisz?

\- Nie wątpię - Ton Pantery był szczery.- Ale to mi wygląda zbyt łatwo. Jeśli tam był któryś z członków Akatsuki, to nie puściliby Lwa i Rysia. Ich chakra jest zbyt duża, by ją zignorować.

\- Pomyślałam także o tym - wtrąciła Hokage, przeczuwając nadchodząca kłótnię.- Dlatego pójdzie z wami jeszcze Sokół i Rekin. Możliwe jest, że będzie tam Itachi. Góra była i nadal jest zamaskowana bardzo dobrym genjutsu - Pantera nawet nie drgnął. Za radą Naruto wyrzucił brata z rodziny, więc jego imię nie robi na nim zbytniego wrażenia. A przynajmniej stwarza takie pozory.

I nagle Lis już wiedział, dlaczego Pantera pytał, czy ma iść. Nie bał się, iż zostanie porwany, to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Walcząc, narobiliby takiego hałasu, że w godzinę przybyłyby posiłki z innych Wiosek. Nie. Pantera nie chciał, aby jego partner widział, jak traci nad sobą kontrolę przy możliwym spotkaniu z bratem. Już kiedyś to się stało. Wtedy, gdy zabił Orochimaru i poszedł szukać brata, chcąc go zabić. Naruto widział tamtą walkę. Widział, jak pieczęć obejmuje powoli całe ciało przyjaciela, a jego chakra osiąga rejestry równe piątemu ogonowi Kyuubi'ego. Energia zginała drzewa, przyciskając je do ziemi. Ziemia falowała, a wokół samego Sasuke utworzył się krater. Powietrze było zbyt gorące, by nim oddychać. Do tej pory w tamtym miejscu nie rośnie żadna roślinność, a przecież minęło już pięć lat.

Jakim cudem Itachi przeżył tę walkę, było zagadką dla wszystkich.

A Sasuke już więcej nie stracił nad sobą panowania w taki sposób. Poddał się podobnemu treningowi, jaki przeszedł Naruto, by panować na Kyuubim z pozytywnym rezultatem. Strach jednak pozostał.

\- Rozumiemy - Lis kiwnął głową.- Wydaje mi się, czy poinformowałaś już Sokoła i Rekina?

\- Tak - Tsunade odchyliła się w krześle. - Za pół godziny macie spotkać się przy twarzach Hokage.

\- Oczywiście - Lis ukłonił się wraz z Panterą i już chcieli wyjść, gdy zatrzymał ich głos blondynki: - Sasuke, uważaj na siebie. I ty także, Naruto.

Nie odpowiedzieli, nie było potrzeby. Później, po misji, gdy będą znowu sobą, podziękują za słowa otuchy. Teraz byłoby to zbyt nienaturalne. ANBU nie dostają nigdy takich słów na pożegnanie od swoich przełożonych. Broni się nie żegna, rzuca się ją w sam środek walki, mając nadzieję, że przetrwa. Jeśli nie, trudno. Byleby wypełniła swoje zadanie, a jeżeli nie, to przynajmniej większą część. Zostanie szybko zastąpiona innym, lepszym i ostrzejszym narzędziem.

-Myślisz, że spotkamy tam Itachiego?- Lis nie mógł powstrzymać się od zadania tego pytania. Teraz albo nigdy. Zaraz Pantera zamknie się w swojej skorupce i nie piśnie więcej ani słowa. Wtedy Lis przejmie stery, a naprawdę chce się dowiedzieć, czy będzie musiał uważać nie tylko na wrogów, ale i na Przeklętą Pieczęć.

-Jeśli tak, to dobrze.- Pantera zerknął na Lisa. Czerwień jego kekkei genkai prawie wyciekała z otworu maski na oczy.- Nie martw się, nie będę ciężarem.

-Jakbym kiedykolwiek się martwił.

Martwił się i Pantera o tym doskonale wiedział. Pomimo ich treningów, po których wracali do swoich domów lub zasypiali na polu posiniaczeni jak po ciężkiej myśli i obojętności w wypełnianiu zadań- jeszcze ani razu nie musieli korzystać z pomocy psychologa w przeciwieństwie do innych- opiekowali się sobą nawzajem.

Nawiasem mówiąc Tsunade bezskutecznie próbuje ich wysłać do psychologa, jednak wie, że byłaby to ostatnia praca dla terapeuty. Obaj tyle przeszli w życiu i z tyloma rzeczami musieli zmierzyć się sami, że gdyby jakimś cudem lub porządnymi torturami "otworzyli się", biedny lekarz załamałby się. Od zawsze zwalczali swoje lęki. Nie potrzebują niczyjej pomocy.

Jak zawsze.

 

**cdn**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Nie było tak źle.

Z Sokołem i Rekinem spotkali się tuż przy twarzy Sandaime i całą drogę przebyli w milczeniu. Wykonywali kiedyś pewną misję w Piasku, dlatego nie martwili się zbytnio swoją współpracą. Dla obu drużyn było najważniejsze, by druga para nie wtrącała sie w ich sprawy. Ustalą plan, będąc prawie na miejscu, a jeśli ktoś zawiedzie, nie będą się nim przejmować.

Jak zawsze.

Lis nie lubił Skały. Nie było tu tak ciepło jak w Piasku, ale to nie znaczy, że klimat był przyjazny. Większą część państwa zajmowały góry, ludzie osiedlili się w tych nielicznych miejscach pokrytych zielenią i dostępem do wody. Reszta była nagą ziemią z niskimi, karłowatymi roślinkami, niedającymi cienia i biegającymi pod nogami jaszczurkami oraz kobrami, o czym Lis dowiedział się w niezbyt miły sposób. Ale to już inna historia.

Ziemia była spieczona przez prażące niemiłosiernie tego lata słońce, lecz nocą zyskała przyjemny chłód. Te kilka górek, w kierunku których zmierzali, było otoczonych z trzech stron rzadkim lasem. Pozwoli on na atak z zaskoczenia, jak tylko uprzątną wszystkie pochowane tam pułapki.

Lis z rozrzewnieniem spojrzał na wschód, skąd wiał przyjemny wietrzyk. Przedzierali się właśnie przez granicę Skały i przypomniało mu to "dobrowolny" urlop, na który wysłała go Hokage do Wodospadu. Kraj ten z wiecznym latem był dla niektórych zbyt monotonny, jednak jemu pozwolił odpocząć, uspokoić się. Całorocznie zielone rośliny nie przeszkadzały mu, dzięki takim drobnostkom stracił poczucie czasu, co było dla niego nieocenione. Ma stamtąd wiele miłych wspomnień, do których często wraca. Nie żałuje jednak, że ten urlop się nie powtórzył. Jest ninją, który nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przebywanie w jednym miejscu za długo lub zbyt często.

Tym razem jego wspomnienia będą pełne krwi.

* * *

 

Cztery godziny po opuszczeniu Wioski dotarli na miejsce. Przedzierając się przez drzewa nie natrafili na żadne pułapki, jednak czekało na nich genjutsu, prawdopodobnie Itachi'ego, więc należało się mieć na baczności.

Pantera zatrzymał się nagle, unosząc rękę. Lis rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. Co się stało? Partner bez słowa pokazał mu coś zawieszonego na gałęzi pobliskiego dębu: małą, czarną pieczęć zapisaną na czerwonej kartce. Sokół przekrzywiła na bok głowę, jakby usiłując sobie przypomnieć, skąd zna wzór pułapki.

\- Jeden krok i się uruchomi - odezwał się szeptem cichszym od wiatru Rekin. - Widziałem ją już. Po aktywacji atakuje ninję, dostając się do jego organizmu. Wpierw czujesz zmęczenie, później ból kończyn. Następnie wybuchają ci oczy i inne narządy zmysłów oprócz czucia. W dalszej kolejności są najważniejsze organy wewnętrzne: wątroba i nerki. Na końcu eksploduje serce. Powolna, bolesna śmierć. Nie ma na nią...

\- Pantera o tym kiedyś wspominał - mruknął w zamyśleniu Lis. Pamiętał, że jadł wtedy obiad w Ichiraku i pierwszy raz w życiu przeszła mu ochota na ramen. - Jeśli zaczniesz kombinować z rozbrojeniem jej, wybuchnie, niszcząc wszystko w promieniu dwóch kilometrów.

-Dokładnie - przytaknął Rekin. - Kto by wpadł na to, że tak niebezpieczną pieczęć rozbraja sie za pomocą technik V stopnia?

Każda pieczęć miała swoją wartość w specjalnym rankingu. Piąty stopień był najprostszy, z takimi pułapkami radzą sobie uczniowie Akademii. Ta pieczęć tutaj należała do rodzaju 0. Takich technik było niewiele, bo zaledwie trzy. Dwie pozostałe cały czas wywołują u Lisa odruch wymiotny.

Lis dobrze pamiętał, ile czasu Ero-sennin spędził, ucząc go rozróżniać poszczególne stopnie pieczęci, szczególnie te I i II rodzaju. Wreszcie sensei kazał mu samemu zrobić taką pieczęć. Nie było to zgodne z prawem, był na to za młody, jednak poskutkowało. Wie już teraz, jak ma wyczuć delikatne drżenie powietrza świadczące o rodzaju użytej techniki.

Najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony gadaniem i nic nierobieniem Pantera wyszarpnął niewidocznym dla ludzkiego - i większości ninja - oczu ruchem kunai i już chciał nim rzucić w środek pieczęci, tym samym ją niszcząc, gdy powstrzymała go ręka Sokoła.

\- Jeden z tych znaków jest dziwny - szepnęła.- Chyba jednak przygotowali się lepiej, niż sądziliśmy - wyjęła z plecaka zwój i pióro. - Tam jest ki zamiast ne . To dodatkowe zabezpieczenie. Dajcie mi chwilę, a zniszczę to jak każdą pieczęć poziomu zero - Lis prawie widział uśmiech na jej twarzy. Często to robiła, nawet częściej niż on po cywilnemu.

Obserwowali w milczeniu, jak maluje znaki kanji na obwodzie koła. Jedną zamalowaną w ten sposób karteczkę podała Panterze. Lis zrozumiał jej intencje: skoro mają oszczędzić czas, jego partner z Sharinganem zrobi idealne kopie szybciej, niż ona. W trakcie gdy Pantera przenosił wzór z oryginału na trzy inne zwoje, Sokół zajęła się tworzeniem bardzo skomplikowanego wzoru na płachcie materiału przypominającej wielkością poszewkę na poduszkę. Lis wiedział, że jej specjalizacją są pieczęcie, jednak rysowanie tak zawiłego układu z pamięci trochę go zadziwiło. Nawet Jiraya od czasu do czasu musiał korzystać ze swojej książeczki z pieczęciami, szczególnie w przypadku tak trudnych.

Po kilku minutach każdy dostał po jednym zwoju. Stanęli nad materiałem, nad którym Sokół spędziła większą część czasu i pozwolili - za wskazówkami kunoichi - by chakra przepłynęła przez ich ciała do zwojów w dłoniach, a następnie do tego na środku. Gdy materiał rozjarzył się błękitnym światłem ich chakry, Sokół poderwała go z ziemi i rzuciła we wrogą pieczęć, zakrywając ją całkowicie. Pułapka Akai Kin rozjarzyła się zielenią, aby w następnej sekundzie zwęglić się i rozsypać w popiół.

\- Możemy iść - szepnęła.

Lis ruszył za nią, zauważając śmiercionośne spojrzenie Pantery. Jego partner na pewno jest wściekły, że to Sokół, a nie on, wypatrzyła ten drobny znak. Mógłby dać sobie odciąć rękę, że po misji Pantera zacznie przesiadywać w bibliotece z książkami poświęconymi pieczęciom. Lisowi udało się stłumić śmiech. Ale czy on także nie jest równie przewidywalny?

Zajęli swoje pozycje przed miejscem, gdzie - jak stwierdzili w raporcie Ryś z Lwem - znajduje się główne wejście do siedziby Akai Kin. Zachodnia część góry nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, u podnóża rosło nawet kilka kwiatów. A jednak czuć było delikatne, niewyraźne drżenie ziemi, jak przy początkach trzęsienia. Skały były ułożone we wzór, który należało czytać od środka po okręgu w prawo. Lisowi przypominało to deseń perskich dywanów, które widział kiedyś w Yumi-gakure. Piękne, cienkie, wielobarwne nici przedstawiały z niezwykłą precyzja i dbałością o szczegóły cudowne, niezapomniane widoki. Kolory przechodziły stopniowo w inne barwy, tak że nie można było rozróżnić, kiedy na dobre zaczęto wyszywać innym odcieniem.

\- Fuszerka - mruknęła pod nosem Sokół. - Czy to na pewno Itachi?

\- Możliwe - mruknął Pantera, oczami skanując okolicę. - Może to być podpucha. Wydaje mi się, że musimy wejść w to genjutsu. Dopiero wtedy uda nam się je rozwalić.

\- Wszyscy czworo? - Rekin prychnął. - Równie dobrze możemy podać się Akai Kin na złotej tacy.

\- Wystarczy jedna osoba - sprecyzował Pantera. - Niewykluczone, że będzie musiała oddać życie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Pomimo tego, że są narzędziami, a nie ludźmi, nie chcą umierać jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem misji pełną parą.

Lis już chciał zapytać o wyjście ewakuacyjne, gdy odezwała się Sokół:

\- Ja pójdę. Twoje oczka są zbyt cenne, Pantera, byśmy cię stracili. Lis i Rekin także się przydadzą - zeskoczyła na ziemię, nim zdążyli ją powstrzymać. Lis dojrzał w oczach jej partnera lęk, a u swojego nutkę podziwu. Musi to gdzieś zapisać. - Wchodźcie, gdy tylko zniszczę to jutsu. Jak któryś mi się zatrzyma, uduszę.

Jak któryś mi się zatrzyma . Nie było takiej opcji. Jakby kiedykolwiek była. Jeżeli jedno z nich ma zginać, mówi się trudno, życie. Świat ninja jest brutalny, czasami trzeba kogoś poświęcić. Lis widział już wielokrotnie shinobi idących tak jak teraz Sokół: wyprostowanych i pewnych siebie, z wysoko podniesioną głową, ściskających miecz bądź kunai mocno w dłoni. Nie odwróciła się, nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa i to najbardziej uderzyło Lisa: jej pragnienie ukończenia misji, ochrony partnerów za wszelką cenę.

W takich chwilach nienawidził, że jeszcze nie zdusił w pełni swej ludzkiej cząstki podczas misji.

Znalazł się obok niej, nim przeszła przez magiczną linię, gdzie świat należał już do genjutsu. Czuł na boku powidok dotyku palców Pantery. Jak zawsze wiedział, co chce zrobić. Lis czuł, iż później czeka go ciężka przeprawa z partnerem, ale naprawdę teraz nie mógł się tym martwić. Ninja, Hokage, musi czasem kogoś poświęcić, ale, cholera jasna, istnieje szansa, że we dwóch poradzą sobie z tą iluzją. Sokół jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyła genjutsu Itachi'ego, a on tak.

\- Nie powinieneś tutaj przychodzić - szepnęła. W jej głosie nie było żadnego wyrzutu czy wdzięczności. Jednak Lis zbyt długo zna Panterę by nie wiedzieć, że kobieta czuje niejaką ulgę. W końcu jego partner nigdy mu nie dziękuje, a jedynie robi wyrzuty. Zastanawiał się, czy jest odważna czy głupia, skoro chce stawać sama naprzeciw jutsu Uchihy, lecz przypominał sobie w porę, iż często płeć przeciwna w ANBU pragnie udowodnić swoją wartość, czasami niepotrzebnie. - Jeślibym zginęła, nic by się nie stało.

\- Twoje umiejętności także się przydadzą - Lis zmrużył oczy, starannie dobierając słowa. - Istnieje szansa, że przeżyjemy razem.

Rzuciła mu spojrzenie w stylu: Nadal chcesz zostać Hokage? On także musi czasem coś poświęcić. Nie odpowiedział. Za plecami czuł szybko tężejącą chakrę Pantery i wolał już wejść do tego genjutsu, niż czekać, aż jego partner pójdzie za nimi, by skopać mu tyłek. W tę technikę, skoro będą tam oboje, nie wejdzie. Ktoś musi w razie ich niepowodzenia zakończyć misję.

Świat zawirował, gdy przekroczyli niewidzialną linię. Usłyszał zaskoczony okrzyk Sokoła, ale kiedy spojrzał w lewo, nie było jej. W pierwszym odruchu chciał ją zawołać, lecz już dawno oduczył się reagować pierwszym impulsem. I całe szczęście, bo inaczej dawno by zginął.

Znajdował się sam na pustej przestrzeni. Piasek pod jego stopami był czerwony, niebo ociekało krwią. Nie było słońca, a jednak wszystko wyraźnie widział. Powietrze przesycone było bardzo mocną, odurzająca chakrą. Musiał wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów, by przyzwyczaić się do oddychania nim. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie pobiera stąd tlenu, jednak wolał nie marnować energii na uświadamianie takich szczegółów swojemu organizmowi. Musi zachować siły na swojego wroga.

W chwili gdy o tym pomyślał, na horyzoncie pojawiła się ciemna, smukła postać. Nie wytężał wzroku, będąc pewnym, że to Itachi. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy zobaczył...

Jednak tamten nie miał na twarzy maski i Lis nazwał go "Naruto". Ubrany był w czarny dres podobny do tego, jaki Lis nosił po powrocie z treningu u Jirayi. Oczy lśniły czerwienią, blizny były pogrubione, z ust wystawały kły.

\- Witaj - odezwał się głuchym głosem, niepozostawiającym po sobie echa. - Chcesz iść dalej?

\- Jesteś tylko iluzją - mruknął Lis. - Nie muszę z tobą walczyć. Wystarczy, że...

\- Że co? - przerwał Lisowi Naruto. - To genjutsu zostało stworzone za pomocą mangekyo sharinganu. Jestem częścią ciebie, tą, o której czasami zapominasz, tą, która LUBI Kyuube'ego. Jeśli mnie zniszczysz, sam zginiesz.

Cholera. Jeśli to prawda, to ma przesrane.

\- Pewnie mi nie powiesz, jak stad wyjść?

Naruto roześmiał się paskudnie; czerwony piasek pod ich stopami zawirował. Dźwięk ten postawił Lisowi włosy na karku, dreszcze przeszły mu po plecach.

\- Przecież to twoja głowa - Naruto przekrzywił na bok głowę, językiem dotykając lekko wystających kłów. - Odpowiesz mi poprawnie na pytanie, to cię przepuszczę.

Lis nie mógł uwierzyć, że to jutsu Itachi'ego. Takie... głupie. Mimo wszystko jeszcze dużo rzeczy może się zdarzyć, prawda? Pewnie to jakaś sztuczka, mająca na celu nadszarpnięcie jego samokontroli i uśpienie zmysłów, by wróg mógł zaatakować.

\- Wiem, jak się stąd uwolnić - Lis wyciągnął z kabury na plecach krótki miecz. - Pantera dał mi kilka lekcji na temat Tsukiyomi.

\- Ach tak? - Naruto zakrył usta dłonią, jakby coś go rozbawiło. - Skoro tak uważasz, to powiedz: jak się uwolnisz? Tylko się pośpiesz. Rozmawiam z tobą już dość długo, a w tym czasie twoja przyjaciółeczka się straaaasznie męczy.

Lis drgnął. Co to miało znaczyć? Dlaczego on nie przeżywa tego samego co Sokół? Może Naruto chce go wciągnąć w jakąś pułapkę? Ale to oznaczałoby, że Itachi wiedział, że tutaj przyjedzie. A to przecież niemożliwe. Nikt oprócz Hokage nie miał pojęcia o tej misji. Więc co się tu, do jasnej Anielki, dzieje?!

\- Co jest z Sokołem? - Lis grał na czas. Nie interesowało go to zbytnio. Mają wypełnić zadanie, nie bacząc na swoje rany. Jeśli Sokół jest zbyt słaba na wypełnienie swej misji do końca... Cóż, nie jego sprawa. - Kłamiesz, prawda?

\- Nie - Naruto pokręcił przecząco głową, w jego włosach rozbłysły rubinowe refleksy. - Ale powiedz: co cię ona interesuje? Taka troska kłóci się z twoimi zasadami, czyż nie? Masz w końcu wypełnić zadanie do końca. Co cię obchodzi, czy ta słabeuszka przeżyje bądź nie? Osłabiłaby tylko waszą drużynę. Już ją osłabia. To w końcu kobieta. Mylę się?

Kami -sama, czy on także pod maską robi taki paskudny wyraz twarzy, gdy pokazuje przeciwnikowi, że ma rację, prezentuje swoją wyższość? Lis miał nadzieję, iż nie, albo sam by sobie nakopał. Ten arogancki uśmieszek jest wkurzający. Jednak ta arogancja mu pomogła. To w końcu kobieta. Oczywiście.

Lis ruszył na przeciwnika z szybkością, której ludzkie oko nie potrafiłoby zarejestrować. Czerwone niebo odbiło się w ostrzu jego miecza. Zaatakował z dołu, a jego intencją było przebicie bronią wroga od mostka przez płuca aż metal wyjdzie przez kark. Stosował tę taktykę wiele razy. Szybka, krótka śmierć. Pantera przekonał go do używania czegoś innego niż kunai, pokazując mu, że miecz jest bardzo użyteczną bronią. Nie posiadał takiego sprzętu jak partner, czyli Kusanagi, jednak nie było najgorzej.

Naruto albo spodziewał się ataku, albo zakamuflował swoje zaskoczenie. W każdym bądź razie odskoczył od Lisa, wyjmując własny miecz. Nie uśmiechał się już, w jego oczach szalała burza.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Jestem częścią ciebie, nie możesz mnie zabić.

Lis wiedział, że teraz na jego twarzy widnieje ten sam uśmieszek, który tak go wkurzył u Naruto. Będzie musiał nad sobą popracować, naprawdę.

\- Osobiście uważam, że kobiety muszą trochę więcej ćwiczyć, by dorównać mężczyznom pod względem fizycznym. Tylko trochę. Ale to nie znaczy, że są bezużyteczne. Hokage jest kobietą, Mizukage jest kobietą i naprawdę nie chciałbym się z nimi zmierzyć. Jako część mnie powinieneś to wiedzieć, prawda? - odczekał chwilę, dając Naruto czas na odpowiedź. Gdy ten tylko uniósł kącik ust w górę, wiedział już, co jest grane. - A może teraz pokażesz mi swoją twarz, Itachi?

Na jego oczach Naruto zaczął się zmieniać. Czarny strój zastąpił ciemny płaszcz z rubinowymi chmurami, krwiste włosy urosły, zmieniając swą barwę na czarną. W oczach pojawił się jedynie czarne łezki i tyle. Oto stał przed nim Itachi Uchiha.

\- Więc jednak to prawda, że Akatsuki jest zamieszane w ten przemyt - mruknął Lis bardziej do siebie niż do przeciwnika. - Długo się ukrywałeś.

Uchiha nie odpowiedział. Podniósł jedynie lekko dłoń, co obudziło w Lisie wszystkie instynkty obronne. Zaatakował tak jak przed chwilą. Itachi z łatwością usunął mu się z drogi.

\- Myślałeś, że sie nabiorę? - rzucił szeptem, mierząc Lisa długim spojrzeniem. Po chwili kącik jego ust uniesiony w uśmiechu spadł w dół.

Lis wcale nie celował w Itachi'ego. Od początku tej całej "rozmowy" szukał miejsca, gdzie drży chakra. Itachi po prostu stanął naprzeciw takiego miejsca. Pantera często mu powtarzał, że w takim miejscu w iluzji znajduje sie wyjście. Dlatego też uderzył w nie mieczem raz i drugi. Ostrze przecięło ze świstem powietrze. Nic sie nie stało.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz? - brunet nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego, jego twarz była idealnie obojętna. - Wiem, że ANBU czasem odbija...

Lis go nie słuchał. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w przód i chociaż przed nim nic nie stało, miecz uderzył w coś twardego. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się ze szczęścia.

Usłyszał za sobą szelest. Odwróciwszy się szybko, zobaczył dłonie Itachi'ego składające się w pieczęć kuli ognia. Uskoczył przed płomieniami, wściekły na siebie. Cholera jasna! Powinien zająć Uchihę swoimi bushinami. Tylko stal może przełamać tak mocne genjutsu, jakim jest Tsukiyomi, justsu na nic sie zdadzą.

Nie marnując więcej czasu, stworzył kilka klonów, samemu podbiegając do miejsca, gdzie skończył uderzać. Kątem oka obserwował walkę Uchihy. Jego replikacje długo nie wytrzymają, ale może zdąży... Musi zdążyć!

Nagle coś zaskoczyło mu w głowie. Itachi jest z nim zbyt długo. Musiał zużyć dużo chakry na stworzenie tej iluzji lub...

Jest gdzieś w pobliżu.

Ta myśl zmobilizowała Lisa do mocniejszych cięć. On już pokaże temu czubkowi, jak walczy ( a może lepiej JAK SIĘ WALCZY?) w realnym świecie. Jaki ninja chowa się za iluzjami? Och, to będzie walka. Aczkolwiek pewnie Pantera nie pozwoli mu walczyć, samemu pragnąc rozwalić Uchihę. Cóż, może zostawi mu coś, na czym będzie mógł się wyżyć…

Krew zaczęła mu kapać z rąk ściskających miecz z całej siły. Za jego plecami Itachi pokonał już wszystkie klony i szedł w jego kierunku. Nie może jednak przestać! Jest tak blisko, już widzi jasną szczelinę, jeszcze tylko tro...

Trzy kunai ze świstem przecięły parne powietrze. Nie zrobi uniku, nie może, albo będzie musiał zacząć od początku. Zaczął się zapadać w piach, z każdą chwilą wciągało go coraz bardziej. Nie mógł jednak marnować energii na próbę wydostania się, był już tak blisko! Teraz już nawet nie uderzał mieczem, drapał i kopał niewidzialną ścianę, drobinki piasku wpadały mu w usta. Uchiha podszedł do niego, szepcząc coś w rodzaju: „Daj sobie spokój, przegrałeś". Ostatnie kopnięcie i...

\- Lis!

Otworzył oczy. Stał, a raczej klęczał, opierając się o skalną ścianę. Jednak zdążył. Spojrzał na swoje brudne od krwi dłonie. Mogło sie skończyć o wiele gorzej, niż tylko kilkoma rankami...

\- Gdzie Itachi?! - krzyknął. Ten dupek musi być gdzieś blisko.

\- Itachi? - będący za jego plecami Pantera drgnął. - Nie ma go. Nie było go tutaj.

\- Musiał być - Lis rozglądał się gorączkowo. Czyżby Uchiha oszukał ich wszystkich? Niech tylko go dostanie w swoje ręce... - Rozmawiał ze mną. Jest niedaleko, inaczej nie trwałoby to tak długo...

\- Chwila. To nie przeszedłeś tego samego co Sokół? - Lis spojrzał w stronę Rekina, pochylającego się nad czymś ciemnym. To coś miało ludzkie kształty i nie poruszało się. - Hm?

\- Nieważne - Lis dźwignął się na nogi. Bolały go mięśnie od walki z genjutsu, lecz wiedział, że Kyuube szybko go uzdrowi. - Musimy iść dalej. Żyje?

\- Dogorywa - Rekin wstał z ziemi, odciągając ciało w pobliskie krzaki. Jeśli będzie jeszcze żyłą, gdy skończą misję, zabiorą ją. Teraz jednak nie mogą marnować czasu.

Lis z pewnym trudem oderwał wzrok od kobiety. O jedną mniej, pomyślał ze złością. Itachi osłabił ich drużynę jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem misji na dobre!

Pantera uniósł do góry dłoń, każąc partnerom patrzeć, co robi. Podszedł do jednej ze skał, która Lisowi wydawała się na początku najbardziej naturalna. Teraz jednak było widać wyraźnie, że jest tam szyfrowy zamek. Brama wjazdowa dla ciężarówek zamknięta jak sejf? Dajcie spokój. Lis patrzył jednak uważnie, jak Pantera kręci powoli zamkiem, nasłuchując uważnie kliknięć. Gdy rozbrzmiało głośne blank, odsunęli się lekko. Nie wiedzieli, co jest przed nimi. Skała skutecznie uniemożliwiała wyczucie chakry.

Ściana odsunęła się powoli, ukazując przestronny, metalowy hol z oddziałem najemnych ninja w środku. Lis czul ich strach i aż zawróciło mu się od niego w głowie. Kyuube zamruczał zachwycony. Tak dużo przerażenia i samobójczej odwagi... Przecież wiedzą, że nie wygrają, a jednak tu są. Czyli może Itachi'ego faktycznie tu nie było i nikt ich nie zdradził? Ale przecież...

Ogień wydobywający się z ust Pantery skutecznie przywrócił jego myśli na właściwy tor. Zacisnął poranione dłonie na mieczu, rzucając się w sam środek bitwy, tuż za Rekinem.

* * *

 

Nie wiedział, ile osób zabił. Nie liczył tego, już dawno przestał. Jedyne czego był świadom, to ostrza swej broni raz po raz pozbawiającej wrogów głów, latających kunai, shurikenów i senbom, Pantery powalającego shinobi swoim chidori, Rekina tworzącego wodne, swoich własnych rąk składających się w techniki rozgramiające przeciwników jak lalki. Chakra płynęła wartkim strumieniem przez jego ciało, czuł sie panem życia i śmierci, wiedział, że jest potężny. Kiedy walczył, miał przeczucie, iż może wszystko.

To... Było dobre. Mocne.

Ale wiedział także, że musi się jeszcze dużo nauczyć, że to wszystko ułuda. Kyuube często podsyłał mu takie myśli, pragnąc w ten sposób się uwolnić - osłabiając jego wolę. Hola, nie z nim te numery. Przerabiał to już nie raz.

Odwrócił się, fukając jak rozzłoszczony lis. Pantera zgrabnie zablokował jego cios.

\- Nie dobijaj go - wskazał na ostatniego shinobi, jaki pozostał przy życiu oprócz ANBU. - Może nam coś powiedzieć.

Lis kiwnął głową. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy ogołocili hol z wrogów. Gdzieś w ferworze walki dostał strzałą w ramię i senbom w uda. Wyrwał oba przedmioty, czekając, aż uzdrowi go demon.

To było beznadziejne. Już dawno nie był tak rozkojarzony, od roku nie stracił na sobą panowania. Więc dlaczego teraz? Był na misji, do cholery! Jest teraz narzędziem, a nie Naruto martwiącym się o rannego Sokoła. Powolny wdech i wydech. Już dobrze.

Spojrzał na shinobi leżącego pod jego stopami.

\- Gdzie są szefowie Akai ? - zapytał, starając się za wszelką cenę nadać swemu głosowi odpowiednią obojętność. Pantera nawet na niego nie spojrzał, więc udało się. - Nie mam czasu.

\- Myślicie, że wam powiem? - ninja uśmiechnął sie kącikiem ust i po chwili kaszlnął. Kilka kropel krwi spadło na podłogę. - Czeka na was jeszcze jeden oddział, zginiecie - przymknął oczy, jego twarz wygładziła się. - Nic więcej wam nie powiem. Możecie mnie dobić.

Lis nie patrzył, jak Rekin wypełnia tę ostatnią prośbę. Rozglądał się po sali, szukając jakiegoś przejścia.

\- Za piątą ciężarówką - mruknął Pantera. - Czas się zabawić.

Następy oddział nie był szczególnie silny. Tym razem jednak Lis pilnował Kyuube'ego, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kolejne szaleństwo.

Szybem wentylacyjnym dostali się na niższy poziom, a ich klony pojechały windą. W chwili gdy wrogowie rzucili się ku niej, wybuchła, raniąc połowę. Wtedy wyskoczyli z przejścia, samym swym pojawieniem się budząc przestrach w szeregach ninja. Walka nie trwała długo, a może wydawało mu się tak, gdyż tym razem nie dał się omotać demonowi? Nie był nawet zmęczony, rana na jego nodze zagoiła się.

Ruszyli jedynym korytarzem, oświetlonym kilkoma lampami halogenowymi. Ze wstrętem kopnął na bok fragment ręki, która leżała przed nim. Naprawdę nie lubił porozrzucanych szczątek ludzkiego ciała, jednak Pantera nie miał takiego poczucia piękna jak on. Szkoda, to by znacznie ułatwiło im sprzątanie trupów po misjach. Co innego, gdy wszyscy leżą w jednym miejscu, a gdy są porozrzucani po całym hangarze, korytarzu, holu, polanie, grocie lub ulicy. Czy coś pominął?

Korytarz kończył się dębowymi drzwiami ze złotą klamką. Rekin wyważył je jednym kopnięciem. Odskoczyli, spodziewając się ciosu, lecz nic sie nie stało. Lis zajrzał do środka.

Pomieszczenie w kształcie kwadratu miało wymiary zwykłego, niedużego pokoju. Ścianę naprzeciw wejścia pokrywały monitory. Lis widział w środkowym odbicie własnej twarzy. Skrzywił się, zauważając przyczepione do buta ścięgno. Był pewien, że wszystkiego się pozbył. Jednak nie to było najważniejsze. Na środku stał stół, przy którym siedziały cztery osoby: trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Mężczyźni ubrani byli w garnitury szyte na miarę, kobieta natomiast w lekkie, czerwone kimono. Miała ładne, orzechowe oczy i wyglądała na całkowicie spokojną, w przeciwieństwie do swych towarzyszy. Strzepnęła niedbałym ruchem popiół z papierosa.

\- To chyba koniec, prawda? - miała miękki, przyjemny dla ucha głos. Sposób, w jaki to powiedziała sugerował, że na co dzień dużo mówiła. - Może wejdziecie?

\- Zastępczyni władcy Kraju Obłoków, Nanao Ushikai - Pantera wślizgnął się bezszelestnie do pokoju. - Kto by pomyślał.

\- Prawda? - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, mrużąc kocie oczy. - Gdyby nie ci panowie, nie zobaczylibyście mnie. Jednak uparli się, że ich ninja was pokonają... a droga, którą przyszliście, jest jedyną.

To by wyjaśniało, czemu nie uciekli. Dlaczego tamci nic nie mówią?

\- Licząc od lewej Ego Ikushi, biochemik, Jin Tamaka, biznesmen i Edward Yuuko, szef Banku Kraju Śniegu - Rekin zmierzył całą trójkę długim spojrzeniem. -Miłe towarzystwo.

Yuuko, staruszek po sześćdziesiątce, zaśmiał się bez radości.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem w tym uczestniczyć - wyglądał na załamanego, lecz Lis wiedział, iż gdyby miał szansę wybrać ponownie, zrobiłby to samo.

Siedzący obok niego Jin, zadbany trzydziestolatek o przenikliwym, błękitnym spojrzeniu, prychnął.

\- Nie bądź żałosny - wstał, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. - Teraz nas aresztujecie czy jak?

ANBU jednak nie ruszali się z miejsca. To było zbyt proste. Ta czwórka coś kombinuje, to pewne.

Pierwszy ruszył się Rekin. Założył kajdanki na nadgarstki Tamaki, recytując standardową formułkę. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, prawnicy mogliby mieć pretekst do "złego zatrzymania podejrzanych" i chcieliby, aby uwolniono tę czwórkę. Użyliby tego, nawet jeśli wiadomo, że podejrzani są winni.

\- Jesteście oskarżenie o produkcję i rozpowszechnianie narkotyków, odpowiadacie za szesnaście zgonów oraz za współpracę z Akatsuki...

\- Akatsuki? - zareagował ostro siedzący do tej pory cicho Ego. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Czarne włosy miał spięte w kucyk, a zza rogowych okularów widać było zielone oczy. - Nie trzymamy się z nimi.

\- Nasi współpracownicy widzieli ich członków, jak stąd wychodzili.

Szefowie wyglądali na szczerze zdziwionych i Lis wiedział - tak po prostu - że faktycznie o niczym nie wiedzą. Tylko po co w takim razie pojawiłby sie tutaj Itachi? Może Akatsuki dopiero chciała współpracować z Akai?

Zamyślony, nie zauważył ręki Nanao, znikającej w połach kimona. Jego szósty zmysł szarpnął się, niczym zwierzę uwiezione w klatce i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Tuż przed oczami widział czarny tunelik lufy pistoletu i...

Ushikai nagle upadła, broń wypadła jej z ręki. Za nią stała Sokół, bawiąc się senbom umaczanymi w środku paraliżującym. Wyglądała na sponiewieraną, lecz nie groźnie ranną. Czyżby genjutsu nie było aż takie silne? To dlaczego wpierw wyglądała jak prawie martwa?

\- Pomyślałam, że przyda wam się pomoc - powiedziała, biorąc kobietę za ręce i odciągając ją na bok. Lis pokiwał głową. Adrenalina, którą poczuł na widok pistoletu jeszcze nie opadła i nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. - To wszyscy?

\- Tak - przytaknął ponuro Edward. - Gratulacje, udana misja - dodał ironicznie. - Może jednak się dogadamy? - mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

\- I do listy dorzucamy wam jeszcze próbę przekupienia funkcjonariuszy ANBU - mruknął Rekin, odwracając się w jego kierunku z kajdankami.

Lis podszedł do jednego z komputerów. Przeglądając jego zawartość, miał ochotę zagwizdać. Pełna lista wszystkich melin i dealerów, a także jeszcze więcej nazwisk polityków. Tsunade będzie szczęśliwa. Uwielbia wkopywać grube ryby, pomimo problemów, jakie to sprawia.

Skopiował wszystko na płytę, chowając ją pieczołowicie w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Nic nie powinno się z nią stać. Aczkolwiek pewnie znowu Hokage będzie się krzywić na miejsce jej schowania. Ale podczas misji nie mógł włożyć tak ważnego dowodu do torby. A tylnej kieszeni spodni przecież nikt mu nie odpruje, gdy ma je na sobie.

Wyprowadził wraz z Sokołem zatrzymanych, a w tym czasie Rekin i Pantera rozmieścili ładunki w całym bunkrze.

-Pewnie sie zastanawiasz, dlaczego wyzdrowiałam - Sokół usiadła pod drzewem, obok którego stali związani szefowie Akai . - Genjutsu mnie strasznie poharatało, ale później to... Jakoś tak przeszło. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić - podrapała się po ręce.

Lis nie odpowiedział. Podejrzewał o to Kyuube'ego. Lis już uzdrawiał osoby, o których dość intensywnie myślał. Pozwolił sobie na taką słabość podczas misji, lecz wyszło na dobre.

Niecałe półgodziny później zmierzali do Konohy, chcąc pokazać Hokage, kto stoi za tym całym przemytem.

\- To było za proste - zauważył szeptem Pantera. Zostali w tyle za Sokołem i Rekinem, i mogli teraz spokojnie porozmawiać. - Lew z Rysiem by nie skłamali.

\- Wiem - przytaknął ponuro Lis. - I jeszcze to całe genjutsu... Dlaczego Itachi ze mną rozmawiał?

Jego partner na chwile umilkł, mrużąc oczy. Wszyscy inni sądzili, że Pantera patrzy cały czas tylko tym samym pustym spojrzeniem. Jedynie Lis umiał odczytać kłębiące się myśli i uczucia skryte za tą pustką. Tak jak i teraz. Poczuł, iż włoski na karku stają mu dęba.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że... - Pantera kiwnął powoli głową. Jego obsydianowe oczy lśniły groźnie i Lis wiedział, że tylko cudem powstrzymuje się przed zostawieniem w tyle partnerów i pobiegnięciu jak najszybciej do Tsunade. Tyle że coś mu tutaj nie pasowało. - W takim razie ktoś z otoczenia... - urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Poczuł, jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się.

\- Dokładnie - przytaknął Pantera, poprawiając sobie leżące na plecach bezwładne ciało Jina. - Musimy się pośpieszyć.

Oczywiście, że muszą. Nie mogą przecież tego tak zostawić. I skoro to odkryli, dobrze by było, gdyby sami się tym zajęli.

Uchylił się przed gałęzią, o mało nie upuszczając Ego. Niby noc, a widział wszystko wyraźnie. Niebo koloru pomarańczy i czerwona łuna za nimi sprawiały, że było jasno jak w dzień.

 

**cdn**


	3. Chapter 3

-Moje gratulacje- Tsunade odchyliła się na krześle, patrząc na stojących przed nią szefów Akai. Zaraz po przybyciu do Wioski zostali wybudzeni i postawieni przed obliczem Hokage.- A gdzie Rekin i Sokół?

-Musieli iść do szpitala. Shizune się uparła.- Lis skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Naprawdę lubił tę miłą brunetką, jednak skoro jeden z ANBU Piątej Drużyny nie czuł się na tyle źle, by iść do przychodni nie widział sensu, aby wysyłała go tam na siłę.- Jesteśmy jeszcze potrzebni?

-Odprowadzicie tylko naszych gości do cel i możecie iść.- Blondynka oparła podbródek na ręku.- Edwardzie, kto by pomyślał, że spotkamy się w takich okolicznościach?

Staruszek westchnął, uśmiechając się lekko.

-Na pewno nie ja, kochana. Ostatnią rzeczą, o której marzyłem, było pojmanie przez twoich ANBU.

Nanao ziewnęła, zakrywając usta dłonią.

-Możemy już zostać odprowadzeni?- zapytała.- Jest późno, a jestem zmęczona.

-Oczywiście- rzuciła cierpko Tsunade.- Zastępco Władcy Kraju Obłoków musisz się przygotować psychicznie na przebywanie w jednym z twoich "uroczych" więzionek.

-Jestem pewna, że spędzę tam uroczy miesiąc, czekając na apelację.- Ushikai ukłoniła się Hokage, której na czole wściekle pulsowała żyłka.

Szarpnął się do przodu, jednak nie zdążył powstrzymać Pantery przed przyłożeniem szatynce do szyi kunai. Jęknął w duchu. Może i Pantera rzadko słuchał Tsunade i często sie z nią kłócił, to jednak był wyuczony, by ostro reagować na każdy przejaw obrazy swej pracodawczyni.

-Radzę przeprosić- wyszeptał przepełnionym groźbą głosem.- I szczerze wątpię, by jakikolwiek adwokat podjął się pani obrony. Wpadła pani w za duże bagno, by którykolwiek z tych gryzipiórek ryzykował zszarganą karierą przez jedną przegraną sprawę.- Wow, jak na Panterę to był to prawie słowotok.

-Nanao, słyszałaś pana?- Tamaka odsunął ostrze, patrząc przepraszająco na Tsunade.- Nanao jest trochę roztrzęsiona.

Kobieta prychnęła i nagle przestała wydawać się Lisowi taka powabna. Ten cały jej spokój był udawany, nie jest żadną damą, a zwyczajną intrygantką i dobrą aktorką. Przypomniał sobie także skąd ją zna. Kilka miesięcy temu było o niej dość głośno: przeforsowała w rządzie Obłoków ustawę, która zmodernizowała więzienia, czyniąc z nich najcięższe ośrodki we wszystkich Krajach Środka. A teraz sama pójdzie do jednego z nich.

-Rozumiem. Wyprowadźcie ich.- Tsunade machnęła ręką na swoich ANBU. Żaden jednak z nich się nie ruszył.- O co chodzi?- Między jej brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka.

-Mamy poważną sprawę, jeśli chodzi o Akatsuki- odezwał się wyważonym głosem Lis.- Niech weźmie ich ktoś inny.

Mierząc obu partnerów długim spojrzeniem, Hokage zadzwoniła do ninja mających teraz dyżur przy więzieniu. Przyszli do minucie, zabierając ze sobą całą czwórkę. Lis w oczach Ego zauważył strach. Młody, inteligentny laureat nagrody w chemii tak sobie skopał życie. Mógł zostać kimś wielkim, wymyślić lekarstwo na jakąś nieuleczalną chorobę, lecz w zamian za to wolał zbierać kokosy z handlu narkotykami.

Lis miał nadzieję, że zgnije w więzieniu.

-Chwila.- Przewodnicząca Konohy podeszła do barku z trunkami i nalała sobie dużą szklankę Martini.- Wydaje mi się, że po waszym sprawozdaniu będę chciała się upić.- Wzięła jeden łyk, krzywiąc się lekko.- Och, ściągnijcie te maski.- Gdy nie ruszyli się, westchnęła.- Mówcie.

-Twierdzą, że Akai nie miała kontaktów z Akatsuki- powiedział powoli Pantera.- Mimo to wejście do ich kryjówki było obłożone genjutsu Uchihy Itachi'ego...

-W dodatku Sokoła ono nieźle poturbowało- wpadł mu w słowo Lis- ze mną natomiast Itachi chwilę rozmawiał. Wydaje nam się, że to była jakaś... pułapka. Specjalnie pokazał się Rysiowi i Lwowi.

-Tylko po co?- zastanowiła się Tsunade.- Jesteście tu obydwoje, cali i zdrowi. Nie zaatakował was, wiec dlaczego...

-Może chciał sprawdzić moją moc?- zaproponował Lis.- Akatsuki nie wycofało sie jeszcze ze swojego planu złapania Kyuubego.

-Może- zgodziła się Księżniczka Konohy.- Ale skąd by wiedzieli kto pójdzie na tę misję?

Pantera odchrząknął.

-Musimy zobaczyć się z Lwem i Rysiem- rzekł.- Tylko oni wiedzieli, kto pójdzie.

-Całkowicie im ufam!- wykrzyknęła rozzłoszczona Hokage.- Nie waż się nawet insynuować, Pantera, że są zdrajcami!

-Panterze chodziło o to- odezwał się Lis- że Uchiha by raczej nie pozwolił odejść dwójce ANBU Konohy, szczególnie, jeśli obaj go wyczuli. Ich chakra, a także chakra Uchihy jest zbyt silna, by nawzajem się zignorowali.

Oczy Tsunade rozszerzyły się lekko, jej czoło wygładziło. Zagryzła wargę, jakby wyrzucała sobie coś w myślach.

-Zaraz tu przyjdą- mruknęła, wybierając kolejny numer.

* * *

 

-Słucham?- TenTen uderzyła pięścią w blat biurka.- Jak niby Itachi miałby na nas założyć pieczęć śledzącą? Konohamru jest świetny w genjutsu, na pewno by coś zauważył!

-TenTen, spokojnie.- Tsunade kazał ręką dziewczynie usiąść.- Pamiętaj jednak, że mówimy o Itachim Uchiha z mangekyo Sharinganem.

-Może mieć co mu się żywnie podoba- burknęła urażona kunoichi.- Nie jesteśmy uczniami Akademii, wiemy, gdy ktoś chce nas oczarować jakimś genjutsu.- Powiodła wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych.

Znajdowali się nadal w gabinecie Hokage. Lew i Ryś pojawili się po dziesięciu minutach w cywilnych ciuchach. Przyszła także Sakura, która wyglądała, jakby urwała się z dyskoteki. Ubrana była w dżinsową mini i czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach. Nie była pijana, lecz czuć było od niej zapach alkoholu i papierosów. Ostatnio pieczęcie śledzące stały się jej specjalnością i dlatego Tsunade ją wezwała.

-A jak chcecie nas sprawdzić?- zapytał Konohamaru. Lisowi wydawał się trochę zbyt spokojny. Jakkolwiek mogła to być po prostu bardzo dobra maska, kryjąca zaskoczenie, a także złość. Fakt, są przyjaciółmi, ale bezpieczeństwo Wioski jest ważniejsze.

-Zakładamy, że Itachi założył na was bardzo prostą pieczęć śledząco-podsłuchującą, wzmocnioną tylko Mangekyo Sharinganem- pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Haruno.- Dlatego ja użyję równie prostego jutsu, jakim sprawdza się potencjalnych szpiegów. Jest ono całkowicie nie wykrywalne i z tego powodu często szpiedzy na terenie wroga wpadają: myślą, że zostaną poddani próbie silnej techniki, którą wyczują, a nie takiej małej, którą zrobi genin.

-Rozumiem.- TenTen wstała, rozprostowując z trzaskiem palce.- Zrobimy to tutaj?

-Tak- przytaknęła Sakura. Stojący dotąd w cieniu Pantera podszedł do brunetki, łapiąc ją za ramiona. Konohamaru podniósł się z ostrzegawczym pomrukiem, lecz różowowłosa uciszyła go machnięciem ręki.- Jeśli to TenTen, to bardzo prawdopodobne, że będzie próbowała uciec. Nie możemy na to pozwolić, gdyż wie za dużo i byłoby gorzej niż źle, gdyby Uchiha albo ktokolwiek się o tych sprawach dowiedział.- Na rękach med-ninja pojawiła się drgająca, zielona chakra.- Gotowa?

Lis patrzył uważnie, jak Sakura dotyka delikatnie głowy Lwa. przez chwilę myślał, że nic się wydarzy. Haruno uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, nie znajdując żadnej pieczęci, podobny uśmiech rozlał się na twarzy TenTen. I nagle to poczuł. Lekkie, prawie niezauważalne muśnięcie obcej chakry, którą jednak dobrze znał. Pantera także to poczuł. Brunetka krzyknęła z zaskoczenia, kiedy została nagle przyciśnięta do podłogi i unieruchomiona przez Panterę.

-Co...?- nie dokończyła pytania. Jej czekoladowe oczy zrobiły się nagle szkliste, a ciało zwiotczało, jakby uciekło z niej życie. Po kilku sekundach z jej gardła wydobył się krótki, pozbawiony radości chichot.- Moje gratulacje. A już myślałem, że się nie zorientujecie.- Głos Itachi'ego był tak wyraźny, że wydawało się, iż stoi obok nich.- Nie martwcie się: wasza przyjaciółeczka nic mi nie powiedziała, ale...

-Ale co?- warknęła Tsunade. Podeszła do leżącej dziewczyny i uniosła jej twarz, łapiąc za podbródek tek, że teraz patrzyły sobie w oczy.- Uchiha gadaj.

-Macie czas na zniszczenie pieczęci w jej umyśle do niedzieli. Inaczej się pożegnacie.

Konohamru zerwał się z miejsca, wyglądając jakby miał zamiar uderzyć TenTen. Lis złapał chłopaka, nim zdążył zbliżyć się do kunoichi i Hokage. Rozumiał, co ten teraz czuje. Wściekłość na samego i siebie i ból. Nie zauważył, że jego partner jest pod wpływem pieczęci. Jak on by się czuł, gdyby to spotkało Sasuke?

-Ty...-zaczął wściekle Ryś, kiedy nagle TenTen zwiotczała w uścisku Pantery i zamknęła oczy.- TenTen!- wyrwał się Lisowi z uścisku i uklęknął przy kunoichi.- Co z nią?- zapytał Sakurę.

-Tylko zemdlała- odpowiedziała cicho.- Szok. Musimy ją jak najszybciej przewieźć do szpitala. Tam sprawdzę i ciebie.- Jutsu transformacji zmieniła fotel, na którym siedziała, w nosze. Pantera chciał pomóc jej położyć na nich brunetkę, lecz Konohamaru odepchnął go i sam się tym zajął.- Hokage-sama co z nią zrobić?

Tsunade zagryzła wargę- Lisowi przeszło przez myśl, że powinna pozbyć się tego nawyku- i rozkazała:

-Umieść ją w sali numer pięć. Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Panterą na temat pieczęci Sharinganu. A z badaniem Konohamru poczekaj na mnie.

Sala numer pięć. Na najcięższe przypadki. To tam przeprowadzono operację Lee oraz Neji'ego po ucieczce Sasuke do Orochimaru. Znajdowała się pod ziemią i niewielu miało do niej wstęp. Haruno pobladła słysząc to. Bez szemrania jednak opuściła gabinet, a za nią powlókł się Sarutobi wyglądający jak siedem nieszczęść.

Zaraz po ich wyjściu Księżniczka Konohy wypiła duszkiem połowę szklanki Martini, która została jej przed przyjściem Drużyny Ósmej. Skrzywiła się i odetchnęła głębiej.

-Zaraz lepiej- mruknęła, pocierając ze zmęczeniem czoło.- Ten dzień obfituje w rewelacje, naprawdę. Najpierw rozwalacie siedzibę Akai Kin, przyprowadzacie do mnie ich szefów, z czego jeden to mój przyjaciel, a drugiego nie cierpię, pojawia sie Itachi Uchiha i z waszych relacji wynika, że Akatsuki znów poluje na Kyuube'ego, a teraz jeden z moich najlepszych ANBU dostał pieczęcią, przez którą może umrzeć. Zajebiście-sarknęła.

Lis nic nie mówił. Rzadko widywał tak zmęczoną Hokage. To mu przypominało, ze pomimo swojej siły i pozycji jest nadal człowiekiem, który ma czasami zbyt dużo spraw na głowie. Doceniał również zaufanie, jakim obarczyła go i Panterę blondynka: nie powinna bowiem pozwolić sobie na taką chwilę słabości przy swoich ninja.

-Ta pieczęć Uchihy jest na bazie Tsukiyomi- odezwał się szeptem Pantera.- Obawiam się, że albo sam jej twórca ją zdejmie, albo nie da się nic zrobić.

Hokage uderzyła pięścią w biurko ze złością. Pusta szklanka potoczyła się po blacie i strzaskała z hukiem na podłodze. Jeden z kawałeczków uderzył w łydkę Lisa.

-A jakie są szanse, ze Uchiha to zrobi?- warknęła, po czym sama sobie odpowiedziała:- Mniejsze niż zero. Cholera.

Lis rzucił swojemu partnerowi długie, wyzywające spojrzenie. Skoro Pantera tak dobrze opanował "zwykły" Sharingan, to może podejmie się...

-Oczywiście mogę spróbować zdjąć tę technikę, ale nic nie obiecuję.

...wyzwania.

To było lepsze niż nic. Skoro Pantera obiecuje podjąć się czegokolwiek bardzo możliwe, że mu sie uda. Już dawno chciał udowodnić katowi swej rodziny jak silny się stał i na pewno skorzysta z szansy jaką mu Itachi dał. Lis uśmiechnął się półuśmieszkiem. Jak on dobrze go zna.

-W porządku- Tsunade była więcej niż zadowolona.- Udam się teraz do Sakury i razem przebadamy Konohamaru, a wy macie się wyspać i jutro... a raczej już dzisiaj przyjść o drugiej i przesłuchać naszych bossów, jasne?

-Może pójdziemy z tobą, Czcigodna?- zapytał Lis.- Jeśli Konohamru ma także pieczęć Uchihy...

-Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzę. A wy spać w tej chwili. Ostatnio prawie cały czas pracujecie.

* * *

 

Lis nie był zaskoczony, że Pantera zamiast do siebie, idzie do jego mieszkania. Powinien sie tego spodziewać. Władował się sam do genjutsu Itachi'ego bez wiedzy partnera. Już samo to wystarczyło, by nieźle oberwał na następnym treningu lub nawet teraz.

Dezaktywował pieczęcie i wszedł do mieszkania, przepuszczając przodem przymusowego gościa. Wszystko leżało dokładnie tak, jak to zostawił. Rzecz jasna nie spodziewał się niczego innego. W Konoha są tylko trzy osoby, które przedrą sie przez jego pieczęci nie robiąc hałasu: Tsunade, jego partner i pacjent szpitala. Potrzasnął głową, odganiają cod siebie obraz tego silnego ninja, patrzącego na niego jak na kogoś nieznajomego. Przechodzi załamanie, biedak. To się czasami zdarza. Jak ci lekarze mogą w ten sposób mówić o tak wielkim wojowniku? Tak... bez szacunku, jakby nie wiedzieli, ile razy uratowali im ich zawszone tyłki.

-Na co czekasz?- zapytał Pan... Nie, Lis zobaczył, że pozbył się już maski.- Mam ci pomóc wyskoczyć z tych ciuchów?- W oczach Sasuke pojawił się groźny błysk, niezwiastujący niczego dobrego.

-Sasuke, słońce, ja nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy w zdejmowaniu ciuchów, ale ty najwyraźniej tak. Jakiejś miłej kurtyzany lub kurtyzana.- Genjutsu Itachi'ego naprawdę nadszarpnęło jego samokontrolę, skoro mówi takie rzeczy Sasuke.

Szybki chwyt na ramionach i przyciśnięcie do ściany tylko potwierdziło jego obawy, że wkurzył przyjaciela. Nie bronił się, nie było potrzeby. Uchiha nie trzymał go mocno. Zresztą, gdyby złapał odrobinę za mocno, zrobiliby burdę na pół Konohy. Obaj byli zbyt rozdrażnieni i zmęczeni na cywilizowaną rozmowę.

-Sokół z Rekinem może są ślepi, ale ja nie- warknął Sasuke.- Widziałem, jak dostałeś w plecy z zatrutych senbom i nie ukrywaj przede mną tej rany na karku plecakiem, dobra?

-Ach tak?- zaperzył się Lis. Za kogo on się uważa, skoro podlicza mu rany?- Ty także jesteś ranny na ręku i sprytnie to przed nami ukryłeś. Jeśli sądzisz, że jestem na twojego partnera zbyt słaby, to...

-Ech, młotku- Uchiha zdjął mu brudną od krwi maskę z twarz i rzucił ją na stół.- Jesteś jedyną osobą w tej osadzie, która mi dorównuje i mam cię wymienić na kogoś innego? Mógłbyś się zastanowić nad tym, co mówisz.- Puścił przyjaciela i odsunął się o krok.- Po prostu nie powinieneś udawać, że nic się nie stało.

-Bo ty byś mi powiedział o tej ranie- prychnął Lis. Nie, Naruto. Już po misji, zdjął maskę. Nie chce przecież skończyć jak...- Słucham, panie wielki geniuszu?

-Tak, powiedziałbym- przyznał Uchiha i wyglądało to tak, jakby te słowa kosztowały go życie.- Chyba wymaga szycia.

Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Sasuke warknął ostrzegawczo:

-Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu, młocie.

-W porządku- przytaknął Naruto.- Nie będę się z ciebie nabijał, że boisz się lekarza.- Słowa te przypomniały mu o TenTen.- Uda ci się pomóc TenTen?- Uchylił się zgrabnie przed ciosem partnera.

-Raczej tak- mruknął Sasuke, nie zaprzestając ataków. Teraz by ogłuszyć Uzumaki'ego w ruch poszedł kubek i leżąca obok niego łyżeczka.- To niby coś a la Tsukiyomi, lecz wydaje mi się, że to właśnie o tej pieczęcie czytałem kiedyś stary zwoj w rezydencji. Jutro go poszukam.- Naruto dał się wreszcie złapać i masował obolały policzek.- Najpierw jednak musimy wziąć prysznic, a potem porozmawiamy i o TenTen i o Akatsuki.

Prysznic w sumie by się przydał. No i dobrze mieć kogoś, kto umyje ci plecy i jest kimś innym niż twój klon, z którym nie porozmawiasz, bo dzielicie podobne myśli.

Zrzucił z siebie przepocone i ubrudzone krwią w kilku miejscach ubrania i pierwszy wskoczył pod ciepły strumień wody. Westchnął. niby ognisty demon nie powinien lubić kąpieli, ale słyszał zadowolone mruczenie Kyuube'ego. Mu także wyrwało się ciche Mm..., gdy miękka gąbka z płynem aloesowym wylądowała na jego poranionych plecach. Zadrżał, czując zimny płyn, jednak szybko się zrelaksował.

-W porządku?- spytał cicho Sasuke. Zawsze szeptał, gdy brali kąpiel i było w tym coś wyrwane z domowej rzeczywistości: ktoś, kto cię lubi i oddałby za ciebie życie, pomaga ci dojść do siebie po misji. A w dodatku pachniało nieco erotycznie.- Naruto?

-Tak, już nie boli. Przecież wiesz, że demon już się tym zajął.- Naruto chwycił lewą rękę Uchihy, która trzymała go delikatnie za ramię i popatrzył uważnie na ranę.- Nie wygląda źle. I raczej nie będzie potrzebne szycie. To wygląda tak przez tę krew.

-Czy to fachowa opinia lekarska, doktorze Uzumaki?

-Dokładnie, panie Uchiha. Zapłata w naturze, jeden porządny masaż wystarczy.- Za tę uwagę zyskał pacnięcie pianą w głowę.

Tak było zawsze. Na misji dwa nieczułe narzędzia, po powrocie żartowali między sobą i przekomarzali jak małe dzieci. Oczywiście tylko przy sobie. W końcu cala Wioska uważa ich za bardzo profesjonalnych ninja. Gdyby ktokolwiek zobaczył, jak biorą razem prysznic i rzucają żarcikami, plotkom nie byłoby końca. Ale to jest ich sposób na odstresowanie. Szczególnie, że zaraz po kąpieli przejdą do znacznie poważniejszych rzeczy.

Naruto z rozkoszą spędziłby w ciepłej wodzie resztę swojego życia, jednak Sasuke wyperswadował mu ten pomysł z głowy. Pomógł partnerowi umył plecy, nastawili swoje rzeczy w pralce i wyszukał Uchisze kimono. Spodziewał się, iż skończy się to tak, jak zawsze: będą rozmawiać do późna w nocy, a później oboje zasną, kłócąc się, kto ma spać na łóżku, a kto na futonie i w rezultacie rozłożą na podłodze dwa materace.

-Co o tym wszystkim sądzisz?- zapytał Naruto Sasuke, gdy półgodziny później siedzieli na materacach, opierając się o ścianę i pijąc przyniesioną przez gospodarza zieloną herbatę.

-O czym?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Uchiha.- O Akatsuki i pieczęci TenTen oraz jutsu jakim przeżyłeś czy Akai Kin i ich szefostwu?

-Po kolei- zaproponował Uzumaki, wypijając pół szklanki duszkiem.- Po cholerę Itachi znajdował się niedaleko siedziby Akai?

-Może Akatsuki także jest zainteresowane przemytem narkotyków?- zasugerował Sasuke mrużąc z zamyśleniu czoło i bezwiednie bawiąc się łyżeczką od herbaty.- To jednak nie trzyma się profilu Akatsuki: chcą rządzić światem, ale nie w taki sposób. Wydaje mi się, ze dowiedzieli się jakoś, czyi shinobi zajmują się sprawą tych narkotyków i zaczaili się na ciebie.

-Nie naciągasz tego zbytnio?- Naruto przewrócił się na plecy i przeczesał dłonią włosy.- Sam już nie wiem. Po prostu poczekamy, co nie?

Uchiha kiwnął potakująco głową, uważnie wpatrując się w swojego partnera. Uzumaki poruszył się niepewnie pod tym spojrzeniem.

-Co jest?- rzucił, odstawiając na ślepo pusty już kubek na łóżko.- Kurczę, wyglądasz przerażająco, jak tak na kogoś wytrzeszczasz oczyska...

Sasuke prychnął, nachylając się nad przyjacielem.

-To raczej ja powinienem się o to ciebie spytać- mruknął.- Od pewnego czasu jesteś jakby nieobecny, no i prawie dałeś się zwieść Kyuube'emu...

-Wiec przechodzimy teraz do wymówek, tak?- sapnął wściekle Naruto, odpychając od siebie bruneta i wstając.- Nie musisz już iść?

Sasuke nie poruszył się jednak i Naruto poczuł, jak grunt umyka mu spod nóg. Nie, nie powie tego. Nie przyzna się, że boli go... tu w środku. Fanki Uchihy zostawiły go. Od powrotu od Orochimaru unikają go. A mimo to osoby, którymi się interesuje nie są mu obojętne. A on? Oprócz tego krótkiego związku z Sasuke kilka lat temu nie ma perspektyw na żaden inny. Wszyscy w Wiosce się go boją lub nienawidzą. Czasami zastanawia się, czemu jeszcze nie odszedł. I jak ma wytłumaczyć swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, równie wyobcowanemu jak on, a mającemu szanse na szczęście, iż jest zazdrosny o niego? O to, że znajdzie kogoś i będzie szczęśliwy, a on, Naruto, zostanie już do końca życia sam. Pewnie niedługo spotka go identyczny los, co...

-Naruto?- O nie, naprawdę jest zmęczony, skoro nie zauważył, kiedy podszedł do niego Sasuke.- Powiesz mi?- Jego głęboki głos był dziwnie kojący, lecz Uzumaki prędzej odgryzie sobie prawą nogę niż się do czegoś przyzna.- Hm?

-Od kiedy jesteś takim specjalistą od ludzkich uczuć?- sarknął blondyn. Tak, atak jest najlepszą obroną.

-Od kiedy spędzamy ze sobą prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę siedem dni w tygodniu- odparł gładko Uchiha.- Czego... dlaczego ci przeszkadza, że zakładam zakusy na Shikę?

-Nie przeszkadza!- wykrzyknął Naruto, wiedząc, że brzmi fałszywie.- Tylko...- Sasuke milczał, dając mu czas na odpowiedź.- Odkąd Sakura spotyka się z Lee prawie się nie widujemy. Wszyscy nasi przyjaciele kogoś mają, odsuwają sie od nas i jeśli ty także kogoś sobie znajdziesz...

Pacnięcie w potylice przerwało jego słowotok. Sasuke patrzył na niego spokojnie, lecz z nutką śmiechu. Śmiechu? Och, jak mu Uzumaki przyłoży, przez miesiąc się nie uśmiechnie.

-Melodramatyzujesz młotku.- Uchiha pokręcił głową, jakby nad czymś niedowierzając.- A to z Shikamaru nieaktualne. Wyjechał do Suny z Temari na trzymiesięczną misję i wyglądał na bardziej niż zadowolonego, a mnie to szczególnie nie ruszyło.

Naruto nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, jedynie poklepał Sasuke po ramieniu.

-Jestem egoistą, prawda?

-Każdy od czasu do czasu jest.- Sasuke oparł się o przyjaciela, przypierając go do ściany.- Miałbym przestać cię lubić? Przecież uwolniłeś mnie od...

Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły nad nimi. Naruto pamiętał, ile czasu Sasuke dochodził do siebie po walce z bratem i traktowaniu go jak przedmiot przez Orochimaru i jak bardzo pomogły mu ich wspólne rozmowy.

-Nie mówmy już...

Reszta zdania utonęła w miękkim, przyjemnym, smakującym miętą i herbatą pocałunku. Nie pochwalał takiego zachowania, uważał, że może zniszczyć ich współpracę, lecz oboje mieli przecież pewne… potrzeby prawda? I małe szanse na ich rozwiązanie. Dał się więc ponieść fali pocałunku na kilka słodkich, wykradniętych z normalnego życia chwil. Cholera, orientował się w podbojach Sasuke- a raczej ich braku, ponieważ Uchiha ze swoimi ciągłymi misjami i okrojonymi zdolnościami towarzyskimi nie miał czasu na żadne związki i uważał miłość za coś mocno przereklamowanego- i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ten nauczył się tak dobrze całować.

-Miałeś już więcej tego nie robić- burknął Naruto, gdy tylko odzyskał możliwość mówienia.

-Wyglądałeś jak małe, zagubione dziecko- zauważył z półuśmieszkiem Sasuke.- Jakoś musiałem cię pocieszyć.

-Och, więc wolisz dzieci?- Naruto prawie udławił się śmiechem, gdy Uchiha nagle poczerwieniał, a później zbladł. Jednak nie było mu do śmiechu w następnej chwili, gdyż nie zdążył uchylić się przed lecąca poduszką.- Drań.

-Kładź się już spać, młocie.- Sasuke ułożył sie plecami do przyjaciela, pokazując mu tym samym, w jak głębokim poważaniu ma wszystkie młotki świata.

Leżąc w ciemnościach i słuchając jednostajnego oddechu partnera musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że już od dawna nie rozmawiali tak szczerze jak teraz. Do tej pory nie wierzył, iż udało mu się zmusić tak idealne narzędzie, jakim stał się Uchiha po treningu u Orochimaru, do zwierzeń i wysłuchiwania zmartwień innych. Zachichotał.

-Cicho, młocie, chcę spać. Nie mam Lisa, który mnie uleczy.- Uchiha machnął na oślep ręką i przyciągnął sobie na ramię głowę partnera.- Zapłać wreszcie rachunek za ogrzewanie albo ustal z bankiem, by robił przelewy z twojego konta automatycznie, co?

-Doooobra- zgodził się Naruto, ziewając i patrząc z zainteresowaniem jak z jego ust wydobywa się obłok pary. Czemu ogrzewanie wyłączają zawsze w nocy? I dlaczego letnie dni są gorące, a noce zimne? Czasami wolałby mieszkać w Sunie.

* * *

 

Kładli się spać około czwartej i o ósmej byli już na nogach. Przyzwyczaili się krótko spać. Było to wliczone w ich zawód. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na długi sen, jeśli w każdej chwili możesz zostać zaatakowany. Dlatego też potrafili przebudzić się, zaalarmowani najmniejszym szelestem, Naruto spał z kunai i shurikenami sztuk dwanaście pod poduszką, a Sasuke ukrywał pod prześcieradłem obok siebie Kusanagi, o czym Uzumaki przekonał się na własnej skórze. Próbował obudzić przyjaciela, gdy po jednej z cięższych misji mógł już wyjść ze szpitala. Naprawdę, całe szczęście, że ma tak dobry refleks. Nie wspominając już o tym, iż Tsunade zakazała Uchisze spać z bronią. Pielęgniarka, która była wtedy z Naruto, zemdlała i po kilku minutach wieść obeszła cały szpital i lekarze zgodnym chórem orzekli, że jeśli Hokage nie zrobi czegoś ze swoimi nadwrażliwymi ninja, to oni odchodzą. Oczywiście, Uzumaki uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nikt się do tego nie stosuje, a Sakura jest na tyle miła, by od czasu do czasu podrzucić mu choć senbom.

-Młocie, słyszysz mnie?- czarne oczy Uchihy rzuciły mu szybkie spojrzenie.- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

-I?- spytał, czując dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Chciał się za to zganić, ale przecież nie jest teraz na misji, co nie? I jeśli chce być zdenerwowany, ma do tego pełne prawo.- Może kupimy mu coś? W końcu nas rozpoznaje.

Sasuke przytaknął i weszli do pobliskiej cukierni. Obaj stanęli niezdecydowani. Półki uginające się od jedzenia i przyprawiające o zawrót głowy zapachy nie były czymś, do czego byli przyzwyczajeni. W ogóle rzadko odwiedzali takie miejsca.

-Pamiętasz, co lubił?- spytał szeptem Naruto, oglądając ciastka francuskie.- Wydaje mi się, że to.

Jego przyjaciel nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie minął go i wziął z półki kremówkę oraz bombonierkę z ajerkoniakiem. Widząc to, Uzumaki parsknął.

-Pielęgniarki to skonfiskują- ostrzegł.

Ekspedientka była nieco zdziwiona, podliczając koszt ich zakupów. Wyglądali nieco nietypowo: Sasuke w białym, rozsuniętym na piersi kimonie obwiązanym fioletowym pasem i w czarnych spodnich z Kusanagi przy boku, on ubrany w strój jounina, obaj kupujący słodycze.

Do szpitala doszli w kilka minut. Nie śpieszyli się, raczej ociągali. Choć Naruto nie przyznałby się do tego nigdy w życiu- i wiedział, że Sasuke także- obaj bali się tych spotkań. Nie chcieli rozmawiać z... z tym duchem, cieniem ich dawnego przyjaciela, który tyle ich nauczył. To bolało. Tu, w środku. Dlatego redukowali te wizyty do minimum, wykręcając się dużą ilością misji. Sumienie, coś, co nie odzywa się już, gdy zabijają, przypomina Naruto, że on by przychodził. Codziennie.

Jego pokój mieścił się na parterze w zachodnim skrzydle. Czuli czyjąś chakrę w jego pokoju i nie byli tym zdziwieni. Wiedzieli, że tam będzie. Był codziennie i naprawdę nie mogli już patrzeć w te smutne, brązowe oczy.

Uchiha zapukał i kurtuazyjnie odczekał pięć sekund. Słysząc: "Proszę!", weszli do środka.

Tak jak spodziewał się Uzumaki, siedział przy oknie ubrany w granatowe kimono. Wpatrywał się w obraz za szybą z niewyraźną miną, jakby coś go tam zastanowiło. Ściskał w dłoniach kubek z herbatą i nie zanosiło się na to, by to wypił. Siedzący obok niego Iruka uśmiechnął się.

-Witajcie, chłopcy.- uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu. Naruto powstrzymał skrzywienie się. "Chłopcy"? Kami-sama ma już dwadzieścia jeden lat, jest pełnoletni!... O.K., dopiero za trzy miesiące, ale jednak.

-Kakashi-sensei, przynieśliśmy ci coś.- Sasuke położył przy mężczyźnie ciastko i bombonierkę.- Jak się czujesz?

Uzumaki miał ochotę uderzyć partnera w głowę. Jak może pytać kogoś chorego psychicznie- jak on nie lubi tego określenia!- jak się czuje? Trzeba chyba wrócić do lekcji etykiety.

Puste oczy spojrzały na nich bez wyrazu.

-Naruto, Sasuke- odezwał się Hatake szeptem.- Znowu się pokłóciliście? Macie trzynaście lat, jesteście obaj świetnymi geninami i...

Naruto przestał go słuchać. Po tej misji, gdzie został wysadzony hangar z dziećmi przeznaczonymi do domów publicznych, Kakashi załamał się. Czasami rozpoznawał starych znajomych, czasami nie. Niekiedy- tak jak teraz- wydawało mu się, że jego starzy uczniowie są nadal małymi dziećmi. Ich zmęczenie po misji musiał wziąć za zmęczenie po walce. Zdarzało mu się także wariować, gdy widział gdzieś czerwony kolor. To mu przypominało krew tamtych ofiar, która padała z nieba niczym deszcz z jakiegoś horroru. To dlatego poprosili sprzedawczynię o czekoladki w białym, nie rubinowym pudełku. Najbardziej współczuł Iruce. Byli ze sobą blisko, wiedział to i teraz Unimo został znowu sam. Radził z tym sobie jak każdy ninja, ale widać było w jego oczach, że powoli ma już dość. Naruto postanowił, że nigdy nie da sobie zwariować, lecz... Cóż, wie. Czuje to w kościach, w dreszczach przechodzących przez kręgosłup podczas misji. Może się niedługo wypalić, wystarczy jedna zbyt duża misja. Dlatego czyta i ogląda tyle krwawych horrorów. Chce być przygotowany.

Aczkolwiek ludzkie poczynania często przechodzą granice szaleństwa pokazywane w literaturze i filmie.

-Nie, Kakashi, to już nie dzieci.- Unimo położył srebrzystowłosemu palec na ustach.- I spójrz, przynieśli ci czekoladki i kremówkę.- wzrok Hatake podążył za ręką szatyna wskazującą wymienione artykuły.- Zadowolony?

Kakashi nie odpowiedział, zresztą nie spodziewali się tego. Sakura wspominała w zeszłym miesiącu, że znowu ma jedną ze swoich faz nagłego milknięcia. Taki stan może się utrzymać nawet i miesiąc.

Naruto zerknął kątem oka na Sasuke. Wiedział, że z całego Team'u7, to właśnie Uchiha był najbliżej z ich sensei i to właśnie w niego uderzyło to najbardziej.

-Musimy juz iść. Mamy przesłuchanie szefów Akai Kin.- Naruto uścisnął krótko dłoń Iruki i położył rękę na ramieniu Kakashi'ego.- Oczywiście, nic o tym nie wiecie.

-Nie zostaniecie chwilę dłużej?- brązowe oczy patrzyły na nich z nadzieją, zmęczone czekaniem.

Ku ich zdziwieniu odezwał się Hatake:

-Nigdy nie zostają.- po tych słowach zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

Uzumaki poczuł ostry szpikulec wbijający mu się w serce. Chciał coś powiedzieć, choć nie wiedział co, jakoś się wytłumaczyć ze swojego tchórzostwa i strachu, bólu przebywania z kimś, kto jest dla niego jak ojciec. Otworzył już usta, gdy ubiegł go Sasuke.

-Musimy jeszcze wstąpić do biblioteki Uchiha, gdyż będziemy zdejmować zaawansowaną pieczęć Itachi'ego.- zignorował zdziwione spojrzenie Iruki. Obaj wiedzieli, że wszystko zostawi dla siebie.- później mamy przesłuchanie, pewnie zejdzie nam do piątej. Zaraz po tym chcieliśmy cię wziąć na spacer do ogrodu, sensei.- uniósł do góry kącik ust.- Lubisz tam chodzić, prawda?

Srebrzystowłosy kiwnął głową, przechodząc do rozpakowywania bombonierki z celofanu. Widać było, że stracił zainteresowanie gośćmi. Iruka dał im gestem rozkaz odejścia, z którego od razu skorzystali. Znać było po nim, że jest zadowolony.

Wyszli, kłaniając się w pas. Dopiero, kiedy opuścili szpital i wyszli na zalaną licowym słońcem ulicę, Naruto zapytał:

-Planowałeś to od początku, czy tylko tak ci się wyrwało?

Uchiha nawet nie spojrzał na partnera, najwyraźniej chcąc przed nim ukryć swoje emocje. Może nie ujawniać ich ciałem, lecz jego oczy powiedzą wszystko.

-Tak, chciałem ci powiedzieć później.- Sasuke skręcił w uliczkę prowadzącą do rezydencji Uchiha.- Idziesz ze mną? Wczoraj przypomniałem sobie, że czytałem gdzieś w zbiorach mojej rodziny o podobnej pieczęci.

-Jasne.

* * *

 

Trzy godziny. Przez ten czas przeszukali bibliotekę Uchihów szerokości połowy rezydencji, poprzewalali tysiące zwojów, nałykali się tyle kurzu, iż Naruto był pewien, że dostanie alergii i gdyby nie trzy setki jego bushinów, pewnie szukaliby tej przeklętej książki do końca życia. A przynajmniej tego roku.

Rzecz jasna, nie doczekał się żadnego podziękowania. Uchiha schował zwój w jednej ze swych skrytek kazał Naruto dokładnie wytrzeć nogi przed wyjściem z "biblioteczki". Doprawdy i to on był tym krzykaczem, który nie potrafi się zachować?

Do więzienia dotarli krótko przed drugą. Przywitał ich Ibiki.

-Czekają już w pokoju przesłuchań.- powiedział bez żadnego przywitania, nie uznawał takich głupot.- Ego i Nanao.- po tym jak wymówił imię kobiety domyślili się, ze coś jest nie tak.- Prawnik tego chłopaka to spoko gościu, wie, w jakie bagno wpadł jego pracodawca i nie próbuje go z tego wyciągnąć, a raczej proponuje coś w rodzaju ugody. Natomiast adwokat Ushikai to obślizgły dupek, który będzie próbował przekonać sędziego, że jego klientka jest niewinna i że zatrzymaliście ją wbrew przepisom. Co, chociaż raz, jest kompletną bzdurą- dodał, nie siląc się nawet na ściszenie głosu.- Obaj macie tyle czasu ile trzeba. Tylko ostrożnie. Ten cały Oroyama to prawdziwa gnida i z chęcią pociągnie was za słowa.

Naruto kiwnął głową. W sumie spodziewał się czegoś takiego ze strony prawnika Nanao. Już żałował, iż zgodził się ją przesłuchiwać. Sasuke jednak podejrzewał, że wie ona coś o Itachi'm, o czym nie mają pojęcia ich wspólnicy. Uzumaki zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego partner mógłby złamać kilka reguł, by dowiedzieć się tego, czego chce, więc wziął kobietę na siebie.

Ten pokój niczym nie różnił się od tamtego, w którym przesłuchiwał Ryu Mao. Teraz jednak przy stole siedziały dwie osoby. Nanao w tym samym czerwonym kimonie i mężczyzna o krótko obciętych blond włosach i jasnoniebieskich oczach o stalowym spojrzeniu.

-Witam, nazywam się Misaki Oroyama.- prawnik wstał i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Naruto. Ten jedynie kiwnął głową. po misji jego przestrzeń prywatna była zawsze lekko nadwyrężona i wolał się do nikogo nie zbliżać. Adwokat nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym gestem, raczej spodziewał się takiego zachowania.- Na samym wstępie chciałbym zaznaczyć, że moja klientka nie przyznaje się do postawionych zarzutów i prosi o zdjęcie tych łańcuchów.- Wskazał na cienkie, srebrne łańcuszki, które przykuwały Nanao do krzesła, zapewniając jej swobodę ruchów, jeśli chodzi o podniesienie ręki na wysokość stołu, lecz już nie wstawanie.

Uzumaki powstrzymał ciężkie westchnięcie. Czy oni naprawdę są tacy głupi? Przecież Ushikai nie wygrzebie się z tego. Rano zadzwonił prezydent Kraju Obłoków i powiedział, że jeśli chce, to Tsunade i inne Cienie mogą nadzorować jej proces, aby mieć pewność, że zostanie dobrze osądzona. Pan Takao był zawsze nieco nieufny wobec ninja i dawał duży kredyt zaufania swoim pracownikom, jednak miał mocno rozwinięte poczucie sprawiedliwości. Szczególnie wobec swoich najbliższych pracowników.

-To środek ostrożności. Może pan powtórzyć to z tą niewinnością?- Naruto włączył dyktafon. Od tego zaczyna się całe przesłuchanie. Gdy tylko prawnik to zrobił, zapytał:- A więc nie przyznaje się pani do niczego?

-Dokładnie- odpowiedział za swoją klientkę Mizuki. Naruto zamroził go swym najlepszym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się lekko, lecz dzielnie wytrzymał spojrzenie.- Proszę na mnie tak nie patrzeć.

-To znaczy jak?- Uzumaki wysilił się na miły ton.- Po prostu zastanawiam się, kiedy przechrzcił się pan na Nanao Ushikai, bo to ją właśnie pytam.

-Chętnie panu odpowiem, panie...

-Uzumaki- podpowiedział. Przyzwyczaił się do używania nazwiska matki, z ojcowskiego korzystał rzadko.

-... Uzumaki.- Nanao uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła włosy gestem, który był niezwykle uwodzicielski i wypracowany na to, by wyglądał jak najbardziej naturalnie pomimo swego wybitnie erotycznego przekazu. Oroyama spojrzał na to krótkie przedstawienie błędnym wzrokiem zauroczonego szczeniaka.- Nie wiedziałam nic o poczynaniach moich znajomych... a właściwie znajomego. Zostałam zaproszona przez pana Jina na małe spotkanie. Wydawało mu się, że będę zainteresowana ich ofertą.- W jej głosie rozbrzmiały bolesne i smutne tony. Naruto jednak nie dał się na to nabrać.- Wtedy weszliście wy. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ucieszyłam się, gdy zobaczył twoich kolegów ANBU. Bałam się, że zrobią mi krzywdę.- Rozległ się szloch i kobieta ukryła twarz w rękach, płacząc. Adwokat poklepał ją pocieszająco po trzęsących się ramionach.

-Moja klientka nie może dalej uczestniczyć w tym przesłuchaniu- oświadczył Mizuki i wyciągnął rękę, by wyłączyć dyktafon, jednak Naruto nie pozwolił mu na to.

-Problem w tym proszę pani- specjalnie zaakcentował słowo "pani", by pokazać, jak jej nie szanuje- że byłem tym ANBU, w którego pani mierzyła z pistoletu. Dziwny odruch u kogoś, kto cieszy się na widok swoich wybawicieli, prawda?- płacz urwał się natychmiast. Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego z wściekłością.- Tak tez myślałem. Więc może pani się jednak przyzna? Mamy podpisy cyfrowe pani komputera biurowego na kilku przelewach przeprowadzonych za pośrednictwem Internetu i paręnaście nagrań z waszych spotkań. To naprawdę głupio nakręcać posiedzenia narkotykowej szajki.

-W porządku, byłam szefem , zadowolony?- warknęła, ignorując swego prawnika, który nakazał jej milczenie.- Jednak nie ja to założyłam, tylko Jin.

-Jeszcze to sprawdzimy.- Naruto był zadowolony. Poszło szybko. Ushikai była z gatunku tych ludzi, którzy grają tak długo, dopóki ktoś nie przyłapie ich na kłamstwie.- Możesz starać się o mniejszy wymiar kary- zignorował niedowierzające prychnięcie Nanao- i z dożywocia może ci się to zmniejszyć nawet do dwudziestu pięciu lat pod warunkiem, że pomysł z hanabi, nie był twój.

-Nie był- powiedziała twardo.- Byłam przeciw temu, jednak Edward się uparł. I te ciężarówki... To też jego sprawka.- a to także kolejna cecha ludzi jej pokroju. Teraz wkopie wszystkich, których może.- Czego jednak za to chcesz?

-Co wiesz o Itachi'm Uchisze? Tylko nie kłam, wiem, że coś wiesz.

Zapadła cisza, w trakcie której Ushikai mierzyła go długim spojrzeniem. W końcu odezwała się:

-Zapewnicie mi najlepszą ochronę?

-Tak.

-Pani Ushikai!- wykrzyknął Mizuki.- Nie może pani...

-Proszę stąd wyjść- rozkazała cichym, złowieszczym głosem.- Muszę porozmawiać z tym panem.

Oroyama nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, lecz posłusznie wyszedł. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił wyraźnie, że rezygnuje z tej pracy. Widać, zastępca często traktowała go z takim lekceważeniem.

Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Nanao nachyliła się nad stołem w kierunku Naruto.

-Powiedział, że na kogoś czeka. Na blond ANBU- rzekła.- Mówił, że na pewno przyjdzie... a raczej przyjdziesz, tak?- ponownie kiwnął głową. Przypomniawszy sobie o mikrofonie, odpowiedział głośnym: "Tak". Tsunade później go zjedzie za zdradzenie swojej profesji.- Razem z takim przypominającym rybę założył specjalne jutsu przy wejściu do naszej siedziby i zakazał wychodzenia z niej. Twierdził, że to was powstrzyma, jednak pomylił się.- Krótki, smutny uśmiech.- Nie chciał tylko powiedzieć, czemu tak mu zależy na tym shinobi. Tamten drugi zdradził... przypadkiem... że Akatsuki potrzebuje "tego całego Junchiruuki".- Spojrzała z czymś co było pomieszaniem lęku, szacunku i czegoś jeszcze, co rozpaliło w jego podbrzuszu mile, ciepłe uczucie. Podobał jej się lub pociągało ją niebezpieczeństwo jakiego spodziewała się po możliwym związku z nosicielem demona. Albo jedno i drugie.- Nie wzięli żadnych pieniędzy, nic. Kazali nam tylko milczeć. Ale wydaje mi się- oparła łokcie na stole i położyła podbródek na splecionych palcach w sposób identyczny co Hokage tylko bardziej wyzywający- że by nas zabili.

-Bardzo możliwe- odrzekł.- Czy chce pani coś jeszcze dodać?

-Tak.- Zmrużyła swoje kocie oczy.- Dlaczego nie spotkałam tak uroczego, młodego mężczyzny jak ty wcześniej?- Zakryła usta dłonią modłą nieśmiałych dziewcząt, jednak po sposobie w jaki się zachowywała znać było, że nie jest taka nieśmiała. Zaczęła bawić się zwieszonym na szyi medalikiem. Naruto omal nie zerwał jej łańcuszka z szyi. Nie był chrześcijaninem, zresztą nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad swoją wiarą. Wiedział, że istnieje "ktoś", kto ich stworzył, Kyuube często wspominał o tej istocie, lecz jego medium nie wyznawało żadnej konkretnej religii. Przestrzegał prawa, wymierzał złoczyńcom karę i szanował wszystko, co jest związane z różnymi wyznaniami. W końcu wszystko sprowadza się do tego samego, prawda? Do wiary w jednego ktosia, który stworzył ten cały pieprznięty świat. Dlatego też widok tej handlarki narkotykami bawiącej się medalikiem oburzył go.- Chcesz wiedzieć pewnie, kiedy powstała nasza mała "spółka handlowa", tak?

-Właśnie miałem do tego przejść.- Usiadł wygodniej. Te krzesełka były naprawdę wkurzająco niewygodne.- Może zawołamy pani adwokata?

-Nie, nie trzeba.- Machnęła lekceważąco ręką.- Mamy tu dyktafon, a w rogach pokoju wiszą kamery. Chyba nie ma powodów, by się bać, prawda?- Uśmiechnęła się słodko i zarazem prowokująco, niby to przypadkiem splatając ręce tak, iż kimono odsłoniło lekko jej pierś. Natychmiast się poprawiła, udając, że nic nie zauważyła. Wbrew sobie Uzumaki poczuł wpływający na policzki rumieniec.

-Powiedziała pani, kto był pomysłodawcą tego przedsięwzięcia, może pani powtórzyć?

-Jin Tamaka- rzekła powoli i wyraźnie, na jej ustach błąkał się nadal uwodzicielki uśmieszek.- Sprawdzasz mnie?

-Muszę się upewnić, że pani nie kłamie.- Wyjął notes i zapisał dokładnie imię i nazwisko.

-Och, mów mi po imieniu. Ile masz lat? Dwadzieścia? W takim razie jestem niewiele od ciebie starsza, tylko pięć lat, więc nie zwracaj się do mnie per "pani", dobrze?- Poprawiła rękaw kimona, spod opuszczonych rzęs obserwując Naruto.

-Dobrze- zgodził się, w duchu kręcąc głową nad tą kobietą. Zauroczył ją to pewne. Może i Uchiha nadal jest najprzystojniejszym ciachem w Konoha, ale on mu tak bardzo pola nie ustępuje. Nie ma może tak umięśnionej piersi, ale brzuch, łydki i ramiona mają podobnie wyrzeźbione i obaj są atletycznej budowy. Z natury jednak dziewczęta wolą Sasuke: krótkie, sztywne czarne włosy i ciemne oczy tworzą z niego prawdziwego amanta. On natomiast ma swoją złotą czuprynę, która ostatnio jakby lekko pojaśniała od słońca, duże, błękitne oczy z rzęsami, których- jak poinformowała go Sakura- zazdroszczą mu dziewczyny i szerokim uśmiechem, gdzie Uchiha nie uśmiecha się prawie wcale, co wszystkie laski uważają za niezwykle pociągające. Także ma swój mały fanklub. A jeśli chodzi o rzęsy, to chętnie się zamieni na bardziej męskie, naprawdę.- Chcę teraz wiedzieć, kto jeszcze z wami współpracował, dokąd sięgacie i jakie Wioski Ninja z wami współpracują.

-Dużo trochę- zauważyła z psotnymi iskierkami w oczach.- Mogę prosić o coś do picia? Czuję, że to będzie długa rozmowa.

-Dobrze, chwilę.- Zdradziła kilka ważnych informacji i chce mówić dalej, może spełnić te jedną prośbę. Skontaktował się przez komórkę z Morino. Ten obiecał zaraz kogoś przysłać z wodą mineralną.- Zacznijmy więc, Nanao.

Pokraśniała z zadowolenia, kiedy użył jej imienia. Poinformowała go, że ma zamiar mówić, ponieważ "boli ją sumienie", w co, rzecz jasna, nie uwierzył. Prędzej była zainteresowana jakąś ulgą. Sęk w tym, że nie powiedział jej, iż jeśli jej partnerzy wyciągną na nią mocnego haka, ten akt "dobrej woli" nie zostanie wzięty pod uwagę w sadzie.

Pomysł "Akai Kin" narodził się przed pięcioma laty. Na początku handlowali tylko w Kraju Obłoków i Deszczu. Gdy jednak przyłączył sie do nich Ego dostali dostęp do wspaniałych środków produkowanych przez tego uzdolnionego chemika. Rozrastali się powoli, starannie maskując swoje ślady. Hanabi powstała stosunkowo niedawno, bo zaledwie przed rokiem. Ikushi chciał jeszcze to przetestować, bał się, że środek jest za silny, lecz Yuuko go przekonał, by wypuścili narkotyk na rynek. Nie, żadna Wioska nie jest w ten przemyt zamieszana. Żadni urzędnicy w pobliżu władców Krajów Środka także. Wysyłali także narkotyki za granicę do Europy- Naruto w tym momencie chciał zadzwonić szybko do Tsunade, by powiadomiła europejską policję, lecz powstrzymał się. Pieniądze deponowali w różnych bankach świata, najczęściej szwajcarskich i pod fałszywymi nazwiskami. Zatrudnili kilku dobrych hakerów, którzy skrzętnie tuszowali wszystkie transakcje- tutaj Uzumaki'ego nawiedziła myśl, że mogą nie być tak dobrzy jak Shikamaru i Moegi.

-To wszystko.- Mina skruszonego niewiniątka. Brakuje jej tylko skrzydeł i aureoli nad głową.- Będziesz na rozprawie?- posłała mu długie, mgliste spojrzenie.

-Raczej nie.- wstał, wyłączając dyktafon. Ushikai nie ruszyła się z miejsca.- I jeszcze jedno- rzucił, będąc już przy drzwiach- nie potrzebnie próbowałaś mnie poderwać, bym ci pomógł się stąd wydostać.- Posłał jej kpiący uśmieszek.- Jestem gejem.- usłyszał głośne wciągnięcie powietrze i zachichotał. Lubił ucierać nosa politykom.

Na zewnątrz spotkał Oroyamę. Prawnik minął go i poszedł do swojej klientki, nie zaszczycając Naruto spojrzeniem bądź słowem. Wzruszył ramionami i oddał dyktafon Ibikiemu.

-Dobrze poszło?

-Tak. Sasuke...

-Przesłuchuje już Yuuko.- Morino wskazał korytarz przed nimi.- Tobie został Tamaka...

* * *

 

To był naprawdę męczący dzień.

Udało mu się- całkowicie przypadkiem- zauroczyć sobą Ushikai i namówić ją do mówienia. Jednak Tamaka był gorszy. O wiele. Przynajmniej miał w porządku adwokata, Keiko Kokutsu. Próbowała namówić swojego klienta do mówienia, choćby po ot, by pokazać, że jest mu przynajmniej odrobinę przykro. Równie dobrze mogłaby mówić do ściany. Po niecałej godzinie Jin oświadczył, że Akai Kin było jego projektem i jest z tego dumny. Żałuje jedynie, iż wziął tylu pomocników oraz swojej wpadki. Na koniec dodał, że gdyby pozwolono mu wybrać ponownie, zrobiłby to samo.

Po skończeniu swojego przesłuchania, musiał czekać jeszcze dwadzieścia minut na Uchihę. Gdy ten opuszczał pokój przesłuchań, dojrzał za jego plecami wystraszonego Yuuko. Nie pytał jednak o nic. Sasuke tracący cierpliwość, choćby i nic nie robił, potrafi wywołać strach. Nawet ktoś nie będący ninja wyczuwa jego potężną, drgającą chakrę i trzęsie się ze strachu. naprawdę, przez chwilę współczuł temu staruszkowi.

Tylko przez chwilę.

Nie zatrzymali się nigdzie na obiad, od razu idąc do Kakashiego. Po drodze wymienili się informacjami. Ego dużo nie wiedział, był zainteresowany tylko wyrabianiem hanabi i rozwijaniem się jako chemik. Natomiast Yuuko dostarczył kilka ciekawych faktów, jak choćby taki, że ktoś z ich czwórki zlecił morderstwo na pewnym niewygodnym dealerze, który zadawał zbyt dużo pytań oraz całej jego rodzinie, w tym pięciomiesięcznemu dziecko. Wygląda jednak na to, że zastępczyni pana Takao trochę jednak posiedzi w więzieniu.

Będąc w szpitalu dowiedzieli się, że Hatake przed chwilą wyszedł do ogrodu z jakąś pielęgniarką. Znaleźli ich między wodnym oczkiem a dębem siedzących na ławce. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się tępo w wodę, a blond włosa dziewczyna bezskutecznie próbowała nawiązać z nim rozmowę.

-Hej Ino.- Naruto podszedł do koleżanki, szczerząc się radośnie. Sasuke jedynie kiwnął głową. Yamanaka odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Wzięła najwyraźniej przykład z Sakury i zaczęła siebie szanować, ale jej wzrok nadal był zamglony, kiedy patrzyła na jego partnera.- możesz nas zostawić samych?

-Jasne.- Kiwnęła głową, zwracając się do Lustrzanego Ninja:- Na chwilę zostawię cię z Naruto i Sasuke, dobrze?

Uzumaki patrzył jak odchodzi, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. Usiadł obok swojego sensei, natomiast Uchiha oparł sie o drzewo tuż koło srebrzystowłosego. Bardzo pragnął, by ktoś rozpoczął rozmowę, ale widać musi zająć się tym sam:

-Ładny dziś dzień, co nie, Kakashi-sensei?- Oklepane, ale lepsze niż nic.- Hm? Porozmawiasz z nami?

-Od kilku dni jest ładnie- odezwał sie wreszcie cichym, zmęczonym głosem Hatake.- Sakura była u mnie niedawno i wspominała, że złapaliście szefów tej narkotykowej bandy, co ostatnio zawróciła wszystkim w głowach. Gratulacje.- Na kilka sekund ciemne oczy przybrały dawny inteligentny i lekko znudzony wyraz. Szybko to jednak zniknęło, zastąpione obojętnością. Przynajmniej teraz mężczyzna wiedział, co się dzieje, a nie miał jeden z tych "ataków".

-Przyniosłem ci książkę, Kakashi-sensei- rzekł Uchiha, zwracając na siebie uwagę.- Chcesz, by ci poczytać?

Hatake kiwnął głową, a Naruto z rosnącym rozbawieniem patrzył, jak Uchiha otwiera szóstą część "Ich Ich Paradise"- ostatnią część, jaką napisał Jiraya- i czerwieni się lekko, prawie niezauważalnie na policzkach i szyi. On wiedział, co tam jest. Ero-sannin trochę "poeksperymentował" i dorzucił wątek yaoi i yuri- dość mocno rozbudowane zresztą. Po przeczytaniu pierwszego rozdziału nie zbliżał się do swojego Mistrza na odległość mniejszą niż dwa metry przez tydzień. Główny bohater bowiem bardzo przypominał jego samego.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Siedzą w słonecznym ogrodzie, osłonięci drzewami przed światem i delektują się książką Jirayi- trójka najlepszych ninja, jakich ma Konoha. Dobry Boże, dobrze, że nikt ich teraz nie słyszy. Sasuke bowiem przechodzi do coraz mocniejszych fragmentów, zachowując nadal swój monotonny głos i maskę zimnego drania. Jak długo uda mu się to utrzymać?

Zmrużył oczy, niby od niechcenia przejeżdżajac palcem wskazującym po górze szklanki whisky. Wzrok mężczyzny podążył za jego palcem, a nastepnie przesunał się na twarz. oparł się o biurko, lekko zaskocony głodem jaki zobaczył w ciemnozilonych oczach. Przekrzywił głowę na bok...

Zaraz stanowczo zrobi się gorąco.

Długo się nie udało. Skończył jednak czytać całą książkę i gdy Ino przyszła po Hatake, ten uśmiechał się delikatnie. Naruto, wychodząc ze szpitala, dowiedział się, że Sasuke wziął pierwszą lepsza książkę i nawet nie patrzył jaką. W przeciwnym razie- jak perorował- nie wziąłby takiego... cóż, porno. Aczkolwiek Naruto wyjaśnił mu, że była to najsłabsza powieść Jirayi i może lepiej, że Uchiha nie wziął innej części. Jeszcze by biedaczek padł na zawał.

Zjedli obiad w rezydencji Uchiha- jakąś zupkę z paczki- i zaczęli studiować zwój o pieczęci. Tak właściwie to Naruto czytał na głos- zazwyczaj tak robił z nowym tekstem, pomagało mu się to lepiej skupić- a Uchiha słuchał.

Technika założona na TenTen posiadała swą nazwę w starochińskim, kompletnie do przeczytania, jednak sposób poradzenia sobie z tym jutsu był dokładnie wyjaśniony. Przede wszystkim potrzebhy był Sharingan. Ta pieczęć odcinała świadomość ofiary od mózgu i jedynie kekkei genkai Uchihów potrafi na tle delikatnie oraz precyzyjnie operować chakrą, by przywrócić właściwy obieg chakry w mózgu i nic nie zepsuć. Uzumaki nie miał ochoty patrzeć, jak jego koleżanka zamienia się w roślinkę. Już i tak boli go strata Kakashi'ego.

-Kiedy będziesz mógł uleczyć TenTen?- zapytał Naruto, gdy tylko skończył czytać.- Ta technika uzdrawiająca jest nieco skomplikowana...- Czarne oczy zmierzyły go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Przełknął ślinę. Cholera, źle to zabrzmiało. - Nie miałem na myśli, że sobie nie poradzisz!- usprawiedliwił się szybko.- Po prostu się zastanawiam, kiedy odzyskam mojego partnera.

-Powinno mi to zająć trzy dni- mruknął w zamyśleniu Sasuke, przeczesując palcami włosy.- Dzisiaj jest środa, czyli w sobotę lub niedzielę, zależnie od zgody Tsunade, zająłbym się...

Wypowiedź została przerwana dzwoniącą komórką Uzumaki'ego. Widząc migający napis "Babcia", szybko odebrał.

-Tak?

-Czy znaleźliście ten zwój?- głos Hokage był nieco zniekształcony. Pewnie znowu ma jakąś awarię na łączach. Stanowczo za dużo czasu spędza przy telefonie.

-Tak, dopiero co...

-Świetnie.- Tsunade nie czekając, przeszła do sedna sprawy.- niech więc Sasuke zajmie się nauką, a ty Lisie przyjdź do mnie. Wraz z Wilkiem idziesz na misję.

Słowa "Lis" jak i "misja" zmobilizowały Naruto. Natychmiast porzucił swój wesoły ton, przechodząc na bardziej zawodowy.

-Co to za zadanie?- Na te słowa Uchiha poderwał głowę i zmrużył oczy. Uzumaki wiedział, że jego partner nie lubi być wykluczany z misji.

-Porwanie. Więcej dowiesz się w moim biurze. Widzę cię w nim za pięć minut.- Rozłączyła się.

-Muszę lecieć.- Na... nie, Lis podniósł się z podłogi, otrzepując spodnie.- Mamy małą kradzież.- Było to określenie żargonowe, często używane przez shinobi z Mgły. Będąc tam przez dość długi okres czasu, Lis podłapał kilka słówek.- Masz zająć się nauką.

-Z kim idziesz?- spytał Uchiha. Wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego. Jakkolwiek to, że musi zostać w Konoha boli go, to jednak nie sprzeciwia się. Rzadko Lis ma kogoś innego za partnera niż Panterę, który uważa, że niewielu jest ninja, którzy w razie konieczności, będą umieli zapanować nad uwolnionym demonem. Zazwyczaj zdarza się, iż Tsunade wysyła go z kimś innym, gdy Uchiha leży w szpitalu.

-Z Wilkiem- opowiedział. Obaj wiedzieli, kto kryje się pod tym pseudonimem. Sasuke rozjaśnił się trochę pod świadomością, że z Lisem pójdzie Neji.- Na razie.

Był już na dworze, ale i tak usłyszał ciche: "Powodzenia". Sasuke prędzej odgryzłby sobie język niż powiedział mu to prosto w twarz. Zna go tak dobrze...

Zajrzał po drodze do swojego mieszkania, chwytając maskę i po namyśle kilka sztuk broni. Pewnie jeszcze po to wróci, ale nie może pójść na zebranie bez broni! Jak to wygląda?

Wyskoczył przez okno, mrużąc oczy przed chylącym się już ku zachodowi słońcem. Kolejna nocna misja.

Cicho jak kot zaczął biec w kierunku ratusza. Dla bardziej wprawnego oka był zaledwie ciemnym błyskiem, który można wziąć za złudzenie optyczne.

Pięć minut to, patrząc na jego umiejętności, za dużo. Walczy w końcu z Uchihą, a jakikolwiek Uchiha z Sharinganem jest piekielnie szybki i Lis dość mocno rozwinął swój refleks jak i szybkie bieganie na długich dystansach.

Przed wejściem spotkał się z Wilkiem. Wymienili grzecznościowe skinienia głowami i weszli do środka.

 

**cdn**


	4. Chapter 4

 

Przemknęli przez piętra, zgrabnie omijając urzędników. W całym budynku panowało dziwne jak tę porę dnia poruszenie. Lis miał niejasne wrażenie, że jest to związane z jego przyszłym zadaniem.

Będąc pod drzwiami gabinetu Tsunade, usłyszeli wysoko podniesiony kobiecy głos, nieco piskliwy i jeszcze jeden, definitywnie męski, mówiący coś uspokajająco.

Lis zerknął na Wilka, który wzruszył ramionami i zapukał. Weszli bez proszenia, zresztą nie było czasu na takie kurtuazje.

W pomieszczeniu naprzeciw biurka Hokage i jej samej siedziały dwie osoby: brązowowłosa kobieta w zielonym żakiecie i rudy mężczyzna ubrany w szyty na miarę garnitur. Oboje wyglądali na dochodzących do czterdziestki. Szatynka miała zaczerwienione, fiołkowe oczy i ocierała je mokrą chusteczką. W rogu pokoju stała Jeż. Jej chakra pulsowała uspokajająco i pewnie tylko dlatego kobieta nie wpadła jeszcze w histerię. Posiadanie klanowych rezerw leczniczej chakry było przydatne.

\- Wchodźcie, chłopcy, i słuchajcie uważnie. - zaczęła Tsunade, patrząc ze współczuciem na parę przed nią.- Państwo tutaj to dyplomaci Kraju Piasku, Takashi i Rin Sora. Jadąc tutaj zostali napadnięci i...

\- Oni mają uratować moją córeczkę? - wybuchnęła Rin, przyciskając chusteczkę do oczu. - Nie wyglądają na zbyt silnych... - prychnęła.

\- Kochanie, uspokój się.- Takashi rzucił ANBU skruszone spojrzenie. Tężejący już obok Lisa Wilk uspokoił się. Ostatni klient, który zakwestionował jego umiejętności, zobaczył plecy Wilka i ten ani namową ani groźbą nie chciał się zgodzić później na wypełnienie tamtej misji.- Przepraszam za żonę. Hokage-sama mówiła, że jesteście najlepsi, ja jej wierzę...

\- Nasza eskorta także miała być najlepsza!- krzyknęła szatynka, zanosząc się łzami.- Moje dziecko, moje biedne, małe dziecko...

Jeż podeszła do kobiety i szepnęła jej coś uspokajająco do ucha. Ręką przejechała po plecach pani Sora i ta bez jakiegokolwiek dźwięku zapadła w sen.

\- Przepraszam, że to zrobiłam. - Jeż pochyliła lekko głowę przed dyplomatą. - To wszystko ją przerosło. Zaniosę pańską żonę do pokoju hotelowego...

\- Mojej rezydencji - wtrąciła przywódczyni Konohy.

\- ... rezydencji Hokage-sama i zaraz wracam. - Wykonała szybką technikę przeniesienia, nie kłaniając się na do widzenia nikomu. Lis ją znał, Jeż jest kuzynką Shikamaru. Cholernie silna i bardzo bystra. Jest także zbyt godna na zginanie przed kimkolwiek karku, ale nie próżna i egoistyczna. W sumie dla wielu ANBU jest pociągającą, lecz biedaczki zawsze dostają kosza. Lis wie, że wkurza ją, gdy faceci chcą jej zaimponować siłą - nie lubi podsłuchiwać, raz mu się tylko zdarzyło... no dobra, parę razy - i potrzebuje kogoś inteligentnego, kto wytrzyma jej humory. Jak na razie nikogo takiego nie znalazła.

\- Kiedy porwano pańską córkę?- zapytał Wilk.- I gdzie to było?

\- Przed kilkoma godzinami, jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów przed Konohą.- Lis dostrzegł w oczach Wilka złość. Jak ktoś śmiał zaatakować tak blisko Wioski? - Ansei nie jechała ze mną i z żoną, miała przyjechać trochę później.

\- Takashi-san jest bardzo wpływowym politykiem - rzekła Tsunade, składając ręce na piersi. - Mamy pewne podejrzenia, co do sprawców tego czynu. Takashi-san jest prawą ręką władcy Kraju Ognia i chce wprowadzić ustawę regulującą eksport naszych produktów. By nie płacić zbyt dużego podatku od dochodu, duża ilość firm wysyła swoje wyroby do Deszczu, Trawy i Piasku jako pomoc charytatywną. Kraj Ognia nie ma podpisanej żadnej ustawy z tymi krajami i dlatego nie wiadomo, czy faktycznie jest to pomoc charytatywna. Zazwyczaj jednak produkty są zwyczajnie sprzedawane. Nie można jednak tego w żaden sposób sprawdzić. Dopiero projekt ustawy Takashi-san sprawi, że będzie można kontrolować, co się dzieje z towarami za granicą. Swoją drogą ciekawe, że nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił.

-Władca Kraju Piasku nie chciał się zgodzić, a Trawa siedziała mu w kieszeni - wyjaśnił polityk. - Deszcz nie chciał się tym zajmować, gdyż nie potrzebował wojny z Trawą. Teraz jednak, kiedy sytuacja względem tej sprawy nie jest tak napięta, można coś z tym zrobić.

\- Tylko ludzie czerpiący z tego zyski, nie chcą się zgodzić na taki układ - odezwał się Lis. - Porywając pańską córkę mieli nadzieję, że wycofa się pan.

\- Dokładnie - przytaknęła Tsunade.- Szczególnie duża grupa działa na granicy Piasku. Właśnie Jeż znalazła resztki chakry, które doprowadziły nas w pobliże Suny. Dostaniecie od niej parametry kryjówki i będziecie musieli poradzić sobie sami. - Na te słowa mężczyzna poderwał się.- Spokojnie, znaleźliby pańską córkę, nawet gdybym im powiedziała tylko, że jest w okolicach granicy z Piaskiem. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jej oczy świeciły psotnie. - Sprawców macie oddać w ręce Kazekage-sama, zajęłam już się tym. - Wilk drgnął niezauważalnie, jego chakra lekko zawibrowała i Lis naprawdę musiał się postarać by to wyczuć. - Dziewczyna nazywa się Ansei, ma siedemnaście lat - Lis zdziwił się, słysząc to. Po lamencie jej matki wywnioskował, że dziecko ma około sześciu lat - rude włosy i ciemne oczy. Znakiem szczególnym jest znamię na prawej łydce i maleńka, prawie niewidoczna bliznę na ramieniu. - Przesunęła po biurku białą teczkę związaną beżowym paseczkiem. - Macie ją odbić jak najszybciej. Nie dostaliśmy jeszcze żądania okupu. Pośpieszcie się.

\- Czy będą tam shinobi Kazekage? - Lis wziął teczkę, podając ją Wilkowi. Ten przejrzał pobieżnie jej zawartość, szybkość zawdzięczając klanowemu Byakuganowi.

\- Kazekage pośle kilka patroli, ale nie wtrącą się, jeśli nie będziecie chcieli. I po wszystkim, Wilk, już nie wracasz.

\- Oczywiście, Hokage-sama. - Wilk skinął głową. Jak na niego to i tak dużo. Zresztą wszyscy ANBU mają coś, co Tsunade nazywa "paraliżem pleców". Nigdy się nikomu nie kłaniają, jedynie pochylają lekko głowy, a to i tak rzadko.

Lis chciałby wiedzieć, dlaczego chakra jego tymczasowego partnera zawirowała, gdy usłyszał o Sunie. Coś tam kojarzył, że Wilk i Gaara mieli małą wymianę poglądów ze trzy lata temu, co skończyło się dla Wilka tygodniem w szpitalu w bandażach, a dla Gaary złamanym obojczykiem i nadwyrężoną kostką. Od tamtego czasu umiejętności Wilka znacznie wzrosły. Ciekawe, jaki teraz byłby wynik walki.

Opuścili gabinet Tsunade, w tym samym momencie wykonując technikę przeniesienia w to samo miejsce. Na dach ratusza.

\- Za dziesięć minut w tym miejscu - zadecydował Wilk.

\- Wziąć bomby? - Lis rzucił partnerowi uważne spojrzenie. Odpowiedział mu potwierdzający, lekko drwiący wyraz perłowobiałych oczu.

No tak. Całkowicie bezsensowne pytanie. Pracując razem zawsze wszystko wysadzają.

* * *

 

Nie brał ze sobą dużo rzeczy. Kilka wybuchowych zwojów, komplet shuriken i kunai oraz swój miecz. Ostatnio rozmyślał, czy by nie sprawić sobie czegoś lepszego. Ostatecznie, włada białą bronią świetnie i Sasuke nie raz dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie powinien już używać "mieczyka" ANBU. W mniemaniu Uchihy bronią tą shinobi władają tylko w ostateczności i ktoś dobrze walczący, powinien posiadać w swoim arsenale coś "porządnego". W takich chwilach Naruto zazwyczaj odparowywał, że raczej nie znajdzie niczego w rodzaju Kusanagi, więc po co w ogóle cokolwiek kupować?

Wilk już na niego czekał. Lis nie lubił pojawiać się drugi na miejscu spotkania. Zawsze wydawało mu się wtedy, że się spóźnił.

Zauważył obok swojego partnera dużą torbę podróżną. Uniósł kącik ust w idealnej replice drwiącego uśmiechu Sasuke.

\- Nie jedziemy na wczasy - zauważył cicho.

\- Ja owszem. Właśnie jutro miałem jechać do Suny jako pomoc dla Nary. - Wilk zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię, odwracając się tyłem do Lisa. Wyjął z kieszeni gumkę i splątał rozwiewne co chwilę przez wiatr włosy. - Coś taki opryskliwy? Obsługa Ichiraku zachorowała?

\- Bardzo śmieszne - mruknął, wyciągając mapę. Miał na niej zaznaczoną najkrótszą drogę do Piasku. - Przesłuchiwałem dzisiaj pewnego kretyna, to wszystko.

Wilk spojrzał na niego z ukosa, strużki perłowej chakry musnęły Lisa, jakby próbując go uspokoić. Tylko przed czym? Lis zmrużył oczy, czując, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Pantera do ciebie dzwonił – warknął, bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, obnażając zęby. Zabije go. Albo przynajmniej porządnie zleje na najbliższym treningu.-Tak?

\- Wpadłem na niego, gdy szedłem do domu się spakować - odpowiedział uprzejmie Wilk, na co Lis prychnął. Jak rezydencja Uchihów jest w centrum Konohy, tak Hyuuga znajduje się na samym jej końcu. I tak po prostu na siebie wpadli? Wziął uspokajający oddech, by nie wybuchnąć. - Wspomniał, że ostatnio jesteś rozdrażniony... ale to nie umniejsza twoich możliwości bitewnych.

\- Ach tak? - chakra płynęła szybko po ciele Lisa, grożąc wybuchem. - Jak miło, że się o mnie martwi.

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi, co nie? - rzucił retoryczne pytanie Wilk. - A teraz lepiej zajmijmy się naszym zadaniem. Pokaz tę mapę.

\- Złapiemy ekspres odjeżdżający za pięć minut i będziemy na granicy za trzy godziny - obwieścił Lis, wskazując na czerwony szlak narysowany na papierze. - Jedzie on prosto, więc zaoszczędzimy czas. Następnie ruszymy na północ. Jeż przesłała mi informację, że kryjówka prawdopodobnie znajduje się jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od stacji, na której wysiądziemy.

\- Jeśli pobiegniemy, będziemy na miejscu szybciej niż ten ekspres - zauważył Wilk.

Lis uśmiechnął się, chowając mapę za pasem.

\- To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć.

* * *

 

Noc była chłodna i bezgwiezdna. Wiejący wiatr rzucał im drobinki piasku w usta i oczy tak, że musieli zawiązać sobie chusty na twarzach i "pożyczyć" z jednego z mijanych po drodze sklepów okulary. Poruszali się najszybciej jak mogli, co kilka minut omijając oddziały ludzi Kazekage. Gaara mocno wziął sobie do serca słowa Tsunade o patrolach na granicy.

Miejsce wyznaczone przez Jeża okazało się lipą, jednak zalewie dziesięć kilometrów dalej poczuli skupisko chakry. Po pięciu minutach doszli do budowli zamaskowanej genjutsu. Nie było ani w połowie tak silne jak najsłabsze jutsu Lisa, wiec nie miał on zbytnich problemów ze zdjęciem techniki. Jak na razie nie natrafili na żadne straże, ale wszyscy mogą siedzieć tuż przy wejściu, gotowi, aby ich powitać.

Oczom Lisa ukazał się parterowy budynek z odpadającym tynkiem i oknami bez szyb. Wydmy dobrze go maskowały, więc obaj partnerzy nie dziwili się, że patrole mogły przegapić to. W końcu Gaara nie wysłał swoich najlepszych shinobi.

\- Wejdziemy przez okno na dachu- odezwał się Wilk, wykorzystując swe klanowe oczy, by rozeznać się w sytuacji.- Dziewczyna jest więziona w piwnicy, pilnują ją straże złożone z ośmiorga osób.

\- Czyli odbijamy ją i dajemy znak ninja Gaary, że mają tutaj poczekać na tych, którzy kazali ją porwać.

Żadnego przytaknięcia, lecz Lis wiedział, że Wilk się zgadza. Czasami był zdziwiony jak dobrze rozumie się z Wilkiem, prawie tak samo dobrze jak z Panterą.

* * *

 

Strych był bardzo zakurzony i brudny. Lisowi zakręciło się w nosie i o mało nie kichnął. Przeszli ostrożnie po drewnianej podłodze, uważając, by ta nie zaskrzypiała pod ich stopami. Takie stare rudery są naprawdę upierdliwe. Lis nie cierpiał takich bud. Zazwyczaj przy schodzeniu ze strychu wrogowie ich słyszeli. Drzwi lub klapa w podłodze miała nienaoliwione zawiasy i do widzenia elemencie zaskoczenia.

Tym razem jednak klapa nie wydala z siebie żadnego dźwięku i bezszelestnie zeskoczyli ze schodów na parter. Na lewo mieli kuchnię, na prawo pokój, a za sobą drzwi do piwnicy. Dochodziły stamtąd urywki rozmów i zbliżające się kroki. Szybko skryli się w salonie, nie chcąc na razie zostać przyłapanymi. Najpierw musieli zorientować się z kim walczą.

Ukryty za obdrapanym biurkiem Lis widział jedynie parę niebieskich butów, które pokręciły się chwile po kuchni wręcz błagającej o posprzątanie. Shinobi nawet nie zajrzał do pokoju, co zdziwiło Lisa. Każdy szanujący się ninja zrobiłby mały obchód. Stojący za skrzydłem szafy Wilk jedynie wzruszył ramionami na spojrzenie partnera.

Pomieszczenie było mocno zapuszczone i brudne. Ze ścian płatami odchodziła żółta tapeta, gdzieniegdzie widać było cegły. Na podłodze leżały opakowania po pizzy i chińskim jedzeniu na wynos. W powietrzu unosił się słodki odór pleśni. W rogu leżało jedzenie pokryte zielonym nalotem. Lis odwrócił wzrok.

Na biurku stał komputer i to nim zajął się Wilk. Niestety, nie było tam żadnych ważnych danych. Jedynie kilka gier i filmów erotycznych. Mimo to i tak skompresowali dysk i zrzucili go na dwie płytki DVD. Nie było zajęte dużo miejsca. W czasie, kiedy to kopiowali, nikt nie przyszedł. To tylko utwierdziło Lisa w jego teorii. Wyczuli chakrę, ponieważ ktoś tutaj skończył Akademię, lecz niekoniecznie miał wysoką rangę. Reszta osób była najprawdopodobniej zwykłymi ochroniarzami.

Otworzyli po cichu drzwi do piwnicy. Na dole migało małe światełko. Lis uspokoił oddech, wyjmując miecz. Zabawę czas zacząć.

Lis nie pomylił się. Faktycznie było tylko dwoje ninja i to zaledwie chuninów oraz sześcioro ochroniarzy. Bronili oni wejścia do celi, obłożonej kilkoma pieczęciami.

\- Zapytam po raz ostatni: gdzie jest reszta waszych ludzi? - Wilk stał nad jednym z goryli, który wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. - Mój partner rozpracowuje te pieczęcie już minutę, co znaczy, że tamci dwaj chunini ich nie założyli. Więc? - Faktycznie, Lis musiał się nieco natrudzić, by zdjąć techniki z drzwi.

\- Pojechali do miasta - wyrzucił z siebie mężczyzna. Wzrok utkwił w ostrzu kunai Wilka. - Mieli niedługo wrócić.

\- Widzisz, jednak umiesz mówić. - Wilk dotknął ochroniarza w skroń i ten padł zemdlony. - Już?

\- Już. - Lis odsunął drzwi. Pokój był mały i zatęchły. W rogu, pod oknem siedziała skulona młoda dziewczyna. Na widok ANBU poderwała się, przyjmując pozycję obronną.- Spokoj...

\- Zbliż się jeszcze kawałek, a oberwiesz jak tamten - zagroziła. Na policzku miała krwawą pręgę. Zraniona warga napuchnęła lekko. Miała zabrudzoną twarz i dłonie oraz podarte na kolanie spodnie. Nie wyglądała na mocno poszkodowaną. No i była ładna. - Jak tak wam przeszkadza mój ojciec, to może go porwiecie? - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nagle, gdy nad ramieniem Wilka zobaczyła leżących jej oprawców. - Kim wy jesteście?

-ANBU Konoha-gakure- przedstawił ich Lis.- Ansei Sora, zgadza się? Pójdziesz z nami.- Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku dziewczyny, lecz ta odsunęła się, warcząc ostrzegawczo.

\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie kłamiecie?

Wilk podszedł do niej, wyciągając swoją legitymację. Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza, a później Ansei uśmiechnęła się.

\- Idziemy do domu? - zapytała.

\- Tak - przytaknął Wilk, dotykając delikatnie jej rannego policzka. - Kto ci to zrobił?

\- Taki jeden osiłek... Nie chciałam dać się porwać. - Jakiś psotny ognik zatańczył w oczach dziewczyny. - Nie wiedział także biedaczek, że chodziłam na aikido.

\- Jasne. Wyjdźmy stąd i wtedy zapytamy cię o nazwiska jakie pamiętasz i twarze. - Lis podał rękę Ansei. - Chodźmy.

Zatrzymali się jakiś kilometr od tamtej kryjówki, gdzie zostawili torbę z rzeczami Wilka. Noc była zimna, a Sora miała na sobie letnie rzeczy, więc Wilk wygrzebał dla niej jakąś swoją bluzę i teraz siedziała pod samotną sosną, obserwując partnerów i podjadając kanapki Wilka. Lis uważał, że to naprawdę miłe ze strony Wilka, iż tak pozwala na wszystko tej dziewczynie. Ale zasłużyła na specjalne traktowanie. Lis może na palcach jednej ręki policzyć osoby, które nie panikowały, gdy je uwalniał, a podeszły do tego racjonalnie jak Ansei.  _Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie kłamiecie?_  Bystra nastolatka.

W trakcie rozmyślań Lisa, Wilk próbował połączyć się przez krótkofalówkę z najbliższym patrolem Gaary.

\- Tak, na północ od was. Zgadza się. - Partner Lisa brzmiał, jakby zaraz miał wyjść z siebie. Lis przezornie odsunął się. Nie miał ochoty oberwać Obrotem Nieba. - Bandytów skrępowaliśmy, ale przyjdą jeszcze jedni... nie, cholera jasna, nie mam pojęcia, kto ma się nimi zająć! - wykrzyczał w kierunku słuchawki. Następnie, nie dając dojść do słowa rozmówcy, rzucił: - Poradzimy sobie sami, dzięki. - Rozłączył się i rzucił krótkofalówką w pobliską kępę trawy. Na granicy Piasku krajobraz przechodził z leśnego w pustynny i było trochę dziwnym widokiem oglądanie kilku drzew rosnących obok siebie, a tuż obok nich stojącej wydmy. - Chyba zostaliśmy sami.

\- Ansei zostaje tutaj, a my idziemy zająć się tymi, którzy wrócą, tak?

Wilk przytaknął, a dziewczyna zakrztusiła się bułką.

\- Zostawicie mnie? - Nie brzmiała jakby się bała, a raczej była zdziwiona. - Mieliście mnie chyba pilnować.

\- Błąd - oświadczył Wilk. - Mieliśmy cię uratować i wrócić z tobą do Konohy, a ninja Kazekage miały zająć się twoimi porywaczami. - Lis wiedział, że jego partner jest wściekły i w takich chwilach nad sobą nie panuje. Kiedyś zrobił w takim stanie awanturę Hokage. Jakkolwiek wyrzucenie jej komputera przez okno było lekkim przegięciem, tak do tej pory Lis zaśmiewa się do rozpuki, kiedy tylko to sobie przypomni. - Widać musimy zająć się tym sami. Ci kretyni nie mają pewności, że porywacze są obywatelami Piasku i nic nie mogą zrobić. - Zacisnął mocno dłonie, a w następnej sekundzie je rozluźnił. - Dlatego panienko Sora, poczekasz tutaj na nas. Zostawimy cię obłożoną genjutsu i dostaniesz po jednym naszym klonie.

\- W porządku. - Ruda kiwnęła głową.

* * *

 

Tak jak przewidzieli, "przełożeni" wrócili w ciągu półgodziny. W tym czasie zdążyli zostawić w całym domu pułapki. Jakoś nie mieli ochoty na walkę z kimś o wiele słabszym od siebie i tylko obserwowali, jak wszyscy po kolei wpadają w ich zasadzki. Szczególnym przypadkiem okazała się osoba numer pięć: dyplomata Trawy. Wilk sprawdził dowody osobiste całej reszty: sami obywatele Piasku. Lis poczuł, że jak tylko oddadzą tych zbirów jednemu z patroli, jego partner na pewno o tym wspomni. Sam zrobiłby tak samo.

Nie musieli wracać do Konohy. Takashi sam przyjechał po córkę i przekazał przy okazji wiadomość od Tsunade: Lis ma jechać do Suny z Wilkiem i przywieźć stamtąd zwój od Kazekage. Nie zmartwiło to Lisa, nawet troszeczkę się ucieszył - Naruto się ucieszył, Lisa to obeszło szerokim łukiem. Po prostu kolejne zadanie do zrealizowania.

W Suna-gakure byli następnego dnia pod wieczór. Ominęli skrzętnie strażników przy Bramie, jednak tuż za nią czekał Hideki - jeden z najlepszych ludzi Gaary - i go już nie ominęli. Był jednym z nielicznych shinobi, który był zdolny zauważył Lisa i Wilka.

\- Kazekage na was czeka – oznajmił. - Chodźcie za mną.

Kazekage siedział w swoim biurze, zakopany po uszy w papierach. Ledwo skinął im na powitanie głową, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

\- Hideki, wyjdź. - Ninja opuścił gabinet bezszelestnie i dopiero wtedy oficjalna maska przywódcy Wioski opadła. - Witam. Możecie ściągnąć maski, nikt was nie szpieguje.

\- Hokage-sama kazała mi przekazać jej zwój - powiedział Lis, jakby nie dosłyszał poprzedniej wypowiedzi Kazekage. - Przesyła także wyrazy pozdrowienia.

\- Podziękuj jej ode mnie. - Czerwonowłosy podszedł do szafy i z szuflady na kluczyk wyjął mały zwitek pergaminu. - Przekażesz jej to. A ty, Hyuuga, masz już gotowe mieszkanie. Zaraz ktoś cię do niego zaprowadzi. Proszę także - spojrzał z czymś, co można by uznać za nadzieję, gdyby nie był to Junchiruuki piaskowego demona - by Lis został do jutra. Wspaniale poradziliście sobie na granicy i zasłużyliście na odpoczynek.

Lis zmrużył oczy. Kazekage wie najlepiej, że broń rzadko powinna odpoczywać, częściej trenować. Wygląda na to, że faktycznie chce, by Lis został. Tylko po co?

\- Oczywiście, zostanę.

\- Zaraz ktoś was zaprowadzi do mieszkania. - Gaara wrócił za biurko, siadając nienaturalnie prosto. Grzywka wpadała mu lekko w oczy. Lis czuł, jak jego partner napina się, jakby chciał zaatakować. Tylko dlaczego? Kyuube zawarczał głucho, wyczuwając drżenie Shukaku. Lis wolał nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby ci dwaj się pokłócili.

* * *

 

Mieszkanie Wilka okazało się ładnie urządzoną kawalerką, gdzie jeden pokój pełnił równocześnie funkcję salonu, sypialni, przedpokoju i biura. Zaraz z niego przechodziło się do kuchni lub małej łazienki. Pod oknem stało biurko z komputerem, pod ścianą rozkładane łóżko. W szafie znaleźli kilka futonów i bez słów zdecydowali, że to na nich spędzą noc. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaili się do niewygodnego spania podczas misji, że łóżko było dla nich czymś za miękkim.

Neji wepchnął go do łazienki i zakał się umyć, a sam zabrał się za układanie rzeczy w szafie i przy okazji nastawił wodę na herbatę. Lodówka była dobrze zaopatrzona, a w szafce znaleźli puszkę z oolongiem. Hyuuga był także na tyle uprzejmy, iż pożyczył Lisowi swój szlafrok. W sumie byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i Naruto nie raz i nie dwa gościł u siebie Hyuugę, który znowu pokłócił się z wujem tak, że jego pieczęć Uwięzionego Ptaka płonęła z bólu. W takich chwilach rozkładał na podłodze dodatkowy materac, zaparzał herbatę, przynosił ciasteczka i siedzieli do wczesnych godzin rannych nic nie mówiąc. Takie chwile zdarzały się, gdy Rocka Lee nie było w Konoha. Zazwyczaj to on zgarniał błądzącego po ulicach Neji'ego. Hyuuga w takich chwilach był nieobliczalny. Zmęczony, rozeźlony Wilk nie jest bezpieczny dla otoczenia.

Myjąc się, Lis pozwolił sobie na krótki odpoczynek, zdając się na szósty zmysł Hyuugi. Może i nikt ich nie zaatakuje, ale jednak. Zastanawiało go zachowanie Gaary. Był dziwnie spięty, jakby czekał na... cóż, cokolwiek by to nie było, Naruto... tak, teraz Naruto, wyciągnie to z niego. Są w końcu przyjaciółmi, aczkolwiek widzą się średnio raz na dwa miesiące.

Zjadł z Neji'm skromną kolację, niewiele mówiąc. Chciał się położyć i poczekać z odwiedzinami u Gaary po zaśnięciu Hyuugi, jednak ten stwierdził, że idzie na spacer i Naruto ma mu nie zdemolować mieszkania. Coś w jego głosie ostrzegło Uzumaki'ego, iż nie będzie to jakiś zwykły spacer. Podejrzewał, gdzie wybierze się Hyuuga i chociaż śledzenie Wilka równa się ORION'owi to pójdzie za nim. Jeszcze kretyni coś zrobią... Dlaczego większość jego znajomych musi mieć hopla na punkcie siły i honoru?

Skradał się za przyjacielem jak cień, tej był jednak zbyt zatopiony w myślach, by go zauważyć. Przysiadł na dachu najwyższego budynki i czekał. Po kilku minutach przyszedł Gaara. Naruto zauważył wymianę spojrzeń między nimi w biurze, nie sądził jednak, iż umówili się na spotkanie. Poczeka i zorientuje się, czy mają zamiar się bić, a potem sobie pójdzie.

Przez kilkanaście minut obaj rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Gaara stał wyprostowany, na jego twarzy czysta obojętność, natomiast z postawy Neji'ego emanowała siła rodu Hyuuga, ich godność i dostojeństwo. Naruto bardzo chciał usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają, gdy nagle czerwonowłosy szepnął coś, co sprawiło, że Hyuuga drgnął i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Uzumaki prawie wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki, chcąc ratować Wilka. Jak dotąd Shukaku pozwolił dotknąć się tylko Kyuube'emu...

To, co zobaczył odebrało oddech jego płucom i sprawiło, że serce przyśpieszyło do trzystu uderzeń na minutę. Neji przyciągnął do siebie Kazekage i pocałował go. Neji pocałował Gaarę. Naruto musiał oprzeć się o zbiornik z wodą, aby to przetworzyć. Gdy ponownie wychylił się zza swojej kryjówki ujrzał obu shinobi wyciągniętych na pelerynie Pustynnego. Policzki zaczęły palić go żywym ogniem. Neji przypominał kanon rzeźb mistrzów greckich. Miał pięknie wyrzeźbione ramiona i mięśnie brzucha, a zjeżdżające z niego spodnie ukazał wspaniale umięśnione, mocne, białe uda. Nachylał się nad Gaarą, szczypiąc ustami mlecznobiałą skórę. Subaku może i nie miał tak ładnie wyrzeźbionej sylwetki jak Hyuuga, był raczej drobny, ale i tak było widać, że trenuje i jest silnym ninją. Naruto obserwował z rosnącym uczuciem gorąca na twarzy, jak całują się, drapią i gryzą. Seks był mocny i namiętny i nie miał nic wspólnego ze świecącym księżycem. Czuł tę przepełnioną rządzą atmosferę i prawie się podniecił widokiem, jaki przedstawiali jego dwaj przyjaciele. Miał kiedyś misję, gdzie musiał podglądać kochającą się parę razem z Panterą - miał wtedy osiemnaście lat i partner zaśmiewał się pod nosem z jego zażenowania - ale nie, tamto nie równało się temu obrazkowi. Dziki, barbarzyński seks pełen namiętności.

Cholera, musi sobie kogoś znaleźć.

Neji poruszał się coraz szybciej miedzy nogami Gaary, ściskał mocno pośladki Pustynnego, twarz utkwił w zagłębieniu jego ramienia i nie był chyba świadomy, że czerwonowłosy zaciska ręce na jego plecach tak, iż na pewno zostaną siniaki, ani, że z odchyloną do tyłu głową i ustami łapczywie wciągającymi powietrze wygląda nieziemsko seksownie...

Uzumaki doszedł do wniosku, iż nie, nie pobiją się i może już iść. Zresztą miał niemiłe wrażenie, że oboje wiedzieli o jego obecności. W końcu są potężnymi ninja, prawda? Tylko dlaczego nie zareagowali? Pewnie chcieli mu pokazać, że potrafią zachować się w cywilizowany sposób, znaczy nie bijąc się. Reszta ich chyba mało obchodziła. Tak samo jak to, że nie będzie mógł im spojrzeć w oczy przez tydzień. Co najmniej.

* * *

 

Neji wrócił po jakichś dwóch godzinach wyraźnie zmęczony, otoczony zapachem dobrego, porządnego seksu. Nic nie powiedział, gdy zobaczył, że Naruto czyta, jedynie skinął mu głową i poszedł się myć. Uzumaki odetchnął z ulgą. Nie oberwał, aczkolwiek wszystko może się jeszcze zdarzyć.

\- Myślałeś, że sobie urządzimy sparing? - zapytał Hyuuga, wychodząc z łazienki. Spod szlafroka wystawał kawałek bladej piersi z małym, czerwonym punkcikiem. - Tak?

\- Raczej, że się zabijecie - mruknął Naruto, wstając.- Masz ochotę na coś do picia? Znalazłem jeszcze Cesarską Wiśnię.

Długowłosy przytaknął, wyraz jego perłowych oczu trudny do odczytania. Usiedli w kuchni jedynie przy świetle małej żarówki znad chlebaka. Pili herbatę w milczeniu, szukając odpowiednich słów. Byli ninja, nigdy nie mówili nic zbędnego.

\- Zachowasz to dla siebie?

Zdziwiony Naruto uniósł brew.

\- Przez chwilę myślałeś inaczej? - machnął lekceważąco ręką.- Daj spokój, nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że twoje i Gaary utarczki wynikły z powodu napięcia seksualnego...

\- To był pierwszy raz - odezwał się w zamyśleniu Neji, przerywając przyjacielowi.- Nie planowałem tego.

\- Zawsze mówiłem, że spontaniczność rządzi- wyszczerzył się Uzumaki. Wargi Hyuugi wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, który natychmiast został zasłonięty kubkiem.- Rozumiem, że praca tutaj będzie... owocna? - Z zainteresowaniem obserwował ciemniejące lekko policzki.- Zgadłem?

\- Znalazłbyś sobie kogoś- fuknął Hyuuga, odwracając wzrok.- A teraz pij i idź spać.

\- Do łóżka? - Naruto zrobił niewinną minkę i mrugnął powoli, długie rzęsy zatrzepotały niczym skrzydełka motyla. Czasami jednak fajnie było je mieć.- A-ale co na to powie Kazekage-sama?- Spuścił wzrok jak jakaś speszona nastolatka. Co powiedziałby "Kazekage-sama" nie dowiedział się, za to musiał schylić się przed lecącą małą gwiazdką shuriken. Kolejna rzecz łącząca Neji'ego i Sasuke: obaj nie znają się na żartach.- A teraz na poważnie. - Zrzucił maskę kawalarza i utkwił w przyjacielu nieruchome spojrzenie.- Jeśli to był tylko raz, to w porządku, ale jeśli chcecie to powtórzyć... Wybrałeś sobie ciężkiego kochanka, nie powiem. Przywódca Suny i potomek klanu Hyuuga. Wiesz, jaki byłby z tego skandal? - Upił łyk herbaty. Przyjemne gorąco rozlało się po jego ciele.- Nie chcę ci nic wypominać, mnie to nie przeszkadza, ale inni...

\- Mam gdzieś, co pomyślą inni - burknął zza kubka Neji. Odstawił naczynie na bok i podparł głowę na ręku, patrząc w dal zamyślonym wzrokiem. - To nie tak, że my się kochamy. Po prostu ciągnie nas do siebie pod względem fizycznym, nic więcej. - Odgarnął kosmyk włosów z twarzy i Naruto żywo stanęła przed oczami scena, kiedy Gaara wtulał policzek w te włosy, na jego twarzy spokój i odurzenie. - Wiem, że to Kazekage, ale nie ma żadnych wyznań miłosnych, nic się nie dzieje.

Słowa Neji'ego zostawiły pewną furtkę, nie dokończyły swojej myśli, którą Uzumaki w lot złapał. "Nie ma żadnych wyznań." A jeżeli pojawi się jakieś wyznanie? Subaku nigdy nie był kochany, dopiero od kilku lat posiada osoby, które może nazwać przyjaciółmi, cały czas był sam. Wilk natomiast przez całe swoje życie słyszy, że jest jedynie boczną gałęzią rodu, aczkolwiek teraz nie uderza to w niego tak mocno jak niegdyś. Temu dwojgu wystarczy tylko przebić się przez mur drugiego, by zyskać coś więcej niż sporadycznego partnera do seksu. Ale nawet wtedy będą nad nimi wisiały słowa: "Nie ma żadnych wyznań" i faktycznie nic nie zrobią. Dwaj uparci shinobi. Chociaż, znając ich charaktery możliwe, że w przypływie wisielczego humoru obwieszczą światu to i owo. Byłoby wesoło.

Złapał spojrzenie Hyuugi i powiedziało mu ono, że jego właściciel wie, o czym myśli i zgadza się z tym. Wilk czasami woli gesty od słów, będąc w dzieciństwie okłamywanym dość długi czas. Zresztą w świecie ninja słowa mają małe znaczenie.

Naruto obserwował jak jego partner dokańcza swoją herbatę, myje kubek i idzie do sypialni/salonu/przedpokoju. Gdyby miał wskazać kogoś za jego kochanka na pewno nie byłby to Gaara.

Przykrywając się już kołdrą, usłyszał szept Wilka:

\- Gaara prosił, by cię pozdrowić i przekazać, byś do niego jutro wpadł.

Zatkało go. I gdyby od tego zależało jego życie nie umiałby wskazać momentu w swoim życiu, w którym był bardziej zawstydzony niż teraz.

\- Dzięki - mruknął w końcu. Był pewny, iż doleciał go słaby odgłos śmiechu.

* * *

 

Wstawił się w gabinecie Kazekage o siódmej rano, gdy jeszcze większość urzędników nie przyszła do pracy. Gaara jednak już siedział w swoim fotelu, przeglądając raporty z wczorajszej akcji. Pod oczami miał lekkie cienie.

\- Kazekage-sama prosił bym przyszedł. - Stanął na baczność. Nie ubrał maski, miał ją schowaną w plecaku. Teraz nie była potrzebna.- Słucham.

\- Naruto, jesteśmy tutaj sami - powiedział czerwonowłosy. - Nazwij mnie jeszcze raz "Kazekage-sama", a wypowiem wojnę Liściowi, a ciebie zaraz zmiotę.

Uzumaki'emu opadła szczęka. Czy Gaara właśnie...

\- Zażartowałeś?- Naruto szybko podniósł wiszącą mu gdzieś w okolicach obojczyka żuchwę.- Prawie się nabrałem. Rozchorowałeś się czy co?

\- Raczej odprężyłem. - Zielone oczy zmierzyły go długim spojrzeniem i wiedział, o czym jego przyjaciel mówi. Przynajmniej zostało mu tyle przyzwoitości, by się zaczerwienić. - Mam nadzieję, że spędziłeś spokojną noc i wyspałeś się tak jak ja. Księżyc wczoraj świecił niezwykle jasno, mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzał. Należał ci się odpoczynek, miałeś ostatnio dużo pracy. Podobno nie ruszył jeszcze proces szefów Akai Kin. Pewnie po nim Hokage-sama da ci urlop. Może przyjedziesz tutaj? Porozmawiamy trochę. Nocne rozmowy są dobre, przynajmniej tak mówi Sai. Sprzyjają zwierzeniom...

\- No dalej, torturuj mnie jeszcze - mruknął urażony Naruto, składając ręce na piersi, coraz bardziej przekonany, iż Pustynny się źle czuje. - Obraziłem się. - Uśmiechnęli się do siebie: Gaara ledwo co wygiął usta, natomiast Uzumaki wyszczerzył całe uzębienie. - Wiesz, że nie będę ci robił żadnych wyrzutów. Po prostu... uważaj - dodał miękko, zostawiając Garze do dokończenia na co ma uważać: by nikt ich nie złapał i by się nie zakochał - bo to drugie nie wiadomo jak może się skończyć. Pustynny kiwnął głową, przyjmując wypowiedź przyjaciela do świadomości.- A w jakim celu mnie wezwałeś? Raczej nie po to, by omówić wczorajsze wydarzenia. - Mrugnął łobuzersko.

\- Tsunade kazała ci jak szybciej wracać do Konohy w związku z aktywnością Akatsuki- rzekł Gaara nieco ostrożnym tonem, co wzbudziło w Uzumaki'm podejrzenia. - Miałem cię spytać, czy nie potrzebujesz ochrony.- Jego głos wyraźnie mówił, że nie uważa, by jego przyjaciel potrzebował ochroniarza. - W dodatku Uchiha kazał jej, a przynajmniej tak mi powiedziała przez telefon, poprosić mnie o ten zwój, co ci wczoraj dałem. Nie jest w sumie bardzo ważny. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie interesuje mnie to zbytnio, ale sądząc z tonu Hokage, sprawa jest poważna. I powinieneś się pośpieszyć, żeby uratować Uchihę. Rozkazać coś Hokage...

\- Sasuke zawsze miał tupet. - Uśmiechnął się Naruto.- Sprawa faktycznie jest poważna, a ja nie potrzebuję ochrony.

\- I tak powiedziałem Tsunade - oznajmił Gaara.- Rozumiem, że już idziesz?

\- Niestety. - Zrobił zbolałą minę. Po chwili przyszedł mu do głowy diabelski pomysł. Nie ma jeszcze misji, nie ma maski Lisa, zatem może sobie na to pozwolić.- Nawet nie podejdziesz i mi ręki nie podasz? Nie masz zbyt wygodnego łóżka, skoro wstajesz cały obolały. - Kamienny wzrok Pustynnego mógł zabić. Piasek zaszeleścił lekko, lecz jego właściciel nie wyglądał na bardzo złego.

\- Powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć.

-Już druga osoba mi to mówi. - Podszedł do Kazekage i uścisnął mu krótko dłoń.- Do zobaczenia kiedyś.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Zamykał już drzwi, gdy coś go podkusiło do powiedzenia:

\- Neji przeglądał dziś uważnie lodówkę. Radzę ci nie jeść nic, co ci poda. Rozstrój żołądka niszczy atmosferę. To ja lecę. Cześć!- Ledwo zdążył zamknąć drzwi i usłyszał, jak odbija się od nich piasek. Zachichotał diabelsko, po czym wyjął maskę lisa. Zwierzę szczerzyło do niego zęby. Większość masek posiada tylko pyszczki zwierząt, tylko jego i Wilka mają narysowane zęby. To chyba najbardziej przeraża ich przeciwników.

* * *

 

W Konoha był późnym popołudniem. Wziął szybki prysznic, a następnie przejrzał zostawioną na wycieraczce pocztę. Listonosz kładzie ją tam teraz, by jak kiedyś, nie oberwać pieczęcią. Sąsiedzi unikają go jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś. W sumie ma dosyć pieniędzy, by przeprowadzić się do jakiegoś małego domku z dwoma pokojami na obrzeżach Wioski. Przyjaciele doradzali mu to nie raz i chyba w końcu ich posłucha. Szczególnie, że widział taki jeden, skryty drzewami przed szersza publicznością. Byłby odpowiedni.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła szósta. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że uczącemu sie Uchisze nie wolno przeszkadzać. W takim razie komu ma oddać zwój? Lepiej sam się przejdzie do swojego partnera. Nie jest na tyle późno, by położyć się spać, a...

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć zapomniał o tym, kiedy złapał go nagły ból brzucha. Zgiął się wpół, rozpaczliwie chwytając ustami powietrze. Cholera, niedobrze. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi wykonał technikę uzdrawiającą, której nauczył go Sakura. Ale dlaczego demon ma swój napad właśnie teraz? Nie są otoczeni przez wrogów, gdzie tam! Ostatnio zabił dość dużo osób, by Kyuube był zadowolony. Zatem dlaczego?

Ból powrócił, lecz już nie tak mocny. Zacisnął zęby, postanawiając pobiec szybko do Sasuke, a następnie do...

Ponownie nim rzuciło.

Wyskoczył rzez okno, nie zamykając nawet drzwi. Im szybciej wszystko załatwi tym lepiej.

Uchiha nic nie powiedział, gdy pojawił się w jego drzwiach, ledwo utrzymując pionową postawę.

\- Już prawie skończyłem - odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. - Leć, młotku.

Normalnie by się obraził. Normalnie by stuknął Sasuke przypominając, że za trzy miesiące kończy dwadzieścia jeden lat. Normalnie już by się bili. Ale teraz nie mogło być mowy o normalności.

Sakura na jego widok nic nie powiedziała. Odkąd sama stała się pełnoletnia przeprowadziła się do małego, dwupokojowego mieszkania niedaleko szpitala. Naruto lubił tu przychodzić. Oboje żyli sami, tylko mieszkanie Haruno był potulne, bo tu mieszkała, a jego zapuszczone - egzystencja nie potrzebowała porządku.

Dziewczyna ulokowała zwijającego się z bólu Uzumaki'ego na futonie w swoim gabinecie i owinęła go miękką, puszystą kołdrą. Zostawiła mu także butelkę z wodą przy oknie i wyszła, obkładając drzwi pieczęciami blokującymi wyjście. Złapał jej współczujące spojrzenie i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nie lubił współczucia, nie w takich chwilach. To... ten ból jest po prostu ceną jaką płaci za siłę.

Kyuube krzyczał w jego wnętrzu, chcąc się wydostać. Na zewnątrz robiło się coraz ciemniej, a mu coraz trudniej było panować nad demonem. Lecz to przejdzie z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Musi tylko wytrzymać. Przechodził przez humory Lisa nie raz i nie dwa, tylko że w tym roku zdarza się to już czwarty raz. Zazwyczaj było tylko dwa razy, góra trzy. I znacznie słabsze od tego teraz.

Wyplątał się z kołdry, nie chcąc jej podrzeć i skulił się na podłodze, niczym bojący się burzy lis. Drżał na całym ciele, pot spływał mu dużymi kroplami po twarzy. Jego wyostrzony teraz słuch złapał głos Sasuke. Przyszedł? Idiota, nie powinien, musi się uczyć...

Kolejna fala bólu sprawiła, że zawył. Za drzwiami zrobiło się małe poruszenie, lecz Sakura powstrzymała jego partnera przed wejściem. Czasami zdarzało mu się krzyczeć, lecz jeszcze nigdy nie krzyknął tak mocno. Chciał sobie znaleźć kryjówkę gdzieś w lesie na swoje ataki, ale bał się, iż raz nie podoła Kyuube'emu i ten opęta go, a wtedy drżyjcie ludzie, których spotka na swej drodze. O wiele łatwiej było się ukryć w pokoju przyjaciółki. Pilnowany przez prawie cały Team7 czuł się bezpieczniej. Świadomość, iż są osoby, które się o niego martwią była pomocna. Do następnego razu.

Z pokąsanych przez kły warg płynęła krew, plamiąc dywan, pazury wszczepiły się w skórę rąk. Niedobrze. Od dawna podczas ataków jego ciało nie zaczęło się zmieniać. Musi być silny, przypomnieć sobie nauki Jirayi... Nie! Demon zaatakował z całą mocą, czerpiąc energię z nienawiści jaką czuje do zabójcy swego nauczyciela. Musi myśleć o tych wesołych chwilach z Ero-sanninem, o niczym więcej...

Złapał się za ramiona, drąc ubranie. Zmiął w ustach wrzask rannego zwierzęcia, lecz następnego nie powstrzymał. Czuł, że zdziera sobie gardło.

To będzie długa noc.

* * *

 

Nie zmrużył oka, przez cały czas stawiając opór Lisowi. Przyjaciele nie zostawili go, słyszał ich cały czas i cieszył się, że są. To nie była misja, by ich nie było. Jakkolwiek bardzo chce się stać idealnym narzędziem nie może zapominać, iż musi mieć osoby, które wzbudzają w nim jeszcze jakieś uczucia. Ledwo wyjrzało za horyzontu słońce, Kyuube odpuścił. Naruto nie wiedział, dlaczego demony tak się zachowują, Shukaku również tak postępował i Gaara nie znał na pytania Uzumaki'ego odpowiedzi.

\- Naruto...? - Sakura otworzyła powoli drzwi, ściskając w pogotowiu kunai. Kiedyś weszła, kiedy nie był w pełni sobą i rzucił się na nią. Na szczęście zdołała się odsunąć, nim jego pazury rozdarły jej gardło. - O Boże. - Podbiegła do niego, przekręcając na plecy. Zobaczył wypełnione strachem zielone tęczówki. - Słyszysz mnie?

\- Słyszę - szepnął zdartym głosem. Dostrzegł nieco zlęknione spojrzenie Sasuke i pomyślał, że naprawdę musi źle wyglądać. - To...- wskazał na swoje rany na rękach i nogach oraz postrzępione ubranie- to nic. Masz w szafie mój zapasowy strój, prawda? - Usiadł, ignorując jej protesty.

\- Zgłosisz to Tsunade, tak? - Cholera, czemu Sasuke brzmiał na... zdenerwowanego? Nie była to jednak złość związana z tym, że jego partner nie daje sobie rady z własną siłą. nie, to wynikało z lęku o tego partnera. Są razem w jednej drużynie, nie powinien się tak o niego troszczyć! Miecz za długo trzymany w pochwie nie stępi się, ale jego właściciel nie będzie wiedział jak się nim posługiwać i zostanie pokonany. A przecież obaj nie chcą, by ktokolwiek pokonał Drużynę Czwartą. Przymknął oczy, czując, że teraz odzywa się w nim natura Lisa. Nie, Sasuke może się martwić, nie są na misji, są w Konoha... Ale jaki shinobi daje się tak rozłożyć na łopatki własnej mocy? - Słyszysz mnie?

\- Tak, Uciecha, powiem. Razem z wiadomością, że się nie uczyłeś, a siedziałeś przy mnie - warknął, w następnej sekundzie żałując swych słów. Nie warto robić sobie z Pantery wroga. - Przepraszam, jestem trochę roztrzęsiony.

\- Rozumiem - stwierdził Sasuke - co było prawdą gdyż inaczej już by oberwał za "Uciechę" - i Naruto poczuł lekkie drżenie powietrza, gdy przyjaciel pojawił się nagle za jego plecami. Wiedział, co kombinuje, lecz był zbyt słaby by zareagować. Później mu przyłoży.

Cios w kark skutecznie go uśpił.

* * *

 

Obudził się około drugiej, promienie słoneczne padały mu na twarz. Wtulił twarz mocniej w pachnącą lawendą poduszkę, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru wstać. Już w sekundę po przebudzeniu przypomniał sobie co się stało, a po zapachu poznał gdzie jest i dlaczego śpi. Sasuke go uśpił, zdając sobie sprawę, iż Naruto pójdzie na trening, chcąc sobie powetować swoją słabość i nieumiejętność całkowitej kontroli demona zamiast odpocząć. Przekręcił się na bok, a chłód prześcieradła wywołał na jego ciele dreszcze. Jak miękką poduszkę oraz kołdrę może znieść, tak materaca nie ścierpi. Sakura nie musiała kłaść go do swojego łóżka.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach dziewczyna weszła do pokoju, a wraz z nią przywędrowała aromatyczna woń kawy. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka, dotykając delikatnie jego ramienia. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma je całe obandażowane.

\- Było gorzej niż zwykle - rzucił, patrząc w przestrzeń. Haruno nie odpowiedziała, posłała mu jedynie słaby uśmiech. - Przynajmniej Kyuube nie narozrabiał.

\- Nie powiedziałabym - rzekła, pomagając Naruto usiąść. Podała mu kubek z parującym napojem, który przyjął z wdzięcznością. - Nie wiem, jak możesz to pić, naszym napojem jest herbata...- westchnęła cierpiętniczo. - W każdym bądź razie miałeś poharatane przedramiona, nogi oraz wargi, poplamiłeś mi dywan i rozbiłeś wazon, który dostałam od Ino na urodziny. - Otwierał usta, by przeprosić, lecz ubiegła go: - Spoko, nie lubiłam go. - Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

Uzumaki usiadł wygodniej i jego uwagę zwrócił, że jest w samych bokserkach. Aby wyrazić się jaśniej: nie swoje.

\- E... Sakura? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- O co chodzi? - Podeszła do okna i otworzyła je na całą szerokość. Powietrze było ciężkie i parne. Niedługo będzie padać.

\- Powiedz, że to nie ty mnie przebierałaś - poprosił zbolałym głosem. - Błagam.

\- Och, wiesz, nie robiłam tego pierwszy raz. - Przerzuciła włosy za ramię, w jej oczach migotały złośliwe chochliki. Poczuł, że się czerwieni. Oprócz Sasuke - no bo biorą razem kąpiele - nikt wcześniej nie widział go nago. - Przebierałam już w szpitalu shinobi...- Jęknął głośno, na co Haruno zachichotała.- Ale ciebie przebrał Sasuke. Poszedł do sklepu i kupił jakieś ciuchy.

Zmierzył przyjaciółkę oburzonym wzrokiem.

\- Nie mogłaś mi tego od razu powiedzieć? - warknął urażony.

-Naruto, nie jestem małą dziewczynką, wiem, jak wygląda chłopak bez bielizny - powiedziała z nikłym uśmiechem a la perfidna Tsunade.- A jak byłeś mniejszy to bez wstydu z Sasuke biegaliście w bokserkach. Starszy, ładniejsze ciało i się wstydzi, dobre. - Roześmiała się, najwyraźniej ucieszona zakłopotaniem Naruto. - A teraz serio, powiesz Tsunade? Bo ja tak, jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz. - Zagryzła wargę nagle zmartwiona. - Ten atak był bardzo silny. Sasuke jeszcze nie widział cię w tym stanie i był na mnie wściekły.

\- Dlaczego? - Napił się kawy, delektując się jej smakiem. Tylko Sakura umiała taką zrobić. I jaka to miła odmiana po tej lurze, którą dają mu w biurze. - Co mu zrobiłaś?

\- Nic. - Podniosła ręce do góry, jakby manifestując swoją niewinność.- Zazwyczaj mówiliśmy mu, że to nic takiego, a wczoraj miał piękny pokaz szaleństwa Kyuubego. Wchodzimy do pokoju, a ty leżysz w kałuży własnej krwi w poszarpanym ubraniu. Tak czerwonego Sharingan jeszcze nie widziałam. - Westchnęła, pocierając ze zmęczeniem czoło. - Poczekaj, przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. Sasuke siedział przy tobie cały dzień, ale musiał iść się uczyć i przygotować do "operacji".

\- Cały dzień? - Synapsy w mózgu Naruto zapaliły się ostrzegawczo, grożąc przeciążeniem.- To ile spałem?

\- Cały piątek, mamy sobotę… O nie, ptaszku. - Złapała Uzumaki'ego za ramiona, nie pozwalając mu wstać. - Jesteś osłabiony i jako twój lekarz zakazuję ci wstawania. Zjesz obiad i możesz iść do szpitala. Sasuke na pewno poczuje się lepiej, gdy zobaczy, że nic ci nie jest, ale sam się do tego nie przyzna. - Wydęła śmiesznie policzki. - Uparty osioł.

Oboje zachichotali, wiedząc, co by im ten uparty osioł zrobił, gdyby ich teraz słyszał.

* * *

 

Zajrzał do szpitala, lecz z Sasuke nie rozmawiał, zaledwie mignął mu gdzieś przed oczami. Stan TenTen był ciężki, miała duże halucynacje i problemy z oddychaniem. Nie wiedział, jak Uchiha zamierza jej pomóc, ale skoro powiedział, że to zrobi, to na pewno wyzdrowieje.

Na korytarzu spotkał jej rodziców, jednak nie zatrzymał się, by nakarmić ich głupstwami w stylu: "Proszę się nie bać, wszystko będzie dobrze" lub "Wasza córka na pewno wyzdrowieje". TenTen jest kunoichi, która wie, ile czasami ninja muszą poświęcić. I chociaż kłóci się z Naruto na temat jego tezy o broni, to nie chciałaby, aby ktokolwiek po niej płakać. Ta silna kobieta, kiedyś powiedziała - po czterech butelkach sake i wygranym zakładzie - że jak ktoś zapłacze na niej grobie, to wróci z zaświatów i będzie delikwenta torturować.

Nie miał ochoty zostawać dłużej w domu, a ze szpitala go wyrzucili. Oprócz jego partnera i wyspecjalizowanego oddziału med-ninja nikt nie miał prawa tam przebywać. Zdejmowanie pieczęci będzie bardzo niebezpieczne, a manewrowanie chakrą w umyśle wymaga stuprocentowej koncentracji. Wystarczyłoby, iż by mocniej kichnął i zdekoncentrował Uchihę, a TenTen zmieniłaby się w roślinkę. Mówiła mu to jakaś nowicjuszka, najwyraźniej niemająca pojęcia o kim mówi. Pantera potrafił rozbroić bombę w środku potyczki, nic nie potrafiło zniszczyć jego uwagi. Jednak nie kłócił się, tylko potulnie wyszedł. Stracił cały dzień treningu, musi to nadrobić. Sakura obije go pewnie za to, nadal ma ręce i nogi w plastrach, lecz Haruno tutaj nie ma. Tego Sakurze nie żal, czego jej sercu nie żal. Czy jakoś tak. W każdym bądź razie nikt go nie pilnuje.

Poszedł na pole treningowe numer sześć wiejące pustkami. Było to jedno z najcięższych pól i rzadko ktokolwiek tutaj ćwiczył. Głosik w głowie Naruto nie dawał mu spokoju, bezustannie przypominając, iż odzyskał zaledwie osiemdziesiąt procent swojej sprawności fizycznej i może nie być gotowy na pułapki i trud tego treningu. Jak zwykle jednak zignorował ten głosik i rozpoczął rozgrzewkę. Nie może się obijać, jeśli chce zostać Hokage.

Przez bite trzy godziny czołgał się przez błoto, biegał między planszami z wymalowanymi podobiznami ninja wyskakującymi podczas pokonywania dystansu trzech kilometrów i wbijał w ich gardła i serca kunai, rzucał z rozbiegu do celu shurikenami, ćwiczył swoje Ras-Shurikeny, ciął mieczem pień drzewa, służący mu za przeciwnika i przestraszył dwie grypy młodych geninów.

\- Hej, Naruto. - Kurenai podeszła do niego, za nią tłoczyła się trójka dzieciaków: dwóch chłopców i dziewczyna. - Usłyszałam o Akai Kin, moje gratulacje. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Dziękuję. Myślałem, że już nie chcesz ćwiczyć geninów- powiedział, patrząc na dzieciaki. Spuścili wzrok po krótkiej bitwie na spojrzenia. - I co robicie na tym polu?

\- Poczułam twoją chakrę i pomyślałam, że pokażę moim podopiecznym, jak trenują jounini – odparła. - Ile już tutaj jesteś?

\- Trzy godziny, właśnie miałem iść...

\- Co? - jęknęła dziewczyna.- A chciałam prosić, by nauczył mnie pan tego z tymi shurikenami.

\- Mnie też - odezwał się jeden z chłopców, wysoki szatyn. - To było ekstra, tylko pana zraniło.- Wskazał na ramię, skąd już przestała lecieć krew i zmarszczył czoło. - Dziwne, mógłbym przysiąc, że...

\- Keiko, Hizashi, dajcie Naruto spokój - warknęła Kurenai. - Aby zrobić te shurikeny, trzeba być bardzo silnym ninja.

\- Są silni - mruknął Uzumaki. Tak, czuł ich ciasno splątaną chakrę. Nie umieli jej jeszcze kontrolować, lecz gdy to zrobią, będą naprawdę dobrzy. Genini pokraśniali z zadowolenia. - Przepraszam, muszę już iść. - Wykonał technikę przeniesienia, ignorując ból mięśni. Nim przeniósł się do swojego domu, zdążył zauważyć podziw w oczach dzieciaków. Po całym katorżniczym treningu, uwalany błotem i zmęczony, miał jeszcze siłę wykonać tak trudne i niebezpieczne jutsu.

Drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz, a krótkie oględziny wykazały, iż nikt pod nieobecność Naruto tutaj nie wchodził. Wziął szybki prysznic, przebrał się w dres i chwycił w locie kanapkę, nim znowu wyszedł. Miał do załatwienia małe sprawunki na mieście. Sklep, do którego idzie jest otwarty w sobotę i całe szczęście, gdyż inaczej musiałby czekać do poniedziałku i mógłby się rozmyślić. Po drodze sprawdził wiadomości na komórce. Była tylko jednak i to od Tsunade. Z jej treści jasno wynikało, co z nim zrobi, gdy tylko skończy z TenTen. Nie przyszedł ją poinformować o tym ataku. Czuł, że przez najbliższy miesiąc Drużyna Czwarta będzie dostawała najnudniejsze misji rangi B.

Dość często odwiedzał sklep z bronią, nie mając w zwyczaju zbierać całego swojego rynsztunku z miejsca walki. Zatrzymywał sie tylko przy regalach z kunai, shurikenami i wybuchowymi zwojami, na miecze nawet nie patrząc. Dzisiaj było inaczej.

\- Witam, Naruto. - Zaprzyjaźnił się ze sprzedawcą, w końcu był tutaj jednym z najczęstszych klientów. - Trochę późno na twoje zwyczajowe zakupy.

\- Jest wpół do siódmej - zauważył, podając mężczyźnie rękę.

Rankai Meian roześmiał się głośno. Był osoba wysokiej i nieco krągłej postury. Jego ręce potrafiły stworzyć najbardziej śmiercionośne bronie i klepać po plecach tak mocno, że Uzumaki kilka razy prawie wypluł płuco i go uderzył - instynkt nigdy nie spał, nawet kiedy był wśród znajomych.

\- Zazwyczaj przychodzisz wczesnym rankiem. - Zatoczył dłonią koło, pokazują swoje wyroby. - Ten sam zestaw po zwykle?

\- Nie - zaprzeczył, przebiegając wzrokiem sklep. - Potrzebuję dobrego miecza.

Podszedł do jednej z gablot. Wszystkie tutaj były miały szklane drzwiczki. W ogóle lubił ten sklep. Był skryty przed szerszą publicznością, pomalowany w środku na czerwono. Barwa tylko podkreślała zabójczy charakter znajdujących się tutaj przedmiotów. Była tu jakaś specyficzna, której nie potrafił nazwać. Zawsze też czuł chakrę, ale nie potrafił wyjaśnić czyja ona była i skąd pochodziła.

Wyciągnął dłoń, po jeden z mieczy, gdy Rankai pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- To nie dla ciebie. Są dla chuninów, szybko je złamiesz. - Zaczął iść w kierunku lady, każąc gestem Naruto zrobić to samo. Obeszli stół i weszli do pomieszczenia za nim.- Wybierz coś stąd.

Oczom Junchiruuki ukazał się pokój od góry do doły wypełniony regałami z mieczami. Miały bardziej finezyjny kształt niż tamte i wyglądały na o wiele bardziej zabójcze. Wręcz czuł ich siłę. To z tego miejsca pochodzi ta nieznana chakra. Słyszał, że niektórzy mistrzowie wykuwania mieczy używali do ich stworzenia chakr poszczególnych natur, co pozwalała bardziej dopasować miecz do właściciela. Koncepcja "dopasowania" nie mieściła się w jego toku rozumowania, nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Jednak gdy patrzył jak Sasuke wspaniale walczy Kusanagi, a później jest nieco niepewny przy innym mieczu- raz mu się zdarzyło używać w walce czegoś innego- zaczynał co nieco łapać.

\- Który mogę wziąć? - spytał, nie wiedząc, jak wybrać odpowiednie narzędzie.

\- Te miecze są specyficzne, reagują na rodzaj chakry - wyjaśnił Meian. - Ty masz naturę powietrza, prawda?- podszedł do gabloty po prawej. Naruto zauważył, iż kolory rękojeści odpowiadają kolorom chakry poszczególnych natur: czerwony-ogień, brąz-ziemia, światło-żółty, woda-niebieski i powietrze-delikatny błękit. Uśmiechnął się wąsko. Śmieszne. - Ostatnio zrobiłem miecz pasujący do ciebie. - Zachichotał, widząc zdziwione spojrzenie klienta. - Zorientowałem się, że kiedyś przyjdziesz kupić miecz, twój partner dość często o tym wspominał.

Jak mogłeś zrobić broń pasująca do mnie, skoro ledwo mnie znasz? - Dotknął ręką szkła. Miecz po lewej przyciągał jego uwagę niczym magnes, czuł wibrującą w nim chakrę.

\- Tajemnica zawodowa - odparł Rankai. - Jesteś silnym shinobi, który zrobi wszystko, by wypełnić swą misję, jesteś, cholera, legendą. Ty i twój partner. Wystarczy tylko posłuchać od przychodzących tu shinobi, jak się zachowujesz na misjach. - Naruto zwinął dłonie w pięści. - Dobra, nie denerwuj się. Potrzebujesz czegoś, co sieje duże spustoszenie i jednocześnie jest lekkie jak powietrze i niepozorne. - Otworzył szafkę, wyjmując broń, która przyciągnęła uwagę Uzumaki'ego. - Trzymaj.

Złapał za błękitną rękojeść, dziwiąc się lekkości broni. Wyglądała z daleka na cięższą. Ostrze było wąskie, ostre z obu stron. Przypominał miecz ANBU, lecz był znaczne dłuższy taki na 3/4 wysokości jego ciała - czyli pięknie zabójcze 132 centymetry, tak, on sam mierzy tylko 176 centymetrów - i wreszcie wiedział, co chciał mu przekazać Uchiha: musi mieć coś, pasującego do jego aury. Ładnie wyrzeźbioną rękojeść leżała pewnie w dłoni. Zrobił lekki zamach i zdziwił się łatwością, z jaką mu przyszedł ten atak.

\- Ile kosztuje? - zapytał, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od broni. - To... dziwne uczucie.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się. - Machnął rękę Meian. - Zapewne po głowie chodzi ci teraz jak mogłem zrobić coś takiego jak ten miecz, mam rację?

\- Stuprocentową. - Zmrużył oczy i podniósł miecz, patrząc na odbijające się w nim światło. Blask lamp ślizgał się hipnotyzująco na rękojeści, zjeżdżając śmiercionośnym błyskiem po ostrzu. Zauważył delikatny srebrny napis tuż przy uchwycie. - Dlaczego tu jest napisane: "Sabishii Hito"?- Słowa były wyryte tak, że dopiero broń ustawiona pod odpowiednim kątem, ujawniała pod wpływem słońca.

\- To imię miecza - wyjaśnił Rankai, zakładając ręce na piersi. Wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego. - Nie mogę ci wyjawić, jak się tworzy miecze dla silnych shinobi twojego pokroju. Powiem tylko, że w trakcie tworzenia jest w stanie zaawansowanej medytacji i, dzięki temu, że cię znam, mogłem przelać odrobinę chakry jaką zostawiłeś w moim sklepie na złamanym kunai do naprawy w żelazo... Ugh! - Został pchnięty na ścianę przez bardzo złego Naruto. Sprzedawca złapał dłonie ściskające go za gardło, lecz nie ruszył ich ani o minimetr.- P-Puść...

\- Wziąłeś próbkę mojej chakry? - wywarczał Uzumaki, złość krążyła po jego ciele, miecz, który już przypasał drżał lekko, jakby był gotów do walki. Tsunade musi szybko mu dać jakąś misję. - Takich rzeczy się nie robi.

\- Ja... jestem twór... cą... i tak... niezwykle silny... jak ty... nie mogł... em... się oprzeć... - Meian prawie się dusił, jednak Junchiruuki nie złagodził uścisku.- Taką... próbkę... mogłem... zebrać ja... lub inny... twórca... tylko...

Puścił mężczyznę, który opadł na kolana i łapczywie zaczął wciągać powietrze oraz masować gardło. Poczuł maleńkie wyrzuty sumienia.

Maleńkie.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi o tym - rzekł urażony. - Tak ma się skończyć nasza znajomość?

\- Nie, nie, nie. - Meian wstał, na jego gardle duży, zółto-zielony siniak. - Przepraszam. Ale twój partner tyle razy wspominał o mieczu dla ciebie... Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Zresztą trzeba urodzić się z umiejętnością pozyskiwania chakry z broni. W Krajach Środka żyje zaledwie pięć takich osób: ja i mistrzowie wykuwania z Kraju Śniegu, Mgieł, Wodospadu i Piasku. Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. - Potarł skroń wyraźnie zakłopotany. - Chodź, musisz zapłacić... A z ciekawości spytam, jak się nazywa?

\- Sabishii Hito.

\- Samotny człowiek. Tak, to chyba pasuje idealnie do Junchiruuki, nie sądzisz?

Kiwnął głową, przechodząc za mistrzem miecza do głównego pomieszczenia. Cena, jaką wystukał na kasie Rankai prawie zbiła go z nóg. Dziękował wszystkim bogom, jacy przychodzili mu na myśl, za oszczędzanie pieniędzy przez ostatnie pięć lat. Na mieszkanie raczej będzie musiał pożyczyć albo Tsunade da mu misje rangi S. Albo i dwie.

\- Policzyłeś sobie od razu za podduszenie? - Wskazał dłonią rachunek. Wyjął z kieszeni kartę płatniczą i podał ją Meian'owi.- Nie wiedziałem, że złapałem tak mocno...

\- Nie przejmuj się, jestem przyzwyczajony. Shinobi przychodzą, by zamówić miecz, po tygodniu go odbierają i są niepomiernie zdziwieni i wściekli, gdy im mówię, że tam w środku znajduje się ich chakra. - Podał Naruto małe urządzenie, na którym ten wystukał kod PIN. - Mogę ci pożyczyć książkę o mieczach. Bardzo mało ninja wie, jak się tworzy potężne miecze, jeszcze mniej ich używa. Temu, mam nadzieję, stworzysz odpowiednią legendę. - Wziął od Uzumaki'ego broń i zaczął ją zawijać w biały papier. - Nikt nie będzie mógł walczyć twoim mieczem, a jeśli spróbuje, od razu zauważy, jak ciężko mu idzie walka. - Podał klientowi pakunek, uśmiechając się lekko.- Nie pomyślałeś o czymś do czyszczenia ostrza?

* * *

 

Ze sklepu wyszedł dopiero pół godziny później zaopatrzony w książkę o mieczach, płyn do czyszczenia i kilka szmatek. Nie miał pojęcia, że wybór miecza będzie tak... dziwny. A z tego, co przeczytał, okazało się, iż Uchiha ma nieprawdopodobne szczęście, iż Kusanagi do niego pasuje. Mogło być inaczej.

Gdy dowlókł się już do mieszkania, było ciemno. Duże, czarne, deszczowe chmury zasłoniły całe niebo. Powietrzem oddychało się bardzo ciężko i miał nadzieję, że zaraz zacznie padać. Nie był już małym dzieckiem, nie bał się burzy. Kiedyś tak było. Nikt go nie przytulał, kiedy błyskały błyskawice i uderzały pioruny, jeszcze jako genin wpełzał pod łóżko, cały przerażony. Raz tak znalazł go właśnie Kakashi i Sasuke. Nie pamiętał już po co przyszli, kojarzył, że próbował wcisnąć im kit, że po prostu czegoś szukał, jednak nie uwierzyli. Hatake zaśmiał się i powiedział, iż przyszli do niego, bo Uchiha także nie przepada za burzą i pomyśleli, że ich ugości. Najpierw jednak musieli ogarnąć trochę małe mieszkanie. Przynieśli jedzenie na wynos z budki Ichiraku i spędzili nawet miłe popołudnie. Nie rozmawiał o tym wydarzeniu z Sasuke, słabości wynikające z samotnego dzieciństwa były między nimi tematem tabu. Od tamtego wydarzenia nie boi się już burzy.

Położył miecz na łóżku, podziwiając jego piękno. Och, jak chciał teraz iść i poćwiczyć! Nie miał jednak z kim, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wyszedł by teraz z domu. W sumie Sasuke mógłby z nim potrenować, gdyby nie ten zabieg. Już dawno zauważył, że im obu brakuje piątej klepki. A samemu nudno i skończyła mu się chakra. Jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie, każdy gram nowo pozyskanej chakry idzie teraz do jego ran.

Sprawdził komórkę. Był tylko krótki SMS od Sakury, ze zajmie im to jeszcze ze dwie godziny i zaraz, kiedy skończą, zadzwoni do niego, na razie idzie wszystko dobrze, pozdrawia i całuje. Uśmiechnął się, widząc buźkę podobną do jego własnej ułożoną z kresek. Czy naprawdę ta dziewczyna ma tyle wolnego czasu? Będzie musiał pokazać Hokage, jak się obija podczas ratowania koleżanki. Miał przez to nadzieję, że Tsunade mu odpuści.

Odpalił komputer, gdy pierwsze krople zaczęły uderzać o parapet. Niebezpieczne było włączanie komputera przy burzy, jednak musiał sprawdzić pocztę. Oprócz SPAM'u znalazł tyko krótką notkę od Neji'ego i Shikamaru, że ostatnio ninja Gaary widzieli wysłanników Akatsuki kręcących się przy granicy Kraju Ognia. Nie powinni tego pisać, lecz Naruto był wdzięczny za złamanie prawa. Martwią się o niego. Chciał odpisać i zapytać Hyuugę jak tam Gaara, ale czuł, iż skończyłoby się to dla niego przy najbliższym spotkaniu z Wilkiem czymś bardzo złym, więc tylko skasował wiadomość i puścił im SMS'a "Dzięki". Domyślą się o co chodzi.

Na zewnątrz błyskało coraz groźniej, więc wyłączył urządzenie. Usiadł na podłodze przy małej lampce i pogrążył się w lekturze książki, a raczej próbował się pogrążyć. Tekst był bardzo ciekawy, trochę zawiły i naprawdę zapraszał do czytania, lecz jego myśli co chwila biegły w kierunku wprost przeciwnym do rozmyślaniu o rodzajach mieczy. Akatsuki ostatnio bardzo się uaktywniło i to go zamartwiało. Jeszcze Hokage odbierze mu jakąś misję, bo będzie się bała o swojego Junchiruuki, idealną maszynkę do zabijania.

Potarł ze zmęczeniem czoło. Najpierw sprawa Akai Kin, przerzucanie ton papierzysk, śmiertelna pieczęć TenTen, następnie porwanie- w sumie nic poważnego, jednak nie powinni z Neji'm się ścigać z pociągiem, a po prostu nim pojechać- dalej atak i katorżniczy trening. Chyba miał prawo być zmęczony? W dodatku gdzieś tam krąży Akatsuki i gdyby teraz...

Poderwał się szybko, porywając z łóżka broń. Jak mógł być tak niedomyślny? Jest zmęczony, bez chakry, a Akatsuki o tym wie. To dlatego natykał się tyle razy na poszlaki świadczące o obecności Itachi'ego! Czekali aż się zmęczy, by uderzyć!

Monotonny dźwięk rozpryskujących się na parapecie kropel uspokoił go nieco. Teraz to naprawdę przesadził. Skąd Uchiha miał wiedzieć, że będzie miał tak i przez to zostanie kompletnie bezbronny?... Dobra, nadal posiadał dość energii by pokonać jakiegoś mniej rozgarniętego jounina, lecz z nukeninem by sobie nie poradził.

Jak na zawołanie zgasło światło. Wyostrzony przez lata słuch złapał kroki na korytarzu. Ta osoba miała dużo chakry, ale nawet wysłannicy Akatsuki potrzebują paru minut na złamanie jego pieczęcie, a w tym czasie on zawiadomi ANBU całej Konohy.

\- Panie Uzumaki - odezwał się głoś właściciela budynku. - Wyrzuciło korki, zaraz to naprawimy.

\- Dobrze! - krzyknął. Więc to nie był Itachi ani nikt inny z Brzasku. A Dazai Osamo był chuninem, tylko na jednej z misji urwało mu nogę i musiał się wycofać. To stąd ta chakra.

Padało coraz mocniej i postanowił otworzyć okno, by wpuścić trochę chłodnego powietrza. Uchylił szeroko okiennice, w pogotowiu nadal trzymając Sabishii Hito. Nie był głupi. Ale jak ktokolwiek może przedostać się przez Bramę? Tsunade wysyła tam bardzo dobrych obserwatorów, wyćwiczonych w lokalizowaniu chakry i wyczuwania genjustu na kilometr. Zachichotał bez radości. ANBU to naprawdę paranoicy z bzikiem na punkcie mocy i przeczuciem, że są śledzeni przez własny cień. To profesja dla ludzi odpornych na załamanie nerwowe i widzenie we wszystkich wroga, a także ze skłonnościami samobójczymi, jak to ładnie kiedyś podsumował Kiba.

Coś poruszyło się w ciemnościach i skoczyło ku niemu. Nie zamknął okna, podniósł tylko broń, lecz refleks mu się stępił i zamiast wbić ostrze w ciało, które go napadło, jedynie przeciął kawałek materiału. Zaklął cicho, odwracając się. Znał bardzo dobrze tę dudniącą chakrę, błyszczącą rubinowo. Postać stojąca w cieniu wlepiła w niego czerwone ślepia. Szybko spuścił wzrok.

\- Itachi Uchiha - szepnął, postępując ku niemu i ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej. - Jeśli zaraz stąd nie pójdziesz, będziesz miał na głowie wszystkie drużyny ANBU...

\- Nie sądzę - przerwał mu Uchiha, kącik ust uniesiony w zwycięskim uśmieszku, lecz w oczach ziejąca pustka. - Jeśli to zrobisz młody Sarutobi zginie i ta kunoichi, którą zajmuje się mój brat także. Sasuke przybiegłby tu teraz, a ty chyba nie masz chakry, prawda?

Naruto przełknął ślinę. No to wpadł. Jak jakiś podrzędny uczeń Akademii. Dlaczego nie wyczuł mocy Itachiego wcześniej?

 

**cdn**

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stał bez ruchu i patrzył na Itachi'ego, starając się zorientować, na ile mówi prawdę. Niby jak coś mogło się stać Konohamaru? Jakaś myśl zaczęła mu bomblować, gdzieś pod powierzchnią umysłu, jednak zignorował ją.

-Masz minutę, by powiedzieć, czego chcesz- rozkazał twardo i z żądaniem tak, jak tylko może rozkazywać osoba całkowicie wyzuta z chakry, zmęczona i napadnięta we własnym domu.- Czterdzieści sekund.

Uchiha poruszył się. Przewidział to, uskakując w bok. Zaatakował przeciwnika w ramię, lecz ten z łatwością wytrącił mu broń z drżącej ręki, posługując się kunai. Nim świadomość tego faktu przeniknęła do niego w pełni, leżał skulony na podłodze, trzymając się za żołądek. Dla zmęczonego Naruto nukenin był zaledwie ciemną smugą. Chciał wyć ze złości. Ale przecież jest Lisem. Tym Lisem, o którym wraz z Panterą powstało już kilka legend, przed którym drżą inny shinobi i na widok jego maski pokrywa ich zimny pot. Zawsze miał- i nadal ma- opinię kawalarza. Ile to już razy będąc dzieckiem, uciekał przed silniejszymi ninja? Tylko, iż oni nie chcieli mu zrobić krzywdy. Uchiha nie będzie miał takich obiekcji.

Itachi zbliżył się do niego nadal zachowując swą kamienną maskę. Przyklęknął, próbując wstać. Żołądek zaprotestował gwałtownie. Kuso. Nie powinien jeść tak obfitej kolacji. Wstał, zagryzając zęby. Był ANBU, a nie małym uczniem Akademii, robiącym pod siebie ze strachu. Czyż nie wykonywał tych wszystkich misji, gwarantujących dla jego znajomych kupno za trzy dni wieńca pogrzebowego? Walczył z przeciwnikami silniejszymi od siebie, gdy było ich więcej. Na pewno sobie poradzi i tym razem.

-Nadal chcesz walczyć.- Brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie aniżeli pytanie. Itachi musiał dojrzeć na jego twarzy determinację, zresztą nigdy pod wpływem dużej złości nie ukrywał uczuć. Dlatego na misjach tak bardzo potrzebował maski. Och, czasami mu się udawało, nawet dość często, lecz nie wtedy, kiedy sprawa dotyczyła jego osobiście. To była jego pięta Achillesowa, przeciwnik mógł się domyśleć, co chce zrobić. Pracuje jednak nad tym, podglądając Panterę.- Jesteś zmęczony, nie masz chakry i nie możesz jej znikąd pozyskać.

Obojętna twarz Uchihy wkurzała go. Różniła się od znanych rysów Sasuke. Nukenin miał bardziej kocie oczy i miększe rysy twarzy. Jednak szkarłatne oczy u obu braci miały ten sam pusty wyraz, oboje posiadali swe kamienne maski.

-Nie mogę pozyskać chakry, hę?- Naruto uniósł wyzywająco podbródek do góry, składając dłonie w pieczęć.- Jakbyś zapomniał, Kyuubi jest ognistym demonem z nieskończonymi pokładami chakry, więc…- Nie dokończył, tylko skupił się na pozyskaniu energii. Dla wrogów zazwyczaj trwało to sekundę, dla Uzumaki'ego kilka minut. Tym razem jednak nie mógł dostać się do demona, ale czuł pod skórą mocne pulsowanie chakry. Mięśnie jęknęły protestująco. Tak, osiągnął swój limit. Jeśli teraz zaatakuje, będzie musiał się długo kurować. Spojrzał na stojącego bez ruchu Uchihę i wykonał szybką technikę podziału cienia. Nic się nie stało. Chakra zwiększyła swój obieg, tak jak powinno być, lecz nie przyszła.- Coś ty mi zrobił?- wycedził zimno.

-Przy ciosie w żołądek zablokowałem twoją pieczęć.- Na chwilę w rubinowych oczach pojawił się zwycięski wyraz.- Nie sądziłem, iż tak szybko uda mi się złapać legendarnego Lisa.

-Czego chcesz? I jak się tutaj odstałeś?- Musi z nim trochę porozmawiać i zyskać na czasie. Wiedział, że przegrał, ale przynajmniej chce umrzeć mając świadomość wyjaśnienia wszystkich tajemnic.

-Młody Sarutobi.- Odpowiedź nukenina skonfundowała go nieco, lecz w pewnym sensie jej oczekiwał.- Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego.

-Bo nie jestem- odparł zgodnie prawdą.- Zacząłem się domyślać, kiedy wspomniałeś, że jeśli zrobię hałas zabijesz Konohamaru, a TenTen umrze.- Założył ręce na piersi, oczy mrużąc w wąskie szparki.- Założyłeś tak groźną pieczęć na TenTen, by zająć czymś Sasuke. Jednak to „młody Sarutobi" dostał techniką, dzięki której go kontrolujesz, mam rację?

-Tak.- Uchiha podniósł jego miecz i rzucił w kąt. Uzumaki poderwał się, chcąc go złapać, jednak chwyt na ręku powstrzymał go.- Masz wziąć kilka swoich rzeczy i iść za mną. W przeciwnym razie…- wzmocnił uścisk, a Naruto wiedział już, iż zostaną siniaki.- Oboje zginą.- Puścił chłopaka, który zatoczył się lekko, lecz nie upadł. Był na to zbyt dobrze przeszkolony.

-Nie zabijecie mnie od razu?- zapytał, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Coś tu mu wybitnie nie pasowało.- Myślałem, że chcecie Kyuubi'ego.

Uchiha nie odpowiedział, jednak po krótkim spięciu jego ramion Naruto domyślił się, że jeśli zaraz nie spełni ostatniego polecenia, Konohamaru faktycznie się coś stanie. Tchórz i dupek. Bardzo zmyślny tchórz i dupek. Może i jest zdrajcą, ale za to planującym wszystko perfekcyjnie. Oczywiście atak demona trochę mu pomógł, inaczej nie dałby sobie tak łatwo założyć jakiejś tam pieczęcie powstrzymującej użycie chakry. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, kiedy uświadomił sobie, iż jest prawie całkowicie bezbronny. Prawie, bo ramiona nadal zachowały swą siłę, mogącą zmiażdżyć przeciwnikowi kość, nogi nadal będą szybko biegać, a ciało jest rozciągnięte i sprężyste, by nic mu się nie stało w trakcie upadku. Mimo wszystko to raczej na nic. Nawet jeśli uniknie wpadnięcia w Tsukiyomi, zostanie jeszcze Kisame, który siłą fizyczną znacznie przewyższa jego.

Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej dwie bluzki i dwie pary spodni na zmianę. Domyślał się, iż zostanie przetransportowany prosto do siedziby Akatsuki, a przecież nie wie jak to daleko. Włożył ubrania do obszernego plecaka, po krótkim namyśle dodając jeszcze gruby sweter. Wrzucając go, modlił się w duchu, by Uchiha nic nie zauważył. Między wełną a materiałową podszewką miał ukryty kunai. Itachi jednak był zbyt zajęty oglądaniem zabezpieczeń mieszkania, by coś zauważyć.

-Skończyłem- zakomunikował ponuro, zarzucając plecak na ramię. Nawet nie starał się mocno udawać, że nic nie schował do plecaka. Jest świetnym aktorem i jeżeli ma wyglądać na porwanego shinobi bez broni, będzie tak wyglądał. Coś jednak w jego twarzy musiało zaalarmować nukenina, gdyż zbliżył się do Uzumakiego.- Czego?- burknął niemiło.

Uchiha wyciągnął rękę i Naruto podał mu plecak. Itachi pogrzebał w nim przez chwilę i nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, kiedy wyciągnął kunai. _Pewnie bardziej by się zdziwił, gdyby go tam nie było_ , pomyślał Naruto.

-Idziemy.- Nukenin pchnął lekko Junchruuki w plecy.- Tylko spokojnie.

Naruto zacisnął zęby i wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania, błagając, by żaden sąsiad nie chciał teraz wyjść na korytarz. Uchiha niechybnie by go zabił. Jakby tego było mało, nukenin rozkazał mu aktywację pieczęci na drzwiach. Naruto bez trudu odgadł jego intencje. Widząc zamknięte drzwi jego przyjaciele mogą pomyśleć, że poszedł na jakiś dłuższy trening za Wioskę, co czasami mu się zdarzało, bądź dostał tajną misje. A co z Tsunade? Pewnie nie będą jej pytali, gdzie jest, lecz przecież ona sama…

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Deszcz siekał mocno, porywisty wiatr rzucał im krople w twarz. Itachi otulił się mocniej płaszczem, do Uzumakiego natychmiast przykleiły się ubrania. Starał się nie myśleć o przenikającym kości chłodzie i gęsiej skórce pokrywającej całe ciało. Granatowo-czarne chmury płynęły nisko na niebie, raz po raz wypuszczając z siebie błyskawice. Pomogły one Uchiha, gdyż w taka pogodę żaden ninja nie patrolował Wioski. Mogli spokojnie bocznymi uliczkami dojść do Bramy, niezauważeni przez nikogo. Uzumaki obiecał sobie w myślach porozmawiać na ten temat z Tsunade. Burza nie burza, cholera jasna, Wioska powinna był chroniona cały czas!

Przy filarze czekał na nich Kisame, trzymając rękę na ramieniu stojącego obok niego z błędnym wyrazem twarzy Konohamaru. Nastolatek dygotał, lecz nie skarżył się. Miał szkliste spojrzenie i wyglądało na to, że nie oddychałby, gdyby ktoś mu nie rozkazał.

Hoshigaki zmierzył Naruto długim, oceniającym siłę spojrzenie. Uzumaki odpowiedział mu tym samym. Znał ten wzrok. Tak patrzyli na siebie ninja przez walką. Następnie nukenin przeniósł swoje rybie oczka na partnera, ich wyraz jakby lekko zaskoczony.

-Szybko ci poszło- zauważył cicho, stawiając wyżej kołnierz.- Odeślij tego tutaj - pacnął Konohamaru w ciemię- i chodźmy już.

Sharingan zawirował, czarne łezki zlały się w jeden okrąg. Sarutobi obserwował to ze szczenięcym zachwytem. Po chwili wykonał technikę przeniesienia i zniknął Naruto sprzed oczu.

-Nie będzie o niczym pamiętać.- Szept Uchihy prawie zniknął wśród huku błyskawic i wyjącego wiatru.- Daj to Kyuubiemu i idziemy.

Naruto spiął się wewnętrznie, nie wiedząc o jakie „to" Itachiemu chodzi. Hoshigaki wyjął ze swojej torby czarny płaszcz i rzucił nim w Uzumakiego. Nie ma mowy, nie ubierze tego.

-Weź t- warknął, potrząsając ramionami z naręczem materiału.

-Nie założę tego.

-Posłuchaj, mamy cię doprowadzić żywego i zdrowego, ale niekoniecznie posiadającego wszystkie kończyny - zauważył miękkim, przepełnionym groźbą głosem Kisame. - Tak więc ubierz płaszczyk, albo Itachi karze twojemu koledze wyrżnąć w pień mieszkańców bloku, w którym mieszka. - Naruto zacisnął usta i nic nie powiedział, jednak jego spojrzenie jasno mówiło, że jeszcze odpłaci nukeninom za wszystko. W sumie płaszcz był bardzo ciepły, bez emblematu Brzasku jakim są czerwone chmury. I posiadał kaptur, który natychmiast założył. Nie przepadał za deszczem.- Idziemy.

-Nie boicie się, że wam ucieknę? Tak po prostu mam iść między wami?- w głosie Uzumaki'ego pobrzmiewało zdumienie. Nie no, nie są tacy głupi...

-Tak- odpowiedział prosto Hoshigaki.

...może jednak są.

-Wyczujemy twoją chakrę na kilometr- mówił dalej.- W dodatku tę pieczęć może zdjąć tylko Itachi.

-Jutro z rana zaczną mnie szukać- zauważył Naruto, naciągając mocniej kaptur na głowę i wychodząc za Kisame z Wioski. Uchiha szedł tuż za nim zupełnie bezszelestnie i gdyby nie wyczuwał jego chakry, nie zauważyłby go.- Nie zdążycie ze mną uciec daleko.

-Wysłałeś Tsunade list, w którym piszesz, że jedziesz na trening- odezwał się Władający Ostrzem. Widać brunet nie przepadał za pogadankami z jeńcami.- Nie będą cię szukać przez kilka dni. W tym czasie zdążymy opuścić Kraj Ognia.

Naruto przymknął oczy, przetrawiając tę informację w milczeniu. Mogą nie zauważyć. W końcu już kilka razy znikał nawet na całe tygodnie z Wioski, chcąc potrenować. Tylko że wtedy powiadamiał chociaż Panterę. Tak, musi zaufać, iż jego partner się zorientuje.

Znienacka odezwał się Itachi:

-Przesłałeś tę samą wiadomość mojemu bratu.- Niedaleko nich uderzył piorun. Jego blask upodobnił twarz Uchihy do bladej maski śmierci.

Szlag. Więc pomyśleli o wszystkim.

Wchodząć do lasu dostrzegł dwóch ninja, najprawdopodobniej tych pilnujących Bramy. Pomachali do niego wesoło, będąc pod wpływem genjutsu. Gdyby nie jego parszywa sytuacja, na pewno by im odmachał.

* * *

 

Przedzierali się przez las już pięć godzin w kierunku północno-zachodnim. Naruto orientował się, iż idąc dalej tą drogą dojdą do Kraju Deszczu. Tego mu jeszcze tylko brakowało. Nie cierpi tej zapyziałej dziury. Wykonywał tam kiedyś misję. Miał przeinfiltrować szajkę handlująca bronią. Okazało się, że w sprawę zamieszani są bardzo wysocy rangą ninja, a nawet sam przywódca Wioski. Ktoś zorientował się, że jest szpiegiem i musiał wraz z Panterą stawić czoła prawie całej Wiosce. Walczył wtedy z Kage Deszczu, będąc jeszcze dziewiętnastoletnim shinobi i podczas starcia uwolnił po raz pierwszy piąty ogon Lisa. Rozszarpał ciało przywódcy na kawałeczki oraz o mało nie zabił partnera. Ocknął się, siedząc na biodrach Pantery i przykładając mu pazury do gardła. Wokół nich powstał krater, w jego leju martwi ninja. Po raz pierwszy zabił tylu ludzi na raz. Zebrała się Rada Cieni i obradowali nad jego losem. Przeglądali dowody zgromadzone przez obu partnerów, niektórzy z trudem powstrzymywali wściekłość. Zabicie jakiegokolwiek Kage jest jednoznaczne z wyrokiem śmierci, lecz dowody przedstawione Radzie wyraźnie wskazywały na winę przywódcy Deszczu. Uniewinniono go, a nowy Kage odciągnął go na stronę, dziękując za uwolnienie jego Wioski. To jedyne miłe wspomnienie, jakie stamtąd posiada. O tamtego wydarzenia wie już, jak bardzo Cienie chcą odsunąć Junchruuki od bycia shinobi.

-Gdzie idziemy?- zapytał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi.

A jednak Kisame odwrócił do niego.

-Do najbliższego miasteczka, gdzie mieszka nasz znajomy, który z pewnością nas ugości.

Naruto jęknął w duchu. Słowa o znajomym miały mu przekazać, że nie ucieknie i nikt na jego temat nie będzie zadał żadnych pytań. Wspaniale. Jego jedyna nadzieja w tym, że natknął się na jakiś patrol lub zauważy ich ninja z Konohy. Cudownie. Widać sam będzie musiał się sobą zająć. Jak zawsze. Musi tylko wyczekać odpowiedniego momentu. Z dwoma wyszkolonymi nukeninami pilnującymi go jak głodny pies kości będzie to trudne, lecz już nie raz stawiano go w trudnej sytuacji. Jeśli będzie trzeba zabije się, by Akatsuki nie dostało demona. Jego ciało nie ma dla niego najmniejszej wartości, jeżeli mogą zginąć niewinni ludzie.

Burza ustała dwie godziny temu, lecz chmury nie przepuszczały światła gwiazd i księżyca. Było po pierwszej. Uzumaki trząsł się cały w przemoczonym ubraniu, nic nie mówiąc. Jeszcze będzie skamlał, że mu zimno. Dobre sobie.

Gościniec wywiódł ich do małego miasteczka, które Naruto zna. Często przejeżdża przez nie, kiedy udaje się do Trawy. Kojarzy wszystkie uliczki i tajne przejścia pod osadą. Nigdy by jednak nie przypuszczał, że tutaj Akatsuki ma jakiegokolwiek swojego poplecznika.

Zastukali do drzwi najbogatszego domu. W jego oknach nadal paliło się światło, co nie było zbyt zaskakujące. Pewnie powiadomili gospodarza, że ma się ich spodziewać. Rozejrzał się wokół. Na ulicach nikogo nie było, wszyscy bali się, że jeszcze będzie padać i nie wystawiali nosa zza drzwi.

Otworzyła im młoda, nastoletnia dziewczyna ubrana w wykwintne, biało-niebieskie kimono pokojówki.

-Pan Oyada już na panów czeka.- Ukłoniła się, wpuszczając podróżnych do środka. Błękitne oczy były lekko wystraszone, wpadał na nie kosmyk brązowych włosów uwolnionych z wytwornego koka. Kiedy wskazała im ręką kierunek, w jakim mają pójść, zjechał jej materiał z nadgarstka i Naruto ujrzał dużego, fioletowego sińca. Dziewczyna szybko strzepnęła rękaw, przełykając ślinę. Spojrzał na nukeninów. Nie wyglądali, jakby cokolwiek zauważyli, jednak ninja są dobrymi aktorami, a Oyada jest ich przyjacielem, choćby nie wiadomo jak źle traktował służbę.- Pierwsze piętro, drzwi po lewej. Przepraszam, ale nie mogę państwa odprowadzić.- Ukłoniła się raz jeszcze i odeszła, lekko kuśtykając. Tym razem Uzumaki zauważył szybkie spojrzenie jakie rzucił jej Itachi. Nie potrafił go odczytać.

Kisame pierwszy zaczął iść po szerokich schodach pokrytych purpurowym dywanem. Korytarze miały białe ściany ze złoceniami, do połowy wysokości obite były drewnem dobrej jakości. Kryształowy żyrandol w holu na parterze i rzeźby wyraźnie mówiły o bogactwie gospodarza. Jak shinobi Konohy nigdy nie wpadli na jego trop i to tak blisko Wioski? Przecież patrząc po biedniejszych ulicach miasteczka od razu widać, że nie dorobił się swojego majątku uczciwie, szczególnie, jeżeli ma kontakty z Akatsuki.

Nim zapukali do dębowych drzwi otworzył im mężczyzna około czterdziestki, ubrany w szyty na miarę garnitur. Włosy miał gładko zaczesane, a na paznokciach manicure.

-Witajcie- rzekł, kłaniając się wpół. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.- W czym mogę pomóc?

-Potrzebujemy noclegu- stwierdził prosto z mostu Kisame.- Jutro już nas nie będzie.

-Och. - Uśmiech na ustach Oyady stał się bardziej wymuszony, zerkał niespokojnie na Itachi'ego, jakby się go bał. Może jednak nie pracuje z Akatsuki tak zupełnie z własnej woli?- Zaraz zawołam służącą i zaprowadzi was do pokoi…

-Weźmiemy jeden- odezwał się Uchiha. Sądząc po minie Hoshigaki'ego, Naruto wywnioskował, iż brunet rzadko kiedy zabiera głos w sprawach zakwaterowania. - Mamy towarzysza podróży, którego musimy pilnować.

-Oczywiście. Zaraz ktoś po was przyjdzie. - Gospodarz cofnął się do gabinetu zapełnionego książkami i pociągnął za dzwonek.- Jest już dosyć późno. Zjecie teraz czy za godzinę ze mną kolację? - Jego mimika twarzy wyraźnie mówiła, iż woli to pierwsze.

Kisame wyszczerzył zęby w przerażającym uśmiechu.

-Poczekamy na kolację.

-Słucham pana?- Przyszła ta sama dziewczyna, która otworzyła im drzwi.

-Ach, Ansei, zaprowadź naszych gości do pokoju na drugim piętrze- rozkazał Oyada, czując się trochę pewniej. Naruto zmrużył oczy. Przed nimi się trzęsie, a potem wyładuje się na służbie? Dupek.- Powiedz panom także, gdzie znajduje się jadalnie.

-Oczywiście.- Szatynka skłoniła się.- Proszę za mną.

Poprowadziła ich na kolejne piętro urządzone z równym przepychem co poprzednie. Nic nie mówiła, jedynie uśmiechała się miło i Naruto uznał, że podoba mu się ten uśmiech. Nie wpatrywał się jednak tylko w nią. Rozglądał się ukradkiem, próbując dojrzeć jakąś broń zawieszoną na ścianie. Bogacze często wieszali katany jako trofea nad kominkami. Tu niczego takiego nie znalazł.

Zostali umieszczeni w dużej sypialni z trzema jednoosobowymi łóżkami z szafką nocną przy każdym. Pokój był pomalowany na pastelowy błękit, ścianę naprzeciw posłań z rzeźbiony zagłówkami zajmowała szafa z klonowego drewna. Na podłodze leżał puszysty, biały dywan. Pod oknem stał niski stolik, a obok niego złożone maty. Oprócz tego każdą wolną powierzchnię zajmowały niebieskie poduszki obszyte koronką. Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

-Koniecznie musimy tu zostać?- zapytał, zajmując łóżko położone najbliżej drzwi.- Nie mówiliście, że was przyjaciel jest pozbawiony dobrego smaku. Koronki.- Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

-Jadalnia znajduje się na parterze.- Uzumaki o mało nie podskoczył. Zupełnie zapomniał, że Ansei jeszcze nie poszła. Oj, niedobrze. Tsunade już by mu mogła odebrać uprawnienia ANBU.- Gong oznajmi panom, kiedy będzie czas kolacji.

Itachi skinął głową, a Kisame znikną w łazience, z którą łączyła się sypialnia.

-Powiadom Oyadę, że ma nam przygotować samochód- powiedział szeptem, patrząc z ukosa na dziewczynę.

-Oczywiście.- Ukłoniła się głęboko i wyszła.

Naturo rozłożył się na łóżku, wzdychając głęboko. Plecak rzucił na podłogę i teraz grzebał w nim w poszukiwaniu suchych ubrań. Wyjąwszy rzeczy, położył je obok siebie, czekając aż Kisame opuści łazienkę. Kątem oka obserwował Uchihę, który również przygotował sobie czyste ubrania i zaczął się przebierać.

-Wstydu nie masz- mruknął, starając się nie patrzeć na bladą pierś, z której właśnie zniknęła bluza.- Poszedłbyś do łazienki.

-Skoro wlazł tam Hoshigaki, nie wyjdzie do kolacji- wyszeptał, wycierając się ręcznikiem. Naturo zastanawiał się, co jeszcze ma w torbie.- Tobie też radzę się przebrać. Z zablokowaną chakrą demon nie będzie cię leczyć.

O tym nie pomyślał. Nigdy nie był nawet przeziębiony. Może to stąd biorą się te dreszcze i uczucie oblewania się gorącem i zimnem na przemian? Cholera, jeszcze złapie jakieś paskudztwo. Wątpił, by nukenini zatrzymali się w jakimś miłym miejscu i poczekali aż wyzdrowieje. Chociaż teraz będą podróżować samochodem. Tam przynajmniej będzie ciepło…

Już majaczy.

Podniósł się ociężale i zaczął zrzucać z siebie ciuchy. Itachi siedział na macie pod oknem i polerował kunai, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Bardzo dobrze. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś przebywał z nim w jednym pokoju, kiedy się przebierał. Nawet Sasuke, pomimo wspólnych pryszniców, zostawiał go wtedy samego.

Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, na policzkach czując niezdrowe rumieńce. Przymknął oczy, ogarnięty nagłą sennością. Nie, nie może teraz pójść spać! Sam, pośród swoich porywaczy. To niegodne ANBU. Jeszcze obudzi się bez ręki czy czegoś… Stłumił ziewnięcie, dotykając dłonią czoła. Było gorące. Nawet bardzo. Kuso, kilka godzin bez ochrony Lisa i już choruje? Z kamienną miną popatrzył na Uchihę. Polerował kolejną broń w niezmienionej pozycji. Z łazienki dolatywał go jednostajny szum prysznica. Powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć coraz bardziej i ostatkiem sił zdołał wydostać się ze słodkich macek snu. Kiedy jednak ponownie zaczęło padać, uderzanie kropel o parapet, odgłos wody i pocierania materiału szmatki o metal uśpił go.

* * *

 

Obudził się jakąś godzinę później, a raczej został ze snu wyrwany przez potrząsanie za ramię. Warknął coś i usiadł, czując zawroty głowy. Cholera, nie powinien zasnąć. Nie nie powinien. Nie MÓGŁ. Powinien wykorzystać czas jaki został do kolacji do opracowania planu ucieczki, a nie… Czemu tak go boli głowa?

-Mały się rozchorował.- Czyjś tubalny głos wdarł mu się do czaszki, kalecząc po drodze uszy. Stłumił jęknięcie.- Przyślemy kogoś do niego z lekarstwami?

-Mógł bardziej uważać- odezwał się drugi o wiele cichszy i spokojniejszy. Tego głosu mógłby słuchać.- Chodźmy już. W tym stanie raczej nam nie ucieknie.

Dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno? Ach no tak, nie otworzył oczu. Uniesienie powiek na niewiele mu się zdało. Obrazy były zamazane i traciły co chwila swą ostrość. Zakaszlał, a ten ruch sprawił, że o mało nie wypluł sobie płuc. W ustach miał flegmę. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

-Nic mi nie jest- wycharczał, próbując wstać. Duże, mocne dłonie pchnęły go z powrotem na łóżko i zarzuciły na niego koc.- Jestem zdrowy.

-Oczywiście- powiedział płynnie ten sam melodyjny, niski głos.- A teraz idź spać, dobrze?

-Dobrze…

Dlaczego tak bardzo chcą, żeby poszedł spać? I gdzie się właściwie znajduje? Skupił wzrok na postaci przed nim, wytężając mocno umysł. Te czarne włosy… To na pewno Sasuke…

Zapadł się w miękkość pod sobą. Sasuke go w końcu chroni, prawda?

-Bę… dzie… dobr… nie?- mruknął, ledwo sklecając ze sobą zdania.

Ktoś podciągnął na niego wyżej okrycie i zasnął.

* * *

 

-Przepra… Au!- Naturo puścił gardło dziewczyny po skontaktowaniu, że nie, nie jest wrogiem i nie chce go zabić. Opadł z powrotem na łóżko, zanosząc się kaszlem. Ansei podała mu chusteczkę i kubek z wodą.- Lepiej?

-Tak, dziękuję.- Gorączka nieco spadła i czuł się o wiele lepiej. Potarł dłonią oczy.- Co tutaj robisz?

-Przyniosłam ci lekarstwa i posiłek.- Wskazała na tacę położoną na szafce nocnej.- Jest już rano, a dokładniej szósta dwadzieścia.

To by wyjaśniało brak łagodnego światła lamp.

-Jestem chory?

-Nie tak mocno jak jeszcze godzinę temu..- Uśmiechnęła się. W kąciku jej ust pojawił się mały dołek.- Szybko zdrowiejesz. A twoi przyjaciele zamknęli się z panem Oyadą w jego gabinecie.

-Nie są moimi przyjaciółmi- warknął, podpierając się na łokciu i siadając.- To- wskazał na jedzenie- możesz zabrać.

Spojrzała na niego ciężko z czymś, czego nie potrafił rozczytać.

-Jedzenie nie jest zatrute- szepnęła, jakby się bała, że ktoś będzie ich podsłuchiwał.- Sama sprawdzałam. Leki również.

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem, czując, że coś przegapił, tylko co? Nie, nie jest ninja. Wyczuwałby jej chakrę. To zwykła pokojówka, tylko… cholera, coś mu tu wybitnie nie pasuje. Ten jej spokojny, miękki wzrok. Gdzie już taki widział?

Podniósł szybko głowę, z całego serca starając się zapanować nad mimiką twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, stawiając tacę z posiłkiem na jego kolanach.

-Zjedz, poczujesz się, lepiej- poradziła, podchodząc do okna i rozsuwając zasłony. Jak na zawołanie rolników Kraju Ognia znowu padało. Nie była to taka sama burza jaka przeszła nocą, tylko lekki kapuśniaczek, ale Naturo i tak poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż może czuć się ktoś porwany i wieziony do miejsca swojej zguby. Nienawidził deszczu!- Nie jesteś głodny? W nocy nic nie jadłeś. Wypluwałeś nawet tabletki. Ten… Uchiha…

-To on mi je podawał?- zapytał z nagłą czujnością, zanurzając łyżkę w parującym rosole. Nie była to bardzo znana potrawa. Sakura znalazła kiedyś na nią przepis w Internecie, po jej siedemnastych urodzinach, gdzie Chouji postanowił przetestować przepis na nowy poncz. Nawet w Kraju Herbaty słynącym z mocno zakrapianych „herbatek" nie pił niczego tak mocnego. Nie wspominając na drugi dzień swojego kaca. Po jednym kieliszku! Nikt tego wyparzacza języka nie pił więcej.- Pewnie próbować mi dać jakąś trutkę- burknął, biorąc łyk zupy. Była dobrze przyprawiona i niezbyt tłusta. Taka, jaką lubił.- Jestem ANBU Ansei, a im wyżej w hierarchii ninja, tym jesteś bardziej wyczulony na podawanie ci czegokolwiek przez sen.- Przechylił talerz, pijąc. Wolał spożywać rosół tak, niż bawić się łyżeczką.- Muszę dostać się do telefonu.

Pokręciła przecząco głową, robiąc smutną minę.

-Kisame nas zamknął- obwieściła ponuro.- Przewidział twój ruch.

-A ty masz przy sobie telefon?

Oczy dziewczyny rozbłysły psotnie, kiedy sięgnęła do jednej z kieszeni kimona. Dzisiaj było ono zielone.

-Tak się składa, że mam.- Pomachała aparatem przed twarzą Naturo i następnie rzuciła mu go.- Śpiesz się. Powiedzieli, że mam dziesięć minut. Minęło już siedem.

Wystukał szybko numer i czekał, spoglądając na zegarek. Dwie minuty. Kurwa, szybciej! W kilka chwil później o mało nie rzucił urządzeniem, kiedy usłyszał głos telefonistki mówiącej, że w związku z burzą wszelkie łączenia z początkiem 056 zostały zablokowane. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że zamiast komórki trzyma telefon bezprzewodowy.

-Jakie są szanse, że przemycisz mi tutaj komórkę?- oddał dziewczynie telefon i w tej samej sekundzie ktoś przekręcił klucz w drzwiach.- Cicho!

Weszła kolejna służka. Także miała na sobie zielone kimono, podkreślające zieleń jej oczu. Złote włosy okalały jej twarz, opadając na ramiona.

-Oyada-san każe ci już wrócić- powiedziała, nawet nie patrząc na Naturo. On sam wyczuł szóstym zmysłem, że nie jest taka sama jak Ansei.- Teraz.

-Już idę, Isao.- Ansei wykonała krótki ukłon i wzięła tacę z pustym już talerzem, odkładając na szafkę butelkę syropu. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że rozmawiali.

Kiedy wyszła, Isao zwróciła się do niego.

-Masz zejść na dół, biorąc swoje rzeczy. Wyjeżdżacie.

Kiwnął głową i wstał, widząc w tym swoją szansę. Blondynka posiada pewne rezerwy chakry, lecz jeśli będzie dostatecznie szybki, nie zdążyły założyć żadnej techniki. Zakuło go w piersiach, lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Oboje byli shinobi i nie chciał jej pokazywać, jak źle się czuje. Przez cały czas śledziły go czujnie zielone oczy.

Ledwo zamknęła za nim drzwi, rozluźnił mięśnie i ugiął lekko kolana, przygotowując się do ataku. Nie spodziewała się tego, była pewna, że z zablokowaną chakrą nie odważy się na nic. Podciął jej nogi i uderzył dłonią w kark- tego ciosu nauczył go Wilk podczas jednej z misji. Nigdy nie wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, by ogłuszyć przeciwnika. Teraz jednak zadziałało i Isao opadła zemdlona. Zdążył ją złapać nim upadła na podłogę. Posadził ją za stolikiem z rzeźbą i poruszając się bezszelestnie ruszył korytarzem, gdzie na jego końcu widział telefon. Miał tylko głęboką nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Wyjął kunai zabrany blondynce, słysząc czyjeś kroki na schodach. Ukrył się za framugą drzwi, ale to była tylko kolejna służąca. Na szczęście poszła na kolejne piętro nie rozglądajać się na boki. Odetchnął głęboko. Spróbował jeszcze raz połączyć się z Kyuube'm, lecz nie mógł. Uważnie rozglądając się wokół, doskoczył do telefonu. Wybrał szybko numer Pantery, zerkając na schody. Usłyszał ciche pyk i odezwał się głos: „Tu Sasuke Uchiha. Skoro słuchasz automatu, znaczy, że koniecznie chcesz pogadać. Jeśli jesteś zakochaną we mnie do szaleństwa dziewczyną, powiedz, od kogo masz mój numer, chyba, że lubisz tę osobę. Po tym denerwujacym "pip" zostaw wiadomość." Rozległ się sygnał i zaczął mówić:

-Tu Naturo. Znajduje się na pozycji 21-34 sektor B. Zostałem…- rozległo się ciche pyk i zapadła cisza. Wiedząc kto stoi za nim, odwrócił się powoli.- To nieładnie przeszkadzać komuś w rozmowie, Uchiha.- Cholera, kiedy podszedł?!

Itachi wyrwał mu z ręki słuchawkę i odwiesił ją. Następnie zmierzył Uzumakiego bezbarwnym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu.

-Nieudana próba, Kyuubi- powiedział, odrzucając na bok wtyczkę aparatu.- Zapomniałeś, że wyczuwam twoją chakrę?- Złapał w stalowy uścisk rękę, którą Naturo zamachnął się na niego.- Isao nie jest silną kunoichi, domyśliłem się, że spróbujesz uciec.- Wzmocnił uścisk. Uzumaki oddychał powoli, nie chcąc pokazać po sobie bólu. Jeszcze tego brakowało!- Idziemy.

Szarpnął chłopakiem, popychając go do przodu. Naturo poprawił na ramieniu plecak, zastanawiając się, ile Itachi słyszał. Chyba nic, skoro nie zareagował. W końcu szeptał, a Uchiha nie ma chyba aż tak dobrego słuchu?

Zaczął schodzić po schodach, nadal będąc trzymanym przez bruneta.

-Możesz mnie puścić, nie jestem małym dzieckiem- fuknął.

Itachi nie dopowiedział, jedynie przyśpieszył kroku. Naturo czuł, że sobie porządnie nagrabił. Chciało mu się leżeć, miał nawrót gorączki, drapało go w piersiach i gardle, lecz wątpił, by pozwolili mu gdzieś odpocząć.

Kisame nie był zdziwiony, że to Uchiha przyprowadził ich jeńca. Uzumaki domyślił się, iż oboje wiedzieli o jego krótkiej chwili jako takiej wolności. Hoshigaki czekał na nich wraz z Oyadą w garażu przy srebrnym Sedanie.

-To my jedziemy- odezwał się Władający Ostrzem, otwierając drzwi samochodu po stronie kierowcy. Naruto usiadł na tylnim siedzeniu i ku jego pechowi to samo zrobił Itachi.- Dziękujemy za gościnę.

Uzumaki patrzył w milczeniu, jak mężczyźni się żegnają. Kuso, nie zdążył wiele powiedzieć, jednak jego słowa zaalarmują Sasuke. Nigdy nie dzwonił do nikogo podczas treningów za Wioską, podając miejsce swojego pobytu. Tak, będzie dobrze.

Wyjechali z garażu po cichu, samochód miał dobry silnik. Nie lubił jeździć autami, ten jednak z dębową deską rozdzielczą i miękkimi fotelami docenił. Przysunął się blisko okna, byle jak najdalej od Uchihy. Ten oczywiście, nie poczynił żadnej uwagi o takim zachowaniu. Wyglądał jak kukiełka. Bardzo mordercza kukiełka. Patrząc na jego bladą, jakby chorą twarz i delikatne dłonie Naturo z trudem wierzył, że zabił całą swoją rodzinę i jest bardzo groźnym shinobi.

Ledwo wyjechali z miasta, Uchiha poruszył się, wyciągając zza pazuchy mały nadajnik. Kisame rzucił myu szybkie spojrzenie.

-Zaczynaj.

Porcelanowy, długi palec nacisnął guzik i usłyszeli za sobą huk. Uzumaki poderwał się z miejsca, patrząc przez tylnią szybę na słup Czernego niczym smoła dymu będący doskonale widoczny na tle szarych chmur. Spojrzał ze złością na obu nukeninów. Jedna z jego szans właśnie wyleciała w powietrze.

-Co wam zrobił?- zapytał z furią.

Żaden nie odpowiedział. Ze wściekłym prychnięciem wtulił się w oparcie, przykładając rozgrzaną głową do zimnego szkła. To będzie długa podróż.

* * *

 

Podróżowali samochodem do granicy z Deszczem. Dalej szli piechotą, zatrzymując się w przydrożnych hotelach. Naruto już nie próbował uciec. Itachi potraktował go dość mocnym Tsukiyomi, by "dać mu nauczkę". Przynajmniej wyzdrowiał i teraz obmyślał nowy, lepszy plan. Przecież kiedyś muszą się pomylić, dać mu szansę na ucieczkę! Jednak, nawet kiedy przebudzał się w nocy, obojętnie gdzie to było: w szczerym polu czy zapadłym, hotelowym pokoiku, jeden z nukeninów trzymał wartę. To było denerwujące. Szczególnie nie lubił wart Uchihy. Nie życzył sobie, by morderca rodziny jego najlepszego przyjaciela patrzył na niego, jak na robala pod lupą. Tak czy inaczej jego szanse na odzyskanie wolności są raczej nikłe.

Pomimo rutyny nie tracił poczucia czasu. Wiedział, że jest środa, jedenasty dzień jego porwania. Zastanawiał się, czy w Konoha wiedzą już, że uciekł. Raczej powinni. Zostawił w końcu tyle wskazówek i nawet sami nukenini dali jego partnerowi oraz Tsunade jedną. Mimo to czekanie było denerwujące, szczególnie, że nie wiedział, dokąd idą. Deszcz opuszczą za dzień lub dwa, jeśli utrzyma się słoneczna pogoda. Z rozmów wynikało, że udadzą się do Skały, a stamtąd... No właśnie? Dokąd? Lepiej, żeby Sasuke się pośpieszył. Jeszcze nigdy nie musiał tak bardzo na kimś polegać i gryzło go to strasznie, raniąc dumę i ambicję.

Wkurzał się także strasznie o wszystkie „małe sprawunki", które załatwiali po drodze obaj partnerzy. Akatsuki miało wiele swoich udziałów w nielegalnych przedsięwzięciach- skądś organizacja musiała brać pieniądze na opłacenie swoich członków. Kiedyś Shika natrafił na zamaskowane konto bankowe Zetsu. Ilość zer odurzyła go. Oczywiście, wszystkie środki zainkasowała Konoha, przeznaczając je na o wiele lepszy cel niż leżenie na lokacie i nabijanie procentów. Tymi sprawami nie cierpiącymi zwłoki było najczęściej zbieranie haraczy i eliminowanie ninji, którzy usiłowali sprzedać jakieś informacje o Brzasku. Organizacja miała mnóstwo swoich szpiegów w różnych Krajach, jednak Naturo nigdy żadnego nie słyszał. Zostawiali go zawsze związanego i pod wpływem środków odurzających. Nauczył się je zwalczać, ale nie na tyle, by móc spróbować uciec. Nie posiadał klanowych genów takich jak ród Uchiha, które uodporniłyby go na trucizny. Tym zawsze zajmował się Lis. Teraz musiał poradzić sobie sam.

Zaraz za granicą Skały zostawili go znowu samego. Nie pytał dokąd idą, nigdy tego nie robił. Tym razem nie związali go, jedynie założyli bardzo silne pieczęcie na drzwi. Głupki. Oczywiście udawał, że nic nie zauważył, świetnie odgrywając omamionego narkotykami. Dawka była mniejsza niż zwykle, podróżowali przez wiele godzin bez odpoczynku i nukenini byli pewnie, że jest zmęczony. Upewniał ich w tym przekonaniu, maskując ziewanie tak, by je widzieli. Był dobry w udawaniu. Nawet tacy spece od obserwacji ludzkich zachowań jak Shikamaru, Neji czy Gaara nie potrafili zorientować się, czy kłamie, kiedy tego nie chciał. Nie dotyczyło to Sasuke, do którego był nazbyt podobny. Do końca nie mógł mieć pewności, że mu uwierzyli, jednak po ich wyjściu, powziął decyzję o ucieczce.

Zatrzymali się w nieliczącym więcej niż dwa tysiące mieszkańców miasteczku w ceglanej kamienicy, budowanej wedle starej mody. Na szczęście była czysta, co Uzumaki przyjął z wdzięcznością. Zauważył, iż nukenini nie mają obiekcji przed nocowanie gdziekolwiek, byleby nikt im nie poderznął w nocy gardeł. Sam tak także miał, jednak spędzenie po raz pierwszy czasu w miejscu, gdzie jest sucho i ciepło, napełniało go optymizmem. Szybko go zgasił. Pałający optymizmem shinobi nie żyją długo.

Otworzył okno, upewniwszy się wpierw, że obaj wysłannicy Akatsuki odeszli wystarczająco daleko. W twarz uderzyło go suche, gorące powietrze Kraju Skał. Słońce zakuło w oczy. Zasłonił je ręką, patrząc w dół. Oho, zły pomysł. Nagle osiem metrów, jakie dzieliło go od ziemi wydawało się strasznie dużą odległością. Lis skakał już i z większych wysokości, nie raz pozbawiony całkowicie chakry z Panterą przy boku. Ale nigdy w takich sytuacjach nie był pod wpływem ogłupiaczy. Wziął głęboki oddech i przerzucił nogi przez parapet, stawiając je niepewnie na wąskim gzymsie. Dobrze, że nikogo nie było na dole. Jego okno wychodziło na ciemną uliczkę i śmietniki. Prawdopodobieństwo, iż ktoś się teraz tu pokaże, w porze kolacji, było bardzo niskie. I całe szczęście. Złapał się przeżartej rdzą rynny, błagając, by po tylu latach wiernej służby nie zawaliła teraz. Ustał, zachowując idealną równowagę. Posuwał się niepewnie do przodu, badając stopą każdy centymetr powierzchni. Poruszał się w tempie metr na minutę, co i tak było szybko. Po piętnastu metrach dotarł do drabinki przeciwpożarowej. Opuścił się po niej ostrożnie w dół, obserwując cały czas, czy nikt nie idzie. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki zwykłym jeansom i białej koszuli wtopi się w tłum. Włosów nie zakrywał czapką z daszkiem, tutaj mieszkało wiele osób o blond włosach i do tego opalonych. Gdyby oddalił się na więcej niż kilometr od nukeninów, a ci wypytywali by kogoś o niego, nikt by im go nie skazał. Ot, kolejny blondyn. Jedyne co go mogło zdradzić to blizny na twarzy, dlatego trzymał głowę nisko, kiedy już wszedł pomiędzy kilku pracoholików wracających do domu.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jakby uderzony obuchem. Coś się zbliżało, czuł to. Jakiś dzieciak uderzył w niego, odbił się i wylądował na chodniku.

-Mógłbyś uważać, jak chodzisz!- wykrzyknął nastolatek, otrzepując tyłek. Minął go, najwyraźniej obrażony.

Naturo wymruczał jakieś „Sorry", skupiony na odczytywaniu przekazów swojego siódmego zmysłu ninja. Czyjaś mocna chakra wirowała w powietrzu, przyniesiona z południowym wiatrem. Południowym?... Nie, to nie jest jedna osoba. Jest ich więcej!

Odkrycie tego faktu przywołało na jego twarzy bardzo głupi, szeroki, nieprzystojący elitarnemu shinobi uśmiech. Znaleźli go. Nareszcie. Pewnie okrążą Wioskę, nie chcąc ponosić strat w ludności cywilnej. Itachi i Kisame na pewno już ich również wyczuli. Musi szybko się stąd oddalić.

Jak na zawołanie na końcu ulicy pojawił się Itachi. Dał nura w jakąś boczną uliczkę, wiedząc, że nie ucieknie. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić na to, by Uchiha wyrżnął w pień pół ulicy, pragnąc mu dopiec. O nie, musiał być sam. Oparł się o tylną ścianę sklepu z meblami, składając ręce na piersi.

Nie usłyszał, kiedy pojawił się obok niego. Po prostu to wyczuł. Tak samo jak zamach na swoją głowę. Schylił się i odskoczył. Spodziewał się kolejnego ciosu, jednak ten nie padł. Nukenin po prostu stał i patrzył… i to z jakiegoś powodu strasznie go to denerwowało. Czarne oczy były nieruchome, niczym u jastrzębia, który wypatrzył z wysoka swoją ofiarą.

-Czego?

-Ta ucieczka była głupia- zauważył szeptem Uchiha. Nigdy nie mówił głośniej.- Teraz jednak pójdziesz ze mną.

-Przyszli po mnie.- Naturo uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Uwielbiał skoki na bungie bez bungie, jak to ładnie kiedyś określiła Sakura: zawsze drażnił przeciwnika, nawet jeśli nie miało mu to wyjść na zdrowie.- Strach obleciał?- Itachi nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi, jedynie czarne łezki w jego oczach wykonały pełny, powolny obrót. Uzumaki prychnął, odwracając wzrok.- Mnie tym nie przestraszysz.

-Później pogadamy o tym, jak załatwiłeś sobie akcje ratunkową, Kyuubi.- Naturo zjeżył się. Nie lubił, gdy tak go nazywał brunet.

Itachi wykonał technikę, za której znakami nie nadążył Uzumaki. Zawiał silny wiatr i w następnej chwili pojawili się w małym pokoju o nisko zawieszonym suficie. Stało tu tylko jedno łóżko i krzesło, na półce zawieszonej na szarej ścianie leżało kilka książek. Wszystko pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Nie było okna, jedynie u sufitu wisiała pojedyncza żarówka

-Co tutaj robimy?

-Poczekamy, aż Kisame załatwi twoi kolesi.- Uchiha przeszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia, jakim okazała się mikroskopijna kuchenka, równie zabrudzona co pozostałe pomieszczenie. Na wysokim stole stały reklamówki z żywnością. Wyglądało na to, że trochę to pobędą.

-To jest…

Nie dokończył pytania. Uchiha wykonał szybki obrót i uderzył go z rozpędu w żołądek. Spodziewał się tego, wiedział, że za swoją ucieczkę oberwie. Wpadł na ścianę, nie wydając z siebie dźwięku. Otarł krew z ust, poczekał aż zniknął mu sprzed oczu mroczki i dokończył pytanie, jakby nigdy nic:

-To jakaś kryjówka na wyjątkowe okazje?- Podszedł do lodówki, otworzył ją i zakrył nos, czując woń zaawansowanej pleśni. Wewnątrz leżało coś zielonkawego w najwyższym studium rozkładu.- Ugh.- Zamknął drzwiczki, zerkając w przelocie nas Itachi'ego, rozpakowującego zakupy. W tym przypominał swojego brata: jego ruchy krótkie i metodyczne.- Śpisz na podłodze, rozumiem? Ja jestem gościem…

Uchiha podniósł na niego wzrok, jego myśli całkowicie zamknięte w lustrze czarnych oczu. Naturo przeszedł dreszcz. Tak puste spojrzenie spotkał tylko raz: po powrocie Sasuke od Orochimaru.

-Śpimy razem- powiedział głosem, w którym nie trzeba było skoczyć studiów psychologicznych, by odczytać: „Mnie też to się nie podoba i ani słowa, bo będą ostatnimi w twoim życiu".- W nocy temperatura bardzo spada, a tu nie ma ogrzewania.

-Jak będziesz wiedział, czy już możemy wyjść?

-Drzwi muszą zostać otwarte od zewnątrz. Dopóki Hoshigaki nie wróci, nie wyjdziemy.

-A jeśli go złapią? Przecież cię nie zdradzi, prawda?

Uchiha schował ostatnią konserwę w mini-szafce, nie siląc się na odpowiedź. Przeszedł do pokoju, zrzucając z siebie ubrudzony piaskiem płaszcz. Naturo poszedł za nim, czekając na odpowiedź. Jeśli Kisame umrze, to co wtedy? Po pewnym czasie przyjdzie tu ktoś z Akatsuki? A jeśli nikt o tym… domku nie wie? Wtedy zginą z głodu lub pozabijają się wzajemnie. Cholera jasna!

Nim Itachi zniknął w łazience jeszcze mniejszej niż kuchnia- co wydawało się niemożliwe- rzucił przez ramię:

-Zgadłeś.

Uzumaki zwinął dłonie w pięści. Nie cierpiał tych sztuczek z Mangekyo Sharinganem.

* * *

 

Szybko odkrył, że wodę trzeba było podgrzewać. Uchiha zostawił mu nieco ciepłej, akurat tyle, by zdążył się ochlapać i nie siedzieć długo w łazience. Żarówka świeciła o wiele ciemniej niż w pokoju i co kilka minut rozjaśniała się mocniejszym światłem. Nie miał żadnych rzeczy na zmianę, ale na starodawnej pralce zostawiono drugi szlafrok. Ubrał go, nie dziwiąc się ciepłocie materiału, z którego został wykonany. Im zakodowany w jego umyśle zegar pokazywał coraz późniejszą godzinę, tym robiło się chłodniej. W szafie z taniego drewna znalazł dużą ilość kocy oraz grubych swetrów. Nie wydawało mu się, aby jednak miało się zrobić tak zimno. Uchiha był typem zmarzlucha. Domyślał się, że zainstalowano tu baterie słoneczne- tylko to mogło wyjaśnić skomplikowany układ kabli. Jest to miejsce zaciemnione, dlatego nocą robi się chłodniej lub system cieplny został tak zaprogramowany. Albo jedno i drugie.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, brunet już leżał, zajmując równą połowę łóżka. Czarne włosy rozsypane na białej poduszce, jaśniejącej w poświacie żarówki na lekki żółty, były jedyną rzeczą, jaka wystawała spośród naręczy koców. Faktycznie, było trochę chłodno. Chciał podejść do posłania z zamiarem skręcenia karku śpiącemu nukeninowi, lecz wątpił, aby to wypaliło. Uchiha był najmłodszym w historii ANBU, jest niezwykle groźnym przestępcą i jeżeli odkąd skończył siedem lat spał spokojnie, to Naturo jest święty. On sam nie spał spokojnie od czasów skończenia treningu u Jirayi. Kyuubi dręczył go wizjami pełnymi krwi i ludzkich trucheł, jako jounin, a następnie ANBU do zadań specjalnych, na misjach odpoczywał z zamkniętymi oczami nie więcej niż cztery-pięć godzin. Itachi podniósłby się, gdyby tylko dotknął tych przeklętych drzwi lub jego samego. Pytanie tylko, jak mają obok siebie spać? Posiada dość wyczuloną strefę osobistą i potrafi zaatakować budzącego go Sasuke.

Kręcił się i wiercił, nie mogąc zaznać nawet krótkiej drzemki. Uchiha nie poruszył się przez całą noc, która trwała dla nich gdzieś od północy do piątej rano. Naturo zastanawiał się, czy zasnął. Pewnie również nie. Jak można spać, kiedy osoba za twoimi plecami bez skrupułów może cię uśmiercić na sześć sposobów w mniej niż dwie sekundy.

Ledwo poczuł, że jego ciało jest jako tako wypoczęte, wyszedł z łóżka, ostrożnie, by nie pokazać, jak bardzo jego umysł jest zmęczony tą dziwną bliskością. Nie, nie wolno mu pokazać słabości. Itachi nie poruszył się, ale podejrzewał, iż jak tylko znajdzie się w kuchni, nukenin również wstanie.

Wyjął z jednej z trzech szafek zupkę w proszku i nastawił wodę w czajniku. Itachi nie był zbyt kreatywny, kupując jedzenie: same puszki i dania mrożone plus witaminy w tabletkach. Ale czego się spodziewał? W końcu to Kisame zawsze organizował zapasy, zajmował się zakwaterowaniem i wybierał najkrótszą drogę do celu. Itachi stał obok niczym cień, ożywiając się tylko w trakcie walki. Przez resztę czasu wyglądał, jakby nie zawsze wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Nic nie powiedział, kiedy brunet wszedł do kuchni. Zjadł swoją zupkę siedząc na zakurzonym stoliku, a Uchiha zajął się odgrzewaniem dla siebie jakiejś zapiekanki. Nalał sobie szklankę wody mineralnej i rozpuścił w niej jedną z witamin. Nie wiadomo ile tu będą siedzieć, nie może ignorować awitaminozy. Wątpił, by na nią zachorował, lecz zawsze warto o siebie zadbać. Zjadł szybko i odkręcił kran. Ku jego zniecierpliwieniu woda nie popłynęła.

-System uruchamia się dopiero o siódmej- poinformował go nukenin, ledwo poruszając ustami.

Zostawił brudne naczynia w zlewie, przechodząc do łazienki. Chciał się ubrać. Nie podobało mu się, że Itachi widzi go w samym szlafroku. Szarpało to jego intymność, która była i tak już nadwyrężona.

* * *

 

Spędził ten dzień, a raczej siedemnaście godzin, jakie dzieliły go do umownej ciszy nocnej na sprzątaniu i przeglądaniu skąpej biblioteczki. Czuł, że zdąży przeczytać wszystko, co się tutaj znajduje. Zaczął od „Miasta Salem" Kinga. Czytał to już kiedyś, pamiętał wszystkie szczegóły, lecz miał do tej książki słabość: była pierwszym horrorem jaki przeczytał. Przez cały ten czas Uchiha siedział w kuchni, a on sam w pokoju. Dzięki temu uspokoił swoja skaczącą agresję względem otoczenia, wynikłą z naruszenia jego strefy intymnej. Nie podobało mu się spojrzenie, jakim obrzucał go Itachi za każdym razem, kiedy szedł po coś do jedzenia, czyli trzy razy. Czuł spojrzenie czarnych oczu wwiercające mu się między łopatki. To było wkurzające. I niebezpieczne. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co odbije komuś, kto wymordował całą swoją rodzinę i prawie doprowadził młodszego brata do utraty zmysłów. Dlatego też cały czas był skupiony na ruchach Uchihy, nawet w tych najciekawszych fragmentach książki. Czytał ją specjalnie jak najdłużej, a gdy po ośmiu godzinach rozpoczął swoje ulubione kata- już w posprzątanej sypialni i po lekturze- brunet zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

Był to układ, jaki poznał na karate kyokushin-kai. Zmodyfikował go tylko nieco, z już i tak śmiercionośnych ciosów, tworząc jeszcze mocniejszą i szybciej zabijająca mieszankę. Lubił te ćwiczenia, przypominały mu taniec, tylko o wiele bardziej zabójczy.

Wyprowadził mocne kopnięcie, rozluźniając mięsnie ramion i skręcając biodra. Przekręcił się, uderzając z łokcia wyimaginowanego przeciwnika w podbródek, a następnie pchnął cuki w nos wroga. Gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy coś mu mówiło, że Itachi obserwuje go, jednak nie podchodził. Nie zabronili mu ćwiczyć, prawda? A mu zostały już tylko cztery obroty. Takie kata pomagało się odprężyć i uwolnić skumulowane napięcie. Było idealne na odstresowanie się po zamknięciu na małej powierzchni z nukeninem. Po skończonej walce rozpoczał całą serię ćwiczeń wytrzymałościowych: brzuszki, pompki na dwóch pięściach, później jednej, na końcu zginał się na samych rękach, rozciąganie.

Skończył, a jego intuicyjny zegar pokazał wpół do dziesiątej. Ciekawe, jak długo wytrzyma pokazywanie prawidłowej godziny, gdy jest odcięty od światła. Noc można rozpoznać po chłodzie, a jeśli będzie cały dzień padać? Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny będzie panowało zimno.

Wziął czysty ręcznik z komody i otarł nim spocony tirs, ramiona i szyję. To mu przypomniało pewien trenig, na krótym pozbyli się z Sasuke koszulek podczas ćwiczeń i następnego dnia Konohę obiegły zdjęcia- nie zdołali odebrać aparatu fankom Uchihy; stworzyły wspaniałą siatkę przerzutową dla rzeczy Sasuke- obu ćwiczących, co było niemałym zaskoczeniem dla Naruto. Od tego czasu on również posiada swój fanklub. Miłe, aczkolwiek strasznie nurzące i kłopotliwe.

Położyl się na swojej połowie materaca z kolejną książką "Cień Templariuszy". Początek zapowiadał się ciekawie, pomimo niezbyt zachęcajacego opisu książki. Zagłębił się w lekturze, starając się nie zauważać spojrzenia Uchihy i dziwnego napięcia, które się między nimi zrodziło. Musiał iść spać, by nie przestawić swojego zegara biologicznego, a nie rozwikływać zachowania Itachi'ego. Jakby miał za mało zamartwiania się przez Akatsuki. Proszę. Chciał się wyspać, odpocząć po treningu... O.K., nie był zmęczony, trenował juz ciężej. Cenił jednak chwile, gdy mógł po prostu nic nie robić i czytać. To było rzadkie i uspokajające w równym stopniu co kata.

Przewróciwszy pięćdziesiątą stronę powiedział sobie ostro: „Dość". Nigdy nie posiadał zbyt dużych rezerw cierpliwości, tak był i tym razem. Miał już dość nukenina i chętnie mu o tym powie.

Słowa zamarły mu w gardle, kiedy zorientował się, że brunet stoi oparty o framugę drzwi i patrzy na niego. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach i nie potrafił sprecyzować jakiego był rodzaju. Jak mógł nie zauważyć poruszenia nukenina? Cały czas uważnie go obserwował, nie pozwolił sobie przecież skończyć obserwację.

-O co chodzi?- zapytał, nie siląc się nawet na uprzejmy ton.

Itachi nie odpowiedział, jedynie jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze ciemniejsze. Uzumaki poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle. Nagle zaczął rozczytywać uczucia i myśli kłębiące się w czarnych oczach. Nie były one teraz gładkie niczym szkło, nie można było się w nich przejrzeć. Przebiegały po jego półnagim ciele rozłożonym wygodnie na boku. Nie potrafił się poruszyć pod tym drapieżnym, oceniającym wzrokiem. Nie, coś mu się wydaje. Świetnie rozczytuje ludzkie zachowania, ale teraz MUSI się mylić.

-Chyba się domyślasz.- Słowa Uchihy zawirowały lekko w powietrzu, upadły na dywan i zniknęły między jego włóknami. Była w nich jakaś obietnica, której nie złapał. A może tylko nie chciał?- Mam rację?

To może być jakaś podpucha. Brunet czasami go prowokuje, rzadko, lecz jednak. Ale nie było tak tym razem. Mówiły mu to czarne, głodne oczy, napięte ramiona i barki. Tylko obojętna maska została na swym miejscu, głucha na wołanie ciała.

Dobra, mogą się pobawić.

-Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem.- Między strony włożył znalezioną w szafce kuchennej małą karteczkę z jakimś przepisem pochodzącym najprawdopodobniej od jednej z puszek.- Proponujesz mi coś?

Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że niewiele brakowało, by zaczął się dusić. Uchiha opuścił swoje miejsce przy futrynie, podchodząc do niego odrobinę. Dzielił ich teraz dystans dwóch metrów i Naturo czuł, iż gdyby teraz im ktoś przerwał tę pełną napięcia chwilę, zwiałby na drugi koniec świata. Dopiero taka odległość dzieląca go od Uchihy byłaby odpowiednia. Teraz jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Był zmęczony obecnością drugiej osoby tak blisko siebie, lecz nie na tyle, by się zgodzić. Zwyczajnie chce się trochę z nim podroczyć.- Proponujesz mi coś?

-Możliwe.- Brunet nie poruszył się, jego oczy uspokajały się powoli.

Ale nie na tyle, by powstrzymać dreszcze pełzające po ciele Naturo prosto do jego… Cholera, niech już sobie pójdzie.

Z czystej przekory dodał jednak:

-Zawsze sprawdzam rzeczy, które dostaję, nim je przyjmę.- Uniósł się na łokciu, patrząc na najemnika Brzasku z wyzwaniem. Podejmie grę czy nie? Nie?

-Nie powinieneś odstępować od tej reguły.

Zanim mózg Uzumaki'ego wyprodukował jakąś ciętą, porażającą ripostę, Itachi znalazł się tuż przy nim. Jego dłonie na ramionach Junchruuki, kolana tuż przy biodrach i usta przy ustach. O, Kami-sama, on chyba nie zamierza…

Czas jakby się zatrzymał, patrząc w napięciu na dwójkę shinobi siedzących razem na jednym łóżku, nieprzyzwoicie blisko siebie. Od dawna Naruto nie dopuścił do siebie nikogo tak blisko jak teraz Uchihę. Zrobiło mu się zimno, później gorąco. Mentalnie dał sobie w policzek za jakieś „babskie durnoty". Nie potrafił jednak odsunąć się, powiedzieć czegoś. Cisza przedłużała się, a on był w stanie jedynie siedzieć i wdychać zapach Itachi'ego, wpatrywać się w jego cienkie, wyglądające na wiecznie zimne wargi. Nie miał pojęcia skąd brunet wytrzasnął tak upajający zapach oleandra, lecz nie byłoby głupim pomysłem kupić sobie taki sam. Wszystkie jego zmysły ninja krzyczały, aby się odsunął. Zignorował je. Podparł się wygodniej na lewej ręce, zrzucając na podłogę książkę. Spojrzał w tej samej chwili w ciemne tęczówki.

Jakby to spojrzenie i trzask upadającego woluminu były jakimś znakiem, Itachi pocałował go. Naparł wargami na wargi Uzumaki'ego, nie próbując się dostać do wnętrza ust, a jedynie odcisnąć swoje piętno na nich. Na pewno jego usta nie były zimne, o nie. W sumie Naturo nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek dotykał czegoś równie gorącego. Nie odpowiedział jednak na pocałunek, pozwalając przejąć kontrolę Uchiha. Ten ukarał go za bierność ugryzieniem dolnej wargi, co posłało między nogi Junchruuki iskry. To także go orzeźwiło.

Odsunął się od bruneta, a raczej jego samego odsunął od siebie. Kiedy wyładował na plecach przykryty drugim ciałem? Stanowczo musiał popracować nad swoja samokontrolą.

-Teraz ja powiem, że nic się nie zdażyło, a ty mi przyznasz rację- szepnął, nie mogąc się zmusić, by spojrzeć na nukenina. Gdy jednak to zrobił, powietrze uleciało z jego płuc. Na ułamek sekundy zobaczył całkowicie otwartą twarz Itachi'ego, co wprawiło go w stan ciężkiego szoku. Nie, cholera nie! Nie będzie się poddawał fanaberiom pana Uchihy!

-Obaj skłamiemy.- Brunet nachylił się mocniej nad nim, wciskając go w materac. Nadgarstki Naturo zostały skutecznie zablokowane, tak samo jak nogi. Ich pozycja przypominała jakąś pułapkę ze sztuk walki. Szarpnął się, obnażając zęby.- Może to jednak przemyślisz?

-Czy naprawdę myślisz, że… Aa…- Zagryzł wargi, czując rękę Uchihy pełznącą po jego torsie zygzakowatym ruchem. O nie, stanowczo nie! Kolejny raz zacisnął zęby. Zwinne palce trąciły jego sutki i ledwie powstrzymał swoje zdradzieckie ciało przed pójściem w górę za tymi cudownymi palcami.- Przestaaań!- Początkowy szept zmienił się prawie że krzyk, kiedy Uchiha zacisnął dłoń na jego pobudzonej męskości. Osz, tego już za dużo.- Cholera, zrób to i przestań mnie dręczyć.- Starał się brzmieć poważnie i udało mu się to.

Czarne oczy zmierzyły go z czymś, co odczytał jako wyzwanie i czystą kpinę.

-Dopiero, gdy przyznasz, że także chcesz… się rozgrzać.- Itachi liznął jeden z sutków Naruto. Uzumaki tym razem nie powstrzymał swojego jęku. Kto by pomyślał, że dwa punkciki mogą być aż tak wrażliwe?- Więc? Zimno ci?

-Taak…

Cicha odpowiedź podziałała na Itachi'ego niczym płachta na byka. Wręcz zmiażdżył usta Naturo w pożądliwym pocałunku. Czyżby Lodowy Książę Mnie-Nic-Nie-Rusza nie był tak lodowy jak to się zdaje? Kropla krwi wyciśnięta z jego warg została wessana przez zachłanne usta. Chłodne dłonie przesunęły się po jego boku, wywołując dreszcze. Wydawało się, iż każdy nerw jego ciała jest połączony z penisem, który zaczął drżeć nerwowo po każdej pieszczocie. Uwolnionymi dłońmi zdarł z Uchihy koszulkę i zaczął kąsać i gryźć jego szyję. Itachi zamruczał, wyraźnie kontent z takiego zachowania. Objął pośladki Naruto, za co został ukarany mocnym ugryzieniem w ramię. Niech sobie nie pozwala na za dużo!

Naruto dał się ponownie nakryć drugim ciałem, skupiając się na czerpaniu przyjemności z ponownego pocałunku. Rysował paznokciami blade plecy, pozwalając by obce ręce badały rejony jego ciała, które okazały się nagle niezwykle podatne na pieszczoty. Pocierali o siebie swoje erekcje w miażdżącym rytmie. Sam zamruczał, gdy Itachi pozbył się jego spodni i bielizny, ujmując członka w półzwodzie. Zaczął go masować i szczypać jądra, cały czas nie rozdzielając ich ust. Naruto przywarł do niego mocniej, pocierając swoimi pośladkami o wypukłą twardość w spodniach Uchihy. Cholera, podobało mu się to. I faktycznie, nie było już zimno. Czuł pełznące pod skórą gorąco, słyszał zadowolony chichot Kyuubi'ego. Rozwiązła szelma. Penis Itachi'ego pod takim dźwiękiem stwardniał jeszcze bardziej. Sam rozpoczął powolny masaż przez materiał, starając się zignorować palce wędrujące wokół jego wejścia.

-Nie… na… sucho- syknął, odpychając od siebie głowę Itachi'ego, której diabelsko zdolne usta rozpoczęły wysysanie skomplikowanego wzoru malinek na jego brzuchu, a palce krążyły po jego pośladkach. Pociągnął za czarne spodnie.- Tego także się pozbądź.

Uchiha poszedł do łazienki i wrócił z niej w błyskawicznym tempie już nagi. Naruto przebiegł rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem po bladym, wysportowanym nagim ciele, zatrzymując spojrzenie na purpurowym, ciężkim od erekcji członku. Wyciągał ręce i Itachi wylądował między nimi, kąsając go w szyję.- Co masz?

Nie czuł nigdy takiej rządzy, takiego pragnienia zespolenia się z drugim ciałem. To było chore. Nie mógł przecież uprawiać seksu ze swoim porywaczem, przestępcą rangi S, mordercą rodziny najlepszego przyjaciela, a jednak… Jest młodym mężczyzną bez perspektyw na jakiś dobry związek. Dlaczego nie ma na kilka minut zapomnieć o swoim parszywym życiu?

Mocny zapach oleandra uderzył go w nozdrza. Uchiha wylał odrobinę płynu na swoją dłoń i poprowadził palce do jego wejścia. Uzumaki opadł na poduszkę, pogodzony z faktem, że za chwilę zostanie zerżnięty przez Itachi'ego Uchihę. Nie chciał powolnego, słodkiego seksu. Potrzebował czegoś mocnego i, wnioskując z urywanego oddechu nukenina, dostanie to. Przejechał językiem po ustach, czując na nich słono-cynamonowy posmak skóry… kochanka? Bardziej partnera. Tak, to dobre określenie. Skrzywił się, gdy trzeci palec wtargnął do jego wnętrza nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyszeptał z trudem:

-Nie jestem z porcelany…- Górujące nad nim czarne ślepia łypnęły jakby czymś rozbawione, poczym Uchiha wrócił do oglądania jak jego palce zagłębiając się w tyłku Uzumaki'ego.- Uchiha, cholera jasna…- Pociągnął ciemne włosy, opadające na spoconą twarz. Wyglądał pociągająco. Pot perlił się na bladym ciele podkreślając wszystkie krzywizny, żarówka oświetlała ciemne kosmyki, dając im jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień. Ale nukenin tu nie rządzi. Naturo musi mu to pokazać.

-Jak sobie życzysz- warknął Itachi, nagle wściekły z powodu, którego Junchiruuki nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Przecież robią to tylko po to, by się ogrzać, prawda? W porządku, raczej po to, by się nie pozabijać z frustracji. Uchiha rozprowadził trochę olejku na swoim członku i wepchnął jego czubek w drugie ciało.- Może być?

Naturo chciał mu odpowiedzieć, nawet bardzo. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, zbyt zauroczony nowymi doznaniami. Penis Uchihy był gorący i rozciągał go w przyjemny sposób, dostając się dalej. Zacisnął zęby ponownie na ramieniu bruneta, nie chcąc krzyczeć. To uczucie wypełnienia, jakie ogarnęło jego ciało nie dało się porównać z niczym innym, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Lecz dlaczego tak wolno? Cholera, nie są jakimiś pieprzonymi kochankami, prawda? Jasne, że nie. Wyraził swoje niezadowolenie przez kolejne ugryzienie w ramię, które zaczęło już nieco krwawić. Itachi zrozumiał przekaz i wstrzymując pomruk- sądząc po zaciśnięciu jego ust- zaczął się poruszać, szybko i mocno, jak pędzący po torze wyścigowym koń, na oślep, byle do celu. Uzumaki wygiął się w tył, kiedy przed oczami zobaczył błyski. To było dobre. Zatopił się wygodnie w materacu, patrząc spod przymrużonych oczu na pożółkły sufit. Nad nim majaczyła twarz bruneta, jednak ten nie chciał jego atencji i nie domagał się jej przez pocałunki. Naturo po prostu leżał, czerpiąc przyjemność z podrażniania jego prostaty. Przez te wszystkie błyski latające przed oczami trudno mu było powstrzymywać jęki, traktował jednak ten stosunek jako kolejne wyzwanie. Nie pokaże, jak bardzo mu się podoba…

Czuł, że Uchiha niedługo skończy, jego ruchy coraz szybsze i gorączkowe, palce wszczepiały się w ramiona Uzumaki'ego zostawiając krwawe pręgi. Junchruuki przyjął pocałunek, jakim potraktował go drżący z własnej przyjemności Itachi. Ciepła wilgoć popłynęła po jego udzie, a brunet wydał z siebie cichy, nieco zaskoczony okrzyk. Długo się chyba nikogo nie miało, pomyślał z przekąsem, zapominając, że on sam z nikim jeszcze seksu nie uprawiał. Świadomość faktu, że właśnie przestał być prawiczkiem jakoś nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia.

Nukenin pocałował go w brodę, a następnie mocno szczypnął zębami. Liznął sutki i przesunął się w dół. Jego ciepły, urywany oddech połaskotał penisa Naturo, który zadrżał radośnie, nie przejmując się zawstydzeniem właściciela. Jak własne ciało może go tak zdradzać? Wilgotny język przesunął się po trzonie i Uzumaki odkrył, iż ma niejakie problemy w myśleniu. Jeszcze jedno powolne, długie liźnięcie i czubek została wchłonięty przez czerwone, opuchnięte od pocałunków wargi. W tym momencie zarejestrował poważne uszkodzenia w motoryce. Czy coś chciał powiedzieć? Nie, chyba nie… Usta przesunęły się na jądra i przebiegło mu przez myśl, że nie powinien tak się odkrywać i…

I dlaczego Itachi robi to tak wolno?

-Uchiha… zimno… mi…- wydukał, ledwo panując nad oddechem. Ciemne oczy spojrzały z nad jego męskości do połowy zanurzonej w ustach bruneta. Perwersyjny obrazek, przez który stwardniał jeszcze bardzie i gdyby nie ucisk u podstawy członka doszedłby od tego tylko widoku.- Nie… jesteśmy… kochankami… Szybciej...- Tak, to właśnie chciał powiedzieć. Niech brunet nie gra przed nim żadnych czułostek i miłostek, tylko da mu dojść!

Ciemne tęczówki błysnęły ostrzegawczo, ich właściciel nieprzyzwyczajony do wykonywania czyichś rozkazów. To będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić.

Jego penis został poddany bez żadnego ostrzeżenia mocnemu ssaniu i lizaniu i Naturo mógł już tylko leżeć i dyszeć z przyjemności. Miał poranione od zębów wargi, tym razem jednak z własnej winy, nie demona. Zaciskał ręce kurczowo na prześcieradle, powstrzymując się przed zanurzeniem rąk w gęstych, czarnych włosach łaskoczących go po biodrach oraz udach i wbić się głęboko w te gorące, ssące usta… Wtulił twarz w poduszkę by nie krzyknąć z rozkoszy.

Itachi odsunął się, nasienie poleciało na prześcieradła. Uchiha oblizał wargi i podciągnął się na rękach, jakby chcąc go pocałować. Naruto jednak odwrócił głowę na bok, dysząc ciężko. Orgazm przetaczał się przez jego ciało falami, paraliżując układ ruchu i nerwowy i chyba jeszcze oddechowy, bo jakoś strasznie ciężko oddycha. Nigdy nie odczuł tego tak mocno jak teraz. Ostatni raz- i jedyny- dał sie w ten sposób dotknąć Sasuke, a to i tak tylko rękoma.

Muszą to powtórzyć.

Przetoczył się na bok i usiadł, spychając z siebie Itachi'ego. Uchiha nie wyglądał na złego na tak obcesowe traktowanie. Szczerze mówiąc wyglądał tak jak zwykle: jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. To tylko wkurzyło Naruto. Dlaczego brunet może wyglądać, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z kąpieli- pomijając siniaki i inne otarcia; naprawdę mocno ściskał udami jego biodra, a te ranki na ramieniu wciąż krwawią- a on nie może dojść do siebie?

-Cieplej?- zapytał ironicznie, wstając i krzywiąc się na lepkość na skórze i bół dolnych partii ciała.- Idę do łazienki.- Nie wiedział, dlaczego to mówi, to było oczywiste. Burnet skinął głową i zaczął porządkować poplamione koce i prześcieradło.

Coś go w tej niewzruszonej postawie ukuło boleśnie. Powstrzymując gniewne sapnięcie, poszedł do łazienki. Wcierając się ręcznikiem uświadomił sobie, że już od dawna nie pokazał po sobie tylu uczuć, co teraz, przez te kilka dni, odkąd został porwany. Zachowanie niegodne shinobi z uprawnieniami ANBU. Wrzucił brudny ręcznik do pralki i wrócił do pokoju. Zimno wywoływało na jego skórze gęsią skórkę. Itachi już leżał przykryty zapasowymi kocami z szafy. Na miejscu Naturo czekały na niego trzy takie same. Wciągnął bokserki, narzucił na siebie szlafrok i położył się plecami do drugich pleców.

Zmęczenie wraz z sennością ogarnęły jego obolałe ciało szybciej niż się spodziewał. Zasnął, nie chcąc myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. I tak już trudno było nie czuć unoszącego się w powietrzu zapachu seksu, potu i oleandra.

 

**cdn**


	6. Chapter 6

Podniósł wzrok znad zwoju, gdy ciche pyknięcie powiadomiło go o przerwaniu jego zabezpieczeń. Znał chakrę osoby, która wtargnęła na jego teren i powstrzymał cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Energia bulgotała i wrzała, prawie uciekając spod kontroli Odsunął się od biurka, nogami krzesła rysując podłogę. Wyszedł na korytarz, utrzymując kamienną maskę na twarzy, chociaż chciał czymś w kogoś rzucić. Kolejny atak tak szybko po ostatnim?

Otworzył drzwi w tej samej chwili, kiedy pojawił się za nimi Naturo. Próbował wyglądać na zdrowego, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. Chakra krążyła szybko po jego ciele i próbowała wydostać się na zewnątrz. Podał zwój Sasuke i zamarkował ciche jęknięcie na chrząknięcie.

\- Już prawie skończyłem - powiedział, bezbłędnie odczytując pytanie z błękitnych oczu, które już dawno przestały odbijać uczucia. – Leć, młotku.

Naturo zniknął, a Uchiha został sam na ganku, stojąc jak głupi ze zwojem od Gaary. Potrzebował opisanej tu pieczęci, w razie gdyby ta od Itachiego okazała się kolejną pułapką.

Odkąd Uzumaki wyjechał na tę misję, przez cały czas siedział w domu, ucząc się i ćwicząc. Nie widział jeszcze Tenten, miał to zrobić dopiero jutro.

Za oknem coraz bardziej ciemniało, czerwień powoli przechodziła w róż i purpurę. Schował oba zwoje do sejfu i zamknął go na dwa piętnastocyfrowe kody. Dość tego. Dokończy to jutro, nie może tak siedzieć bezczynnie, kiedy Naruto znowu jest atakowany przez Lisa. Ostatnio prawie śmiertelnie ranił Sakurę…

W dwie minuty później stał pod drzwiami mieszkania kunoichi. Za drzwiami wyczuwał buzującą chakrę i przez chwilę zaniepokoił się o bezpieczeństwo Haruno. Długo nie otwierała, a chakra Kyuubego była na tyle silna, że przesłoniła inne energie.

\- Hej. - Otworzyła szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka. - Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Nie odpowiedział, jedynie przeszedł do kuchni, mijając po drodze drzwi, zza których wydobywały się warczenia i pomruki. Usiadłszy przy stole, splótł ręce na blacie i oparł o nie brodę. Dziewczyna zakrzątała się koło szafek i zaczęła robić herbatę. Nic nie mówiła, nie było takiej potrzeby. Podejrzewał, że wie, iż się martwi o Naruto, był w końcu ich przyjacielem.

Nagły bolesny krzyk, podobny do dźwięku, jaki wydaje konające zwierzę, sprawił, że zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł do pokoju, gdzie został zamknięty Uzumaki. Sakura stanęła przed nim, blokując wstęp.

\- Wiem, że chcesz, ale nie możesz tam wejść - szepnęła. Oczywiście wiedziała, co ich kiedyś łączyło. Nadal byli ze sobą blisko, tak blisko, jak jej nigdy nie dopuścili. - Musi…

\- Cierpieć? - dokończył cichym głosem, który zazwyczaj wszystkich przerażał. Sakura jednak była do tego przyzwyczajona. - Musimy mu pomóc…

\- Jak go rozproszysz, to pieczęć może puścić!- krzyknęła i nagle zobaczył w jej postawie cień wściekłej Tsunade. Mimo woli prawie się cofnął. Oczywiście, by z odpowiedniej odległości zaatakować. - Musimy poczekać.

Tak więc czekał.

* * *

 

Na niebie już pojawiło się słońce, gdy Naruto przestał wyć. Uchiha wypił przez ten czas dwa kubki herbaty, aż wreszcie usiadł na korytarzu naprzeciwko pokoju, w którym został zamknięty Uzumaki, przyjmując pozycję, w której każdy shinobi potrafi czuwać wiele godzin bez ruchu, jedzenia czy rozmów. Sakura także nie spała całą noc. Nie czuwała jednak tak jak Sasuke, tylko przeglądała swoje zwoje o medycynie, przygotowując się na jutrzejszą operację. Uważał, że jej obecność nie była potrzebna, ale, znając życie, Tsunade zapewne się uprze.

Haruno odczekała kilka chwil i uchyliła drzwi, trzymając w dłoni kunai. - O bogowie! - Wbiegła do pomieszczenia, z impetem trzaskając drzwiami. Uchiha złapał je w ostatniej chwili, nim zmiażdżyły mu nos. Z pokoju dochodził go gorączkowy, przestraszony szept dziewczyny i zanim wszedł, schował do kieszeni shuriken, który pojawił się nie wiadomo kiedy w jego ręku. Sakura nie powinna zachowywać się tak gwałtownie…

Naruto siedział na poplamionym na czerwono dywanie w czymś, co kiedyś mogło być ubraniem, teraz jednak przypominało zakrwawiony strzęp szmat. Długie, głębokie rany na jego rękach i nogach krwawiły obficie, a wargi były pogryzione. To dlatego większość dźwięków brzmiała tak, jakby coś je tłumiło. Spojrzał na Sasuke i w jego wzroku pojawiło się zdziwienie. Mimo to nadal pytał Sakurę, czy ma jego zapasowy strój, nie zważając na rany. Dureń! Jak może zachowywać się tak beztrosko, kiedy jest tu jego partner ? Powinien dać Haruno delikatnie do zrozumienia, że powinna wyjść i pozwolić się sobą zająć swojemu partnerowi, do cholery!

\- Zgłosisz to Tsunade, prawda? - Pytanie wyleciało z jego ust całkowicie bez udziału mózgu. Przyzwyczaił się do widoku rannego Uzumakiego, ale ta sytuacja była inna. Teraz Naruto zranił się sam. W dodatku nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy na Uchihę, jakby ten się z choinki urwał. Kompletny kretyn. Nie może wszystkiego robić sam. W końcu to on nauczył Panterę jak i Sasuke tej zasady. - Słyszysz mnie?

\- Tak, Uciecha, powiem. Przekażę jej to razem z wiadomością, że się nie uczyłeś, a siedziałeś przy mnie - warknął, bezwiednie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Był dobrym aktorem, ale nie wtedy, gdy był krańcowo wyczerpany. - Przepraszam, jestem trochę roztrzęsiony.

Sasuke zmierzył Naruto długim spojrzeniem i westchnął wewnętrznie. Znając życie teraz Junchruuki zwieje i prawie wykrwawi się na śmierć, nim przyzna, że potrzebuje pomocy i zadzwoni do swojego partnera. Nie pozwoli na to.

Pojawił się za jego plecami bezszelestnie, ignorując zdziwienie Sakury. Postawa Naruto mówiła mu wyraźnie, że wie, co Uchiha kombinuje, tylko jest zbyt zmęczony, by zareagować. Szybki cios w kark skutecznie uśpił blondyna.

Haruno nic nie powiedziała, jedynie przyniosła miskę z wodą, gąbkę i apteczkę, po czym wyszła. Odsunęli ją od siebie, wiedział o tym. Jak również o tym, że się z tym pogodziła. Nadal była ich najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale niektóre sprawy załatwiali między sobą. Tacy już byli, niezbyt akceptowali ludzi. Wytrzymywali ze sobą tyle czasu, gdyż są do siebie tak podobni, ale i różni zarazem. Wynagradzali jej tę separację najlepiej, jak mogli. Byli na każde zawołanie, użyczali ramienia, kiedy przychodziła do nich po nieudanej operacji. Była kunoichi, więc nie płakała, ale blask jej szmaragdowych oczu gasł, a usta zaciskały się w wąską kreskę. Pamiętał reakcję Sakury na wieść o tym, że są razem. Smutek, który u niej zobaczył, sprawił, że zakuło go sumienie. Bardzo delikatnie. Znowu ją odsunęli. Jednak cieszyła się ich szczęściem, nawet jeśli trwało ono tak krótko.

Rozebrał Naruto, omijając wzrokiem najbardziej strategiczne części ciała. Blondyn nie zniósłby pogwałcenia intymności. Delikatnie obmył skórę z krwi, następnie przetarł wodą utlenioną i zabandażował rany. Pieniły się mocno, lecz Uzumaki nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Lis wymęczył go i Sasuke podejrzewał, że nie obudzi się prędzej niż jutro. W trakcie zabiegów higienicznych wysłał swojego klona po jakąś bieliznę. Nie będzie młotkowi fundował całej garderoby, ale minie trochę czasu, zanim złamie jego zabezpieczenia. Jego partner na początku nie wykazywał żadnych zdolności w zakładaniu ochronnych pieczęci, a teraz Uchiha trudem przyznawał, iż zabezpieczenia blondyna są prawie równie dobre jak jego własne, jeśli nie lepsze.

Położył Naruto do łóżka w sypialni Sakury, po czym zorientował się, że kunoichi nie posiada żadnych lepszych technik obronnych. Bez wahania zafundował jej jedną na oknie.

\- Paranoik - prychnęła Haruno, patrząc jak Sasuke majstruje przy jej oknie. Nie spojrzał na nią, jedynie wydał z siebie swoje krótkie „Hm". Dziewczyna usiadła na skraju materaca i sprawdziła puls Naruto. - Wszystko w porządku- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, który nie sięgnął jej oczu. - Powinieneś już iść, poradzę sobie sama.

Kiwnął potakująco głową. Czeka go jeszcze dużo nauki, powinien się na tym skupić. Z jego partnerem wszystko jest w porządku, więc może przestać się martwić. Oprócz Naruto nie znalazł w Wiosce osoby, która rozumiałaby go bez słów i z którą tak dobrze by mu się pracowało. Gdyby kiedyś zginął…

Kiedy przechodził obok dziewczyny, zadrżała mu ręka, jakby chciał położyć ją na jej ramieniu w pocieszającym geście. Uzumaki był dla niej kimś, kim on nigdy nie został: osobą w rodzaju młodszego brata, którą musiała się opiekować. Jakoś zawsze zapominała o tym, że Naruto mógłby ją teraz po krótkiej potyczce pokonać i nawet się nie zmachać. Całe szczęście, że przestała być jego fanką. To pozwoliło mu zobaczyć, iż jest dobrą, kochaną przyjaciółką, wspaniałą kunoichi i poznać jej wyśmienitą kuchnię. Jeśli są jeszcze w tej osadzie osoby potrafiące poruszyć jego sumienie, to ona znajduje się zaraz na trzecim miejscu po Naruto i Kakashim na drugim. Później jest przepaść i dopiero na n-tym miejscu są Tsunade i najbliżsi przyjaciele blondasa i Haruno, a jego znajomi. Kiedyś powiedział Uzmakiemu, że będzie ich bronił i na razie nie czuł, by w przyszłości miał złamać to słowo.

Sakura spojrzała na niego rozumiejącym, spokojnym wzrokiem, przyjmując bez jednego zdania jego przeprosiny za to odsunięcie i tajemnicę, podziękowania za obecność i pomoc. Uśmiech ponownie rozświetlił jej twarz i tym razem dotarł do oczu.

\- Idź już, Uchiha. - Machnęła ręką w kierunku drzwi. - Powiem mu, że się martwiłeś.

Wyszedł, obiecując sobie w duchu, że kupi jej wielką bombonierkę. I zamówi striptizera. Podobno dziewczyny były bardzo szczęśliwe, gdy takowy pojawił się na wieczorze panieńskim Temari. Jakoś wtedy Sakura miała misję w Sunie i została nań zaproszona. Kiba tydzień leżał w szpitalu za zrobienie jej znienacka zdjęcia, kiedy tańczyła z prawie rozebranym facetem. Głupek. Powinien oddać aparat od razu, a nie drażnić się z kunoichi.

* * *

 

Sasuke prawie warknął na pielęgniarkę, która usiłowała otrzeć mu czoło chusteczką. Chyba prosił, by mu nie przeszkadzać, prawda? Tsunade mruknęła coś półgębkiem do dziewczyny i ta natychmiast się odsunęła. Świetnie. Musiał być maksymalnie skupiony, a zmysły jounina odzywały się za każdym razem, każąc mu sprawdzić co się dzieje, gdy tylko ktoś się poruszył. Hokage o tym wiedziała i zakazała wszystkim wykonywania zbędnych ruchów. „Jak was nos będzie swędział, to zamykacie oczy i liczycie do stu, jasne?" Powinien od razu załatwić z Tsunade, by nikt tutaj nie siedział razem z nimi. Blondynka jednak uparła się, że musi im towarzyszyć cały sztab: gdyby coś się złego stało podczas operacji, ona natychmiast przestaje pompować leczniczą chakrę w ciało Tenten i zaczyna mu pomagać. Ktoś musi w takim wypadku im również pomóc. Czy jakoś tak.

Uchiha bardzo chciał zapytać swoją pracodawczynię, czy aby nie wątpi w jego talenty, ale się powstrzymał. Naruto byłby wściekły, gdyby się dowiedział, że znowu pyskował przełożonym. Sam jednak w stosunku do siebie nie ma takich oporów i bez żenady nazywa Hokage „babcią", ilekroć znajdą się za drzwiami jej gabinetu.

Spojrzał na uśpioną dziewczynę. Kunoichi rzucała się przez sen i mamrotała coś gorączkowo, technika zaczynała powoli rozprzestrzeniać się na całe jej ciało. Coraz bardziej wątpił, że uda mu się ją uratować. Pieczęć Itachiego była niezwykle zmyślna, zaraz na początku leczenia zmodyfikowała się i ewoluowała w znacznie groźniejszą technikę. Nie powiedział tego Tsunade i od kilku godzin starał się uratować koleżankę. Czuł jednak, że zaraz ją straci. Połączenia w mózgu były mocno nadwyrężone, a z tych pękniętych chakra wylewała się strumieniami, zabijając Tenten. Teraz to już tylko kwestia tego, czy zaoszczędzi jej bólu. Cholera, już od dawna nie zawalił żadnej misji…

Nagle coś błysnęło mu w mózgu, a na jego ciało spłynął spokój. Może nie będzie musiał jej bezboleśnie zabijać. Coś musnęło wstęgi uchihowej chakry w umyśle Tenten, jakaś usterka... Źrenice rozszerzyły mu się w szoku. Itachi to naprawdę paskudna zakała społeczeństwa.

Kątem oka dostrzegł zdziwione spojrzenia personelu medycznego, kiedy zaczął pompować chakrę wielkimi porcjami w ciało dziewczyny. W każdym zwoju, który czytał - łącznie z tym od Gaary - stało czarno na białym, że nie wolno podawać zbyt dużych dawek energii, gdyż może to zabić pacjenta. Nukenin o tym wie i to było powodem, przez który jego pieczęć cały czas się zmieniała. Starał się zniszczyć technikę zbyt małą ilością chakry i dlatego kunoichi umierała. Teraz czas naprawić błąd. Może nie w całości, ale przynajmniej częściowo.

Z ust wyrwało mu się ciche westchnienie, które równie dobrze można było wziąć za głębszy oddech. Dotarł do zakopanej w głębi umysłu pieczęci, nie naruszając struktury mózgu tym morzem chakry. Czyli miał rację. Pod przymkniętymi powiekami widział zarys techniki. Manewrując energią, zdołał okrążyć ją, a następnie rozbroić. Mimo to jego błąd miał go sporo kosztować. Do zneutralizowania tego jutsu potrzebował dużej ilości chakry dziewczyny. Niestety, nie miała jej wystarczająco, osłabiona przedłużającą się operacją i dlatego musiał sięgnąć do jej ostatecznych rezerw, samego jestestwa jej chakry i wziąć całą. Wycofywał się powoli, czując jak żyłki w organizmie Tenten przewodzące chakrę pękają i załamują się. Przeprowadziły na raz zbyt dużo mocy, to nie równa się nawet z otwarciem wszystkich Bram. Jest sto razy mocniejsze. Lecz przynajmniej będzie żyła. To najważniejsze, prawda?

Nie, nieprawda, pomyślał, otwierając ociekające czerwienią oczy. Gdyby ktoś zrobił mu to samo, co on przed chwilą dziewczynie, zabiłby tę osobę. Przez całe życie szkoleni na idealne narzędzie shinobi... Jak poradzi sobie teraz? Jak on by sobie poradził?

Potrząsnął głową, odganiając głupie myśli. Miał ją tylko uratować, nic więcej. Na każdej misji są ofiary, trzeba się pogodzić z tym, iż czasami się coś poświęca.

Wstał, z niezadowoleniem zauważając zawroty głowy. Tsunade ostrzegała go przed nimi. Odsunął się, przepuszczając sanitariuszy niosących nosze dla Tenten. Nie zauważał radosnego paplania personelu medycznego, wzrok utkwił w Hokage, która także nie podzielała szczęśliwych śmiechów. Obok niej Sakura mierzyła go wnikliwym spojrzeniem. Tak. Doskonale wiedział, że te dwie wszystko zauważą.

\- Uchiha, za mną. - Tsunade odwróciła się z piskiem szpilek po posadzce. Med-ninja popatrzyli na nią wyraźnie zdziwieni. - Musisz przekazać to jej matce.

Kiwnął głową. Wiedział o jakie to chodzi.

\- Hokage-sama, czy coś się stało?- zapytała jedna z lekarek, ta sama, która ocierała mu czoło.

\- Niedługo się dowiesz, Yuko. - Blondynka prześwidrowała spojrzeniem mogącym stopić lodowiec i zamrozić magmę całą swoją drużynę. - Jeśli ktoś coś wypapla, wtrącę go do aresztu. Uchiha, Haruno, idziemy. Shizune, bardzo cię proszę, posiedź z Tenten. Powinna niedługo się obudzić.

Sasuke nie oponował i nie uskarżał się głośno na tak przedmiotowe traktowanie jego osoby. Naruto byłby wściekły. Nie jest na misji, skończył ją, a Tsunade tak się do niego odzywa. Pohamował z trudem smutny uśmiech. Ciekawe, czy Lis zauważa, że zdarza mu się nie odróżniać misji od "normalnego" życia. Widzi to w jego oczach, pomimo bezbłędnie opanowanej kontroli nad ciałem i wyrazem twarzy: niepokój. Nie wie, czy dobrze się zachowuje, nawet sam przed sobą maskuje swoje obawy. Siebie potrafi okłamywać najlepiej.

Matka Tenten, Akemi, czekała tuż przy wyjściu z piwnicy. Była kobietą po czterdziestce, której szybka śmierć męża wyżłobiła wiele śladów na twarzy. Podkreślone zmarszczkami czekoladowe oczy spojrzały na ich trójkę z nadzieją, a także obawą. Czające się w nich nieme pytanie było prawie namacalne.

\- I? - zapytała drżącym głosem. Trzęsące się ręce splotła na piersi. - Hokage-sama, czy żyje?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Sasuke. Tsunade dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nic nie powie. To była jego decyzja, teraz musi stawić jej czoło. Zachowując maskę kamiennego zabójcy, kontynuował: - Żyje i nic jej nie jest. Niestety, pieczęć ewoluowała i nie dało się jej zneutralizować, nie narażając Tenten na pewne szko...

\- O czym on mówi?- Akemi wycelowała w niego palec. Pretensja w jej głosie była aż nazbyt widoczna. Zmrużył lekko oczy, zastanawiając się, czy kobieta zauważy jego groźbę. Nie zauważyła. - Hokage-sama, wszystko podobno miało być dobrze.

\- Proszę się uspokoić. - Sakura pociągnęła kobietę za ramię i posadziła na jednym z plastikowych krzeseł stojących na korytarzu. - Były małe komplikacje i...

\- Tenten nie będzie już ninją. - Słowa przecięły powietrze, tnąc je na tysiące kawałeczków. Uchiha stał wyprostowany, patrząc matce kunoichi w oczy i nie czując nic. Kompletne zero, to nie były jego problemy, jego zmartwienia. Zrobił wszystko, co mógł i mogą mu we dwie podziękować, że Tenten żyje. - Musiałem wykorzystać istotę jej chakry. Będzie mogła posługiwać się taijutsu, ale w najmniej skomplikowanej formie; do czegoś na wyższym poziomie także potrzebna jest chakra. W jej organizmie nie ma co tej chakry przewodzić.

Akemi zbladła, po czym rozpłakała się głośno. Pomyślał, iż szpitalne korytarze powinny być malowane na ciemniejsze kolory. Radosny żółty nie sprzyjał rozpaczy, w zestawieniu z czymś smutnym wyglądał wręcz groteskowo.

Tsunade spiorunowała go wzrokiem i nad jękami matki Tenten chlipiącej nad jej biedną córeczką, która innego zajęcia niż bycie ninją nie zna, wyszeptała:

\- Do domu, Uchiha. I nie chcę ciebie i twojego partnera widzieć do poniedziałku.

Ominął zręcznie oskarżycielskie spojrzenie Sakury i opuścił szpital. Do samych drzwi słyszał płacz Akemi. Kobieta mruczała teraz inwektywy pod jego nosem, jakoby to specjalnie zniszczył przyszłość jej córeczki.

Zaczynało już świtać. Nie miał pojęcia, że ostatnia część operacji zajęła mu aż trzy godziny. Wydawało się to lecieć tak szybko...

Przestało padać, ale burza wyrządziła wiele szkód. Omijając kałuże, widział shinobi sprzątających drzewa i pomagających ludziom naprawiać dachy. Zatrzymałby się i także coś porobił, ale zadawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli się nie położy po takim natężeniu chakry, czekają go dość bolesne perypetie z Sharinganem. Nie mówiąc o Tsunade, uśmiercającej go za brak wypoczynku.

Skręcił w uliczkę prowadzącą najkrótszą drogą do jego rezydencji, po drodze zauważając, że tutaj nie ma wielu zniszczeń. Wskoczył na dach pobliskiego budynku, patrząc na las i obrzeża Wioski. Tam leżało pełno drzew, a w mur z jednej strony uderzył piorun. Przez chwilę namyślał się: iść czy nie? Mógłby wstąpić po Naruto, ale ten zapewne jeszcze odpoczywa po ataku Lisa. W końcu poszedł do swej klanowej siedziby.

Pułapki były nienaruszone, wszystkie pieczęcie na swoich miejscach, ale coś mu nie pasowało. Jakby ktoś może nie koniecznie był w środku, ale stał na chodniku i oglądał jego posiadłość. Zmysł shinobi jeszcze go nie zawiódł, ale nie opłacało mu się tutaj stać. Oczy zaczynały go piec i było to jasną oznaką, iż musi się położyć.

Przechodząc przez przedpokój, dostrzegł palącą się lampkę na sekretarce. Nie odsłuchał wiadomości. Skoro ta osoba nie zadzwoniła na komórkę, to widocznie nie było to nic ważnego.

* * *

 

Kiedy przyszedł do Tenten, ta już nie spała. Siedziała w łóżku, wyglądając przez okno. Niebo było zachmurzone, przez skłębioną masę chmur tylko gdzieniegdzie przebijały się promienie słońca, tworząc złocistą smugę na obłokach, radującą oczy, jakby w przeproszeniu za kolejny dzień otoczony deszczową aurą. W dole ninja uwijali się w ostatnich porządkach. Pomagał im zaraz po zaczerpnięciu trzech relaksujących godzin snu w chłodnej, klanowej rezydencji. Zbliżała się trzecia, gdy wreszcie postanowił, iż dadzą sobie radę bez niego. Później Tsunade wzięła go na przepytkę, zgromiła za nieuprzejmość w stosunku do Akemi i dalej nastąpiło upokorzenie jego życia: przyznał się, że dał się wykiwać Itachiemu. Matka kunoichi słuchała go w milczeniu, a następnie wstała szybko z krzesła i jeszcze szybciej uderzyła w policzek. Pozwolił jej ręce opaść na swoją twarz i jej samej na przekręcenie się w bok. Hokage wstała ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem, jakby chcąc go powstrzymać. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Rankiem zagrał zbyt wielkiego gbura, nawet jak na siebie, zataił ważną informację i teraz musi przyjąć jej skutki. Jednak to, co zrobiła matka Tenten sprawiło, że źrenice rozszerzyły mu się w zdumieniu: przytuliła go. Objęła kurczowo i rozpłakała się. Przez szloch usłyszał jak mówi, iż dziękuje mu za uratowanie życia jej córeczki i sama przeprasza za wczoraj. W sumie to było dzisiaj, ale skoro zaznał w miarę długiego snu, równie dobrze może to uznawać za wczoraj. Shizune szybko odsunęła brunetkę od niego. Otrząsnąwszy się z szoku po takiej niespodziewanej bliskości, każdy shinobi ANBU może być dość... niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, delikatnie mówiąc. Miał problemy z dopuszczeniem tak blisko siebie Naruto, nie mówiąc już o innych. Dotyk i bliskość tolerował tylko w walce...

\- Przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić? - Dziewczyna nie spojrzała na niego, jedynie odrzuciła z karku kosmyk włosów. Dawno porzuciła koczki i teraz wiązała brązowe kosmyki w dwa warkocze. Sięgały do jej ramion. Teraz jednak włosy były rozpuszczone, podkreślając owal jej twarzy, oświetlany lekko przebijającym się przez chmury słońcem. Wyglądała niezwykle spokojnie, niczym europejska, renesansowa rzeźba jakiejś świętej. Cienki materiał koszuli nocnej opinał delikatnie jej ciało. Nagle uderzyło go to, że najsilniejsze kunoichi, jakie zna, są niezwykle... kruche. Jej ramiona zniknęłyby między jego własnymi, talię mógłby zamknąć w dłoniach. - Dziwna rzecz jak na ciebie, Uchiha.

Nie odpowiedział, jedynie podszedł do jej łóżka i położył bukiet kwiatów na stoliku nocnym. Czerwone płatki tulipanów były jedynym mocniejszym akcentem wśród wszechogarniającej szpitalnej bieli oraz brązowych włosów i czekoladowych, niezwykle opanowanych oczu. Poczuł się zagrożony, nie mógł tylko zrozumieć dlaczego. Przecież nic takiego się jeszcze nie stało, przekazywał już gorsze wieści, ale to teraz... Czerwony kolor może jednak nie był najlepszym pomysłem?

\- Muszę cię o czymś poinformować. – Splótł ręce za plecami, biorąc głębszy oddech. - Podczas operacji...

\- Wiem - przerwała mu, po raz pierwszy patrząc na niego. W jej wzroku nie było złości czy żalu. Były to puste oczy kunoichi, która nagle straciła wszystko, lecz nie zamierza się poddać, tylko na razie prosi, by jej nie przeszkadzać, ponieważ musi poradzić sobie z gonitwą myśli. - Sakura mi powiedziała. Stwierdziła, że wypadniesz beznadziejnie w przekazaniu mi tej wiadomości. - Kącik ust podniósł się lekko do góry, ale oczy się nie uśmiechnęły.- I miała rację. - Wyciągnęła rękę i przejechała nią po płatkach jednego z tulipanów. - W wyborze kwiatów także ci nie poszło.

Zrozumiał, że ma już iść. Na koniec wykonał tylko pożegnalny, krótki ukłon. Odwrócił się w drzwiach na ułamek sekundy. Zdążył wychwycić zastygłą w smutku twarz, którą szybko zakryły włosy. Zobaczył jednak coś, co wprawiło go w stan dziwnego poruszenia. Po jasnym policzku spływała łza.

Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, zrozumiawszy, iż położyła w nim swe nadzieje, że był ostatecznym głosem w tej sprawie, gdyż nie uwierzyła do końca Haruno, rzucił ciche, szybkie: "Przepraszam".

Nawet przez zamknięte drzwi usłyszał wyraźnie: "Nie przepraszaj, idioto".

Na korytarzu stała Sakura. Sztuczny uśmiech wpłynął na jej usta, kiedy go ujrzała.

\- Kolejna kobieta doprowadzona przez ciebie do płaczu, Uchiha? - Założyła ręce na piersi i uniosła wyzywająco podbródek. W zielonych oczach płonęła złość. Gdyby nie była jego przyjaciółką, wyzwałby ją na pojedynek za ten przytyk. - Czy może jedna dziennie wystarczy?

\- Nie, dwie. Nie mogę wyjść z wprawy. - Wzruszył ramionami. Haruno najeżyła się tak, że był pewien, że jej włosy naelektryzowały się. Zanim jednak rozpoczęła robienie mu wyrzutów, dodał:- Nie musiałem nic mówić. O wszystkim ją przecież poinformowałaś. Po prostu przytaknąłem.

Nie zapytała, czy przeprosił, czy czuje się winny. Jego sumienie nie odzywa się od tak dawna, że takie pytanie byłoby po prostu śmieszne. Przekazywał już kondolencje rodzinom zmarłych członków drużyny bez mrugnięcia powieką, nie siląc się nawet na współczujące spojrzenie. Ale musiał tak postępować. Kiedy uświadomisz sobie, iż nie jesteś winny cudzym cierpieniom, gdyż to oni byli zbyt słabi, aby dalej być narzędziami służącymi dobru Konohy i jej mieszkańców, zachowujesz zdrowy rozsądek i nie dajesz się pogrążyć w szaleństwie.

\- Idziesz do domu? - Sakura minęła go i podeszła do drzwi pokoju Tenten. Westchnęła cicho i nacisnęła klamkę. - Wstąp po drodze do Naruto i przekaż mu, że ma się stawić u Tsunade.

\- Nie może do niego zadzwonić? - Oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę. Coś w jego postawie znowu oburzyło med-ninję, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza. Taki już był. Pocieszający był jedynie fakt, że było mu nieco przykro. Troszeczkę. Nie tego, iż dziewczyna nie jest już kunoichi, lecz dlatego, że Itachi ja złamał. Kiedy ostatni raz u jakiegokolwiek shinobi widział łzy w oczach...? - Dobra, wpadnę. - Odwrócił się, nie zaszczycając Haruno nawet spojrzeniem. Nie podobał mu się brak odzewu ze strony Naruto. I, jakby się zastanowić, to nie widział go pomagającego przy usuwaniu szkód po burzy. Może jest jeszcze zmęczony po ataku?

O mało nie prychnął rozbawiony, wychodząc na ulicę. Parne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, zalał go miejski gwar. Uzumaki najprawdopodobniej... gdzie tam, to pewne w stu procentach, leży wyzuty z chakry i nie może się ruszyć, po treningu, jaki sobie zafundował. Sakura serio myślała, że młotek ich posłucha? Uważa "stany" Kyuubiego za cenę swej mocy i potem trenuje niczym opętany.

Kilka minut później znalazł się pod drzwiami Naruto. Już na klatce schodowej poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Ta sama energia, która znajdowała sie przed jego rezydencją, unosiła się w powietrzu również tutaj. Zmarszczył czoło i schował rękę do kieszeni spodni, zaciskając palce na chłodnej stali kunai. Zachowując pozorny spokój, ruszył po schodach. Włoski na karku podnosiły mu się co chwila, wyczulone zmysły shinobi wariowały.

Zapukał do drzwi Naruto. Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale tego się raczej spodziewał . Uzumaki zawsze wyczuwał jego obecność, gdy tylko znalazł się u wylotu ulicy i i czekał na niego w otwartych drzwiach, a teraz nic. Ta świadomość wywołała chłodny dreszcz, wędrujący po jego plecach. Ostatnie wydarzenia były co najmniej podejrzane, by je zignorować. Wykonał kilka technik, pozwalających mu na wejście do skromnego mieszkanka. Zaniepokoiło go, że nie wszystkie pieczęcie były aktywowane. Widocznie Naruto nie zamknął drzwi. Często tak robił, ale w ostatnim czasie pojawiło się tyle sygnałów o działalności Akatsuki, że wszystko wpędzało młodego Uchihę w paranoję. Itachi zajął go i Tsunade na kilka godzin, co pewnie na to wpływa i...

I miał akurat tyle czasu, by wyprowadzić z Konohy Naruto.

Szybko odgonił od siebie tę myśl. Jego partner zrobiłby raban na pół Wioski.

Mimo wszystko rozejrzał sie po mieszkaniu. Naruto zapewne udał się na trening, nawet osłabiony po ataku Lisa. Czyżby faktycznie coś się stało?

Zauważył brak kilku rzeczy w jego szafie i plecaka. Cała broń była na swoim miejscu. Wczasy? O mało się nie roześmiał. Po chwili dostrzegł coś, co zwiększyło jego obawy.

W kącie sypialni leżał miecz. Wyglądał na porzucony w pośpiechu. Podszedł do niego powoli, palcem przejeżdżając po błękitnej rękojeści. Chakra Naruto zawibrowała pod jego dotykiem. Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Kiedy Uzumaki go zakupił? Aby otrzymać taki miecz, trzeba złożyć odpowiednie zamówienie i trochę poczekać. Dlaczego mu nic nie powiedział? Przecież wie nawet, kiedy Lis idzie uzupełnić zapasy w lodówce!

Podniósł broń, oglądając ją uważnie. Wyraźnie była jednym ze specjalnych narzędzi, wykuwanych przez Mistrzów Miecza. Ostrze było wąskie, zwężało się ku górze, ostre z obu stron. Rękojeść okazała się nieco za mała na jego dłoń, lecz podejrzewał, że do ręki Naruto pasuje idealnie. Sam miecz nie ważył wiele. Podniósł go z zamiarem zadania ciosu i szybko zorientował się, iż nie może. Oczywiście. Tylko Uzumaki może go używać. Pod światło metal lśnił blaskiem, prawie ginął w promieniach słońca. Emanował energią Naruto, lecz także czymś innym: spokojnym i potężnym.

Odłożył broń na łóżko i zaczął się lekko niepokoić. Takich narzędzi nie zostawia sie tak po prostu w kącie. Musi natychmiast iść do Tsunade.

Wychodząc, zauważył jeszcze jedną rzecz: na nocnym stoliku leżała książka o mieczach z zakładką zatkniętą gdzieś na końcu. Tak, mógł się spodziewać, że Naruto będzie chciał się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o swojej nowej "zabawce".

* * *

 

Wzrok ślizgał mu sie po zapisanej znajomym pismem kartce papieru, słowa przelatywały przez głowę, nie zatrzymując sie ani na chwilę. Zamrugał, czując pieczenie nadwyrężonych oczu. Skończyła mu się maść, powinien poprosić Sakurę o nową. O klanowe oczy trzeba dobrze dbać. W końcu są jego główną bronią.

Przeczytał jeszcze raz cały list: " _Jestem na treningu za Wioską. Chciałem Cię o tym, Hokage, powiadomić osobiście, ale byłaś zajęta operacją. Wrócę niedługo, Naruto_ ". Ładnie, krótko, zwięźle. Czego innego chcieć?

\- Tego nie napisał Naruto - rzekł twardo, oddając list Tsunade. - Nigdy nas nie powiadamiał o swoich treningach.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - powiedziała w zamyśleniu kobieta, opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. - Przyszło dosłownie przed paroma minutami. Do ciebie również. I muszę przyznać, że w zestawieniu z tym, co mi opowiedziałeś... o porzuconym w kącie mieczu i tej chakrze... wygląda to podejrzanie. Jednakże Akatsuki w żaden sposób nie pokazało, że są w posiadaniu Kyuubi'ego, więc na razie nie mogę nic zrobić. - Wzruszyła ramionami, widząc jego kamienne spojrzenie i ostrzegawcze spięcie barków. - Daruj mi swoje wywody, Uchiha. Strażnicy przy Bramie zgodnie potwierdzili, że nikt się przy murach nie kręcił... Zresztą widziałeś szkody, jakie wyrządziła ta burza. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś wyszedłby w taką nawałnicę? Nie odpowiadaj. - Uniosła rękę, ucinając wypowiedź, którą właśnie w myślach przetwarzał Sasuke. - Miałam dla was obu misję, ale sam także sobie z nią poradzisz.- Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - W pobliskim miasteczku, Kiyo, wyleciała w powietrze posesja niejakiego Ichizo Oyady. Podejrzewamy... a raczej podejrzewaliśmy... go o maczanie palców w kilku nielegalnych transakcjach. Wysłałam już na miejsce oddział jouninów. Ty masz się zająć przesłuchaniem jedynej ocalałej.

\- Oczywiście. - Przesłuchanie? Tylko? - Jeśli wybaczysz mi tę uwagę, Czcigodna, dlaczego ja...

\- Uchiha, ty i nikt inny, jasne? - warknęła. Kiwnął głową, kierując sie w stronę wyjścia. - Mam nadzieję, że się mylę - mruknęła cicho. Nie dość cicho, by jej nie usłyszał, ale odejrzewał, że tego właśnie chciała.

* * *

 

Na miejscu powitał go odór spalonego drewna i plastiku oraz ludzkich trucheł. Wybuch spowodował zawalenie się wszystkich budynków w promieniu trzydziestu metrów. Ciał nie było, pobliski dom pogrzebowy już się nimi zajął. Cały teren został otoczony taśmą, dookoła szczątek domostwa kręcili się jounini, gdzieniegdzie jeszcze się tliło. Ciężkie, niebieskie chmury zwiastowały kolejną ulewę.  _Brakuje tylko stada kruków i będziemy mieli scenerię do horroru_ , pomyślał z wisielczym humorem, przechodząc pod czerwoną taśmą i kierując się do prowizorycznego, otwartego namiotu, z którego nawoływał go jeden z shinobi. Jak na życzenie, z pobliskiej kamienicy poderwało sie stado czarnych ptaszysk.  _Nic nie mówiłem_.

\- Uchiha Sasuke. - Atshushi Gensai uścisnął mu krótko rękę. Naturalnie czerwone oczy oraz nietypowa biel włosów i skóry tego albinosa nigdy nie wywoływały u niego odrazy, lecz fascynację. - Gdzie twój partner? Hokage-sama wspominała, że będzie was dwóch – powiedział, wpuszczając Sasuke do środka.

\- Jednak przysłała tylko mnie- mruknął głosem ucinającym wszelkie dyskusje. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Jak wszystkie poligonowe namioty, ten także był w odcieniu okropnej, wyblakłej zieleni. Na środku znajdował się duży stół, na którym leżało - musiał wytężyć wzrok - jakieś spalone drewno i dość znaczne ilości marihuany jak na "praworządnego obywatela", jak nazywali Oyadę jego sąsiedzi. W rogu na macie siedziała natomiast brązowowłosa dziewczyna, może trochę młodsza od niego. Na policzku miała naklejony plaster, lewą rękę usztywnioną na temblaku, na nogach kilka zadrapań. Nie wyglądała na szczególnie ranną. Przed nią stał termos z parującym napojem. Po zapachu rozpoznał herbatę z dodatkiem ziółek uspokajających.

\- Zostawię was samych. - Atshushi wycofał się z namiotu, składając ręce za plecami. - Tsunade wyraźnie zażądała, by nikogo nie było.

\- Dobrze - kiwnął głową. Następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na szatynkę. Ta podniosła wzrok i poczuł, że skądś powinien ją znać. Nie mogąc sobie jednak przypomnieć skąd, postanowił rozpocząć przesłuchanie.- Nazywam się...

\- Kolejny, który mnie nie pamięta - warknęła, wydymając wargi.

Uchiha zamilkł, wpatrując się w jej twarz. Faktycznie jakby ją znał... Ale przez jego życie przewinęło się już tyle ludzi, że ta dziewczyna nie powinna stroić sobie teraz fochów.

\- Jesteś... byłaś jedną z pracownic w domu Oyady i jesteś podejrzana o uczestniczenie w jego machlojkach. Na twoim miejscu współpracowałbym, a nie...

\- Czy tamten jounin… - Wskazała na wejście do namiotu, przez które dopiero co wyszedł Gensai. - …nie powiedział ci, kim jestem? - Niedowierzenie w jej głosie było aż nazbyt namacalne.

Przechylił lekko głowę do tyłu, mrużąc oczy i podnosząc kącik ust do góry. Ta poza zawsze sprawiała, iż jego rozmówców trafiał - jakby to ładnie ująć? - jasny szlag. Już bardziej arogancko nie potrafił wyglądać.

\- Najprawdopodobniej jesteś bogatą, rozpieszczoną pannicą, która zwiała z domu i...

\- Rina Kanane - powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie, świdrując Sasuke wzrokiem. - Pracowałam u Oyady jako służąca na wyraźnie polecenie władcy Kraju Wodospadu przy współpracy z tamtejszym Kage.

\- Rina...- powtórzył, siadając przed nią na macie. Oczywiście, jak mógł zapomnieć tę pyskatą pannę, która na zjeździe władców Krajów Środka o mało nie dała się porwać? Naruto i Wodospadu uratowali ją w ostatniej chwili, nim odpłynął statek. Był jedną z osób, które pojawiły się na miejscu zdarzenia najszybciej. Zdrowo objechał Uzumakiego za tę samowolkę. Byli w drużynie ochraniającej ich własnego władcę, drużynie złożonej z samych jouninów, gdzie byli jednymi z nielicznych geninów, a on sobie tak po prostu gdzieś idzie i ma w głębokim poważaniu ich misję! Naruto odkrzyknął mu na to, że słyszał krzyk Riny i chciał jej pomóc i jego, Sasuke, nie powinno to w ogóle interesować, skoro jest cały oraz zdrowy i nie było go raptem dwie godziny. Równie dobrze mógł sobie zrobić krótki spacer i pozwiedzać miasto, jak radził im premier Sakami. A później włączyła się Rina, mówiąc, że Uchiha jest wredny, skoro nie docenia partnera z drużyny. Po raz pierwszy ktoś mówił do niego w ten sposób, nie jak do ostatniego członka wybitego klanu i geniusza, a do zwyczajnej osoby. To było tak porażające uczucie, iż przez dobre kilka sekund nie mógł nic odpowiedzieć. Chyba wszyscy w mieście już wiedzieli o przyjeździe Sasuke Uchihy. Czy ona także? Po pierwszym szoku sprowadził dziewczynę do parteru i wrócił z Naruto do ich kwatery. Okazało się jednak, że córka władcy Wodospadu i Uzumaki nawiązali nić wspólnego porozumienia i od tej pory w nielicznych wolnych chwilach wszędzie towarzyszyła im Kanane . - Faktycznie cię nie poznałem. - Bo niby jak w tej... kobiecie chyba jeszcze nie, lecz już na pewno nie dziewczynie, miał rozpoznać tamtą nastolatkę? Młoda kobieta siedząca przed nim była przede wszystkim o wiele cichsza i spokojniejsza oraz - musiałby być ślepy, by tego nie zauważyć - ładniejsza.- Skoro masz tutaj misję, czy możesz mi zdradzić jej szczegóły?

Błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, a usta rozchyliły delikatnie. W następnej chwili musiał poprawić swoją opinię o niej - nadal potrafiła krzyknąć.

\- Czy ty do cholery kompletnie zgłupiałeś?! - wrzasnęła, wstając gwałtownie. Złamana ręka musiała ją zaboleć, gdyż nagle zbladła, ale dzielnie kontynuowała. - Naruto porwało Akatsuki, a ty się mnie wypytujesz o szczegóły misji?! Przecież Tsunade wszystko wie, do diabła ciężkiego! W końcu musiałam mieć jej pozwolenie na bycie tutaj! Naprawdę nie wiem, po co Naruto do ciebie dzwonił...!

\- Zadzwonił? - Już dawno nie słyszał w swoim głosie tylu emocji co teraz. - Porwano go? - Siedział nieruchomo, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Słowa Riny docierały do jego ogłuszonego mózgu powoli i nie od razu łapał ich sens. Naruto porwany? Ale jak, kiedy?

\- Tak, porwano! - Tupnęła nogą, jej oczy zwilgotniały.- Przyszli tutaj w nocy, Naruto był chory i zasnął, wtedy tamten jeden odblokował mu chakrę, by jakiś lis go uleczył, a wczesnym rankiem znów zamknął jej przepływ i...! - urwała, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

\- Jak się nazywali? - Złapał Rinę za jej zdrową rękę, ściskając ją delikatnie, acz stanowczo. Dziewczyna musiała się schylić, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Kto to był?

\- Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshikagi - odpowiedziała cicho.

Gdzieś w głębi umysłu o tym wiedział, spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzył, na twarzy Kanane malował się lekki niepokój.

\- Sasuke, spoko...

\- Czy Hokage-sama o tym wiedziała? - spytał cichym, o wiele cichszym niż zazwyczaj głosem. - Czy wiedziała, że Oyada ma kontakty z Akatsuki?

\- Podejrzewała to - wyszeptała brunetka nagle dziwnie suchymi ustami. - Może usiądziesz i się uspokoisz? Twoje oczy...

Rzucił jej spojrzenie, od którego wedle wszelkich praw powinno zamarznąć piekło i, ciągnąc ją za rękę, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Chakra i krew pulsowały mu głośno w uszach, poczucie zdrady rozprzestrzeniało się powoli na całe ciało, niosąc za sobą pragnienie zemsty. Gdyby on miał w sobie demona, ten już dawno hasałby sobie na wolności. I pomyśleć, że Tsuande o wszystkim wiedziała i nie raczyła ich poinformować, iż te żmije mają swoje legowisko tak blisko Wioski.

\- Chwila, co ty robisz? - Rina zaparła się nogami w ziemię, kiedy otworzył wejście namiotu. - Nie mogę stąd nigdzie iść, muszę czekać na oddział z mojego kraju...

\- Idziemy do Hokage. - Szarpnął ręką, zmuszając dziewczynę do szybszego kroku. Machnął dłonią do patrolujących okolicę shinobi, by im pokazać, że zabiera Rinę ze sobą.

\- O nie, nie ma mowy. - Hardo stanęła przy drzwiczkach samochodu. - Nie chcę być blisko ciebie, gdy będziesz próbował zamordować własną przełożoną.

Dlaczego niektórzy potrafią bezbłędnie rozszyfrować jego zamiary po zaledwie kilku minutach rozmowy z nim?

\- Nie zrobię tego przy tobie - obiecał, wsiadając do auta i otwierając drzwiczki pasażera obok kierowcy. - Wsiadaj.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinieneś w takim stanie prowadzić- mruknęła lękliwie, powoli zapinając pasy.

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Tak, jego głos znowu był opanowany, obojętna maska perfekcyjnie spoczywała na twarzy. Tylko w jego żyłach nadal krążył niszczycielski ogień, domagając się ugaszenia, i poczucie gniewu na samego siebie. Palące się światełko na sekretarce. Naruto pewnie zadzwonił na domowy, spodziewał się, że Sasuke jest w trakcie operacji i wyłączy komórkę, a włączy ją dopiero, gdy mu ktoś przypomni. Uchiha bardzo ostrożnie odnosił się do wszelkiego rodzaju nowinek technicznych. - Nikogo nie przejadę. - Odpalił silnik i wyjechał na ulicę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że to tobie ktoś wlazł pod koła - burknęła cicho, patrząc z niepokojem na licznik prędkości. - Miejmy nadzieję, że nikogo nie spotkamy na drodze.

Nie skomentował tego.

* * *

 

Nie krzyczał. Nie wszedł z hukiem do biura Tsunade, nie zdemolował jej gabinetu, nawet nikogo nie próbował zastraszyć. Sam był zdziwiony swoim opanowaniem. Szybka jazda na skróty, po mało używanych uliczkach, uspokoiła go. Nie na tyle, że gotów jest z miejsca przebaczyć wszystko Hokage, lecz na tyle, aby jej wysłuchać bez żadnego komentarza. Stojąca cały czas przy jego boku Rina była lekko zielona na twarzy. Ach tak, wziął kilka naprawdę ostrych zakrętów.

Blondynka siedziała za biurkiem ze strapioną miną. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi i wszedł do jej gabinetu, opadły jej ramiona, jakby ktoś wypuścił z niej całe powietrze. Usiadł przed nią na jednym z wolnych krzeseł. To należące do Naruto zajęła Kanane. Powstrzymał ciche warknięcie, które miał już na ustach. Siadanie na krześle Uzumakiego wydawało mu się w tej chwili nieodpowiednie. Nie, żeby je kupowali, ale jednak...

\- Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy zasłużyłem na jakieś wyjaśnienie? - Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jego głos był równie lodowaty co arktyczna zawierucha. - Hokage-sama? - Ten tytuł zabrzmiał teraz po prostu śmiesznie, gdy wypowiedział go na głos. "Hokage-sama"? Hokage nie powinien robić takich rzeczy, tak oszukiwać swoich własnych ludzi...

Ku jego oburzeniu blondynka zwróciła się do Riny, nie do niego:

\- Powiadomiłam twojego ojca, przyjedzie tu za dwa dni. - Brunetka skinęła potakująco głową. Ścisnęła dłonie w pięści i nie wiedział dlaczego: ze złości czy strachu? - Co mu powiedziałaś?

\- Tylko tyle, że podejrzewaliśmy Oyadę o kontakty z Akatsuki. Nie wspomniałam nic o jego zamieszaniu w handel narkotykami.

\- Rozumiem... - westchnęła Tsunade. Oparła podbródek o złączone palce i zamknęła oczy. W Sasuke zagotował sie gniew.

\- Dość tego - warknął, uderzając pięścią w biurko. Mebel zatrzeszczał niebezpiecznie. Rina wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, ale Hokage jedynie odsunęła się spoza zasięgu jego dłoni, gdyby chciał ją chwycić. Jej chakra zafalowała ostrzegawczo w powietrzu, zderzając się z jego własną, jak fala uderzająca o brzeg. - Wiedziałaś, że Naruto jest zagrożony i nic z tym nie zrobiłaś! - Jego gniew i pragnienie zemsty były prawie namacalne. - W dodatku podejrzewałaś po tym wybuchu, że Uzumakiego porwano! I mimo to zachowujesz się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. - Ostatnie zdanie powiedział już swoim głosem. Ściskał mocno krawędź biurka, w jego czerwonych oczach szalała burza, czarne łezki wirowały z nieprawdopodobną prędkością. - Dlaczego nic nie robisz? Czekasz, aż Akatsuki podejdzie ze wszystkimi demonami pod Bramę Konohy...?

\- Sasuke, wystarczy... - Rina pociągnęła go za rękaw.

Szarpnął ręką, wyswobadzając się z jej uścisku. Jedyne, co teraz widział, to spokojne, nieruchome spojrzenie Piątej.

\- A może po prostu wybraliśmy nieodpowiednią osobę na to stanowisko? Taką, która nie troszczy sie o swoich poddanych? - Wiedział, że nie jest sprawiedliwy, Tsunade traktuje Naruto jak syna. Ponownie Kanane jęknęła cicho , prosząc, by się uspokoił. - I jeszcze...

\- Uchiha, siadaj. - Blondynka wstała z krzesła, patrząc na niego z wściekłością. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Rina zamyka oczy i zaczyna ciężej oddychać. Powietrze aż przybrało lekko błękitną barwę chakry Piątej. Ze zdziwienia o mało faktycznie nie usiadł. Jeszcze nigdy nie użyła takiego tonu głosu. - Jak śmiesz sugerować, że nie troszczę się o moich podwładnych? - Wyciągnęła palec wskazujący w jego stronę, jakby karciła ucznia. Mówiła coraz ciszej i coraz bardziej przerażająco, na styku ich chakr rozbłyskiwały małe wyładowania. - A jak sądzisz, co się stanie, kiedy głośno ogłoszę: Akatsuki porwało Naruto Uzumakiego i są właśnie w posiadaniu pięciu demonów? Ludność Krajów Środka oszaleje z paniki! - Teraz i ona krzyknęła, uderzając pięścią w biurko. Posypało się kilka wiórek. - Ale oczywiście, trzeba POMYŚLEĆ, by dojść do takiego wniosku, prawda, Uchiha? - Usiadła na krześle, oddychając ciężko.

Także zajął miejsce, przyznając rację słowom przełożonej. Zrozumiał, że ona chce załatwić to cichu, zebrać jakąś drużynę i iść na odsiecz Naruto, by nie wywoływać przerażenia wśród ludzi.

\- Więc co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, Czcigodna? - Tak, zasługuje na ten przydomek.

Tsunade zmierzyła Uchihę długim, nieruchomym spojrzeniem piwnych oczu. Mięśnie na jej twarzy drgnęły, jakby nie wierzyła, czy usłyszała ostatnie pytanie.

\- A co twoim zdaniem powinnam zrobić?- Wstała i podeszła do barku z trunkami. Zawahała się przy drzwiczkach, ale wyciągnęła jednak z szafki szkocką i średniej wielkości szklankę. - Zbiorę drużynę.

Chciał odpyskować, powiedzieć coś w rodzaju: " _Serio? Nie domyśliłem się_ ", lecz to przecież nie pasuje do shinobi z jego rangą. To nie pasuje do żadnego ninja, który za trzy tygodnie będzie kończył dwadzieścia jeden lat. Drgnął. A jego zachowanie sprzed paru minut? Także pozostawiało wiele do życzenia.

Gdy teraz o tym myślał, zrozumiał, że się trochę wygłupił. Może nawet więcej niż "trochę". W pierwszej chwili był zszokowany wiadomością o porwaniu, w drugiej spłynął nań gniew i poczucie zdrady, jak również... strach. Niepokój o tego blond młotka. Oczywiście Naruto był silny, wychodził cało z różnych opresji, które dla innych nie kończyły się równie dobrze jak dla niego. Jak to, co ostatnio zdarzyło się w Sunie... Uratowała go tylko jego wola życia oraz sprawność oddziału medycznego Piasku. A teraz ma zablokowaną chakrę! Niby jakim cudem ma sobie poradzić z tą zakałą ludzkości, jego eks bratem?

Ale Naruto udało się do niego zadzwonić. Nadal pozostał kompetentnym ninją. To, że nie może używać chakry będzie dla niego tylko drobną niedogodnością, jeśli zdoła uciec. A zdoła na pewno. Uzumaki zawsze zajmował się planem "Pozwólmy przeciwnikowi pomyśleć, że wygrał, omówmy słabe punkty, jakie u niego zauważyliśmy i pokonajmy drania" jak nazywał ewakuację. Sasuke natomiast zawsze opracowywał strategię ataku. Dopełniali się idealnie. Nie chciałby widzieć twarzy Lisa, kiedy ten dowiedziałby się, jak nisko ocenił jego umiejętności. Kami-sama, zachował się jak jakiś przestraszony cywil…

-Mam już odejść?- Kanane podniosła się nieco z krzesła.- Ta rozmowa raczej nie jest dla mnie...

-Za chwilę. - Hokage wróciła do biurka, podniosła słuchawkę telefonu i wystukała numer wewnętrzny. - Nagisa? Podeślij mi tu kogoś, kto zaprowadzi Rinę Kanane... tak, tę Kanane... do pokoju hotelowego. Wynajmij jej jakiś ładny apartament. - Skończyła rozmowę i skinęła dziewczynie głową, odprowadzając ją do drzwi.

Ręka brunetki wylądowała na chwilę na ramieniu Sasuke, ściskając je lekko. Gest otuchy i troski, wsparcia, uczuć tak rzadko okazywanych Uchiha. Spiął się mimowolnie pod tym dotykiem i dłoń szybko zniknęła. Drzwi kliknęły cicho.

Wymienił z Tsunade porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Stracili dużo czasu, a Naruto najprawdopodobniej już za kilka dni przekroczy granicę Kraju Ognia. Mają mało czasu i dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

* * *

 

Nie był pewien, co go tutaj przywiodło. Jakaś irracjonalna potrzeba zupełnie nie pasująca do shinobi, którego jedynym celem jest obrona mieszkańców Konohy. To było frustrujące. Aczkolwiek możliwość odpoczęcia od tej całej presji - bardzo kusząca. Do końca wczorajszego dnia i cały dzisiejszy pomagał Hokage oraz wyżej postawionym od siebie w hierarchii ninja przygotowywać drużynę, powiadamiać władców innych krajów oraz- co doprowadzało go wręcz do furii- przewidywać najprostszą trasę do siedziby Akatsuki. Wiedziano tylko, że kryjówka Organizacji znajduje się za terenami należącymi do Kraju Skał. Uważano także, że skoro Itachi jest bratem Sasuke- czy ten chce czy nie- to Pantera powinien w jakimś stopniu przewidzieć, którędy udadzą się porywacze. W głowie kręciło mu się od nazw tych wszystkich rzek, dolin, gór i miasteczek.

Zadzwonił do drewnianych, hebanowych drzwi, przybierając znudzoną pozę. W jednej ręce trzymał pudełko czekoladek, w drugiej lekarstwa od Shizune. Kobieta zatrzymała go kilka godzin temu i poprosiła, by to zaniósł, wracając do domu. Przystał na to z chęcią, mając dobry powód do przyjścia tutaj. Bo przecież nie powie, że po prostu chciał tutaj być.

Usłyszał lekkie, szybkie kroki i po chwili w otwartych drzwiach stanęła Tenten. Jej widok w zwykłych, luźnych spodniach, szerokiej, opadającej do połowy nóg bluzce i rozpuszczonych włosach zamiast w uniformie ANBU i ciasno splecionych warkoczykach silniej niż wszystko inne postawił go przed faktem dokonanym. Ninja drużyn od 1 do 10 cały czas chodzą w mundurach, nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy zostaną wezwani.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wpuszczając go do środka.

\- Shizune uprzedziła mnie o twojej wizycie - powiedziała cichym, śpiewnym głosem. - Miło, że pomyślałeś o słodyczach, ale nie jestem chora. - W ciemnych oczach zagościł na sekundę cień.- Zapraszam na herbatę, jeśli masz czas.

Kiwnął głową, kończąc zdejmowanie i układnie butów. Po raz pierwszy był u Tenten. Rozglądał się ukradkiem, idąc za brunetką do kuchni. unoszący się w całym mieszkaniu korzenny zapach był przyjemny i nie drażnił nawet po dłuższym wdychaniu.

Mieszkanie miało taki sam rozkład jak Sakury. Wąski, długi przedpokój, na jego końcu łazienka, z jednej strony kuchnia i maleńki gabinet, z drugiej salon i sypialnia. Wszystko swojskie i urządzone ze smakiem, na szafkach leżały koronkowe, kolorowe serwety. Zastanawiał się, jak TenTen potrafi utrzymać taki przytulny nastrój. Jego dom i Naruto przypominają klitki...

Usiadł przy wytartym stole, przykrytym pożółkłą, brązowo-pomarańczową ceratą ze słonecznikami. Położył rzeczy na krześle obok siebie, nie wiedząc nagle co ze sobą zrobić. Dziewczyna kręciła się między szafkami a gazówką. Wyglądała na radosną, ale wiedział, że to maska. Zastanawiał się, kiedy mu wygarnie, że go wini lub zapewni, iż nie. Raczej się nie rozpłacze, będzie grała pewną siebie, ale z kobietami to nigdy nic nie wiadomo...

Herbata w zielonym kubku z napisem " _Smile, baby_ " wywołała na jego twarzy maleńki uśmiech. Tenten usiadła zaraz na przeciw niego, rozpakowując czekoladki i częstując nimi od razu Sasuke. Karmelowe nadzienie rozpłynęło mu się przyjemnie na języku.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że przyszedłeś. - Poprawiła włosy, przerzucając je na plecy. Nie było w tym ruchu nic wymuszonego ani sztucznego, uwodzicielskiego. Po prostu nie chciała, by kosmyki zamoczyły się w herbacie. - Nie musiałeś.

\- Musiałem. - Spojrzał prosto w czekoladowe oczy, zamknięte na okazywanie wewnętrznej burzy emocji.- Jak się czujesz? - Pytanie zupełnie nie na miejscu, lecz nic innego nie potrafił wymyślić. Sam może sobie na nie odpowiedzieć. - Jeśli mogę coś zrobić...- zaczął nieskładnie.

Zaśmiała się. Krótki, pozbawiony wesołości, urwany w połowie śmiech. Otarła oczy i przez chwilę pomyślał, że płacze. Nie, jedynie była zmęczona.

\- Sprawisz, że znowu będę ninją? - zapytała, zaciskając mocno palce na uchu czerwonego kubka ozdobionego złotymi literkami układającymi się w zdanie: " _After rain, always will be sun_ ". Ironicznie. - Dzisiaj rano... - umilkła, ale się nie odezwał. Widział, że bardzo chce coś powiedzieć i nie przeszkadzał. - Ćwiczyłam rzuty do celu. - Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, jej twarz absolutnie obojętna. - Trafiłam wszystkimi kunai w sam środek. Przez chwilę myślałam, że nie jestem taka znowu beznadziejna... Ale trenujący obok mnie na polu chcieli mnie wyzwać na pojedynek. Już prawie się zgodziłam, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że nie czuję przepływu chakry w ciele... że jej już po prostu nie mam... - Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, przyciskając je z całej siły do kolan. - Co cię jednak to obchodzi? - Jej głos drżał, mówiła coraz szybciej i szybciej. - Przecież ty nadal jesteś shinobi. Po cholerę się pytasz? Mam ci opowiedzieć, jak źle się czuję wiedząc, iż już nigdy nie pójdę na żadną misję, że jeśli zaatakuje nas Akatsuki będę musiała kryć się razem z cywilami, nie będę mogła nic zrobić?! - Trzasnęła rękoma w stół, wstając i mierząc go wściekłym, zranionym spojrzeniem. Czerwony kubek spadł na podłogę, tłukąc się na kilka części, herbata szybko utworzyła dużą kałużę. Spiął się prowizorycznie, gdyby brunetka chciała go zaatakować. Nie mógł jednak przestać patrzeć w czekoladowe oczy, kłębiące się w nich emocje. Nigdy nie widział tylu uczuć u niej. - Mam ci opowiadać o bezsilności zżerającej mnie od środka?! O koszmarach, przez które budzę się w środku nocy, przeklinając całą twoją rodzinę?!...

\- Nie ty jedna to robisz - zauważył cicho, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Nie, nie powinien tego mówić, Naruto uczuł go postępować inaczej przy dramatyzujących kobietach, ale teraz miał taką pustkę w głowie... Kompletnie nie wiedział jak zareagować. Pierwszy raz uczestniczył w takiej scenie. Jeszcze nigdy żaden ninja nie obnażał się tak przy nim. Nie licząc Uzumakiego oczywiście.

Tenten opadła prawie bezwładnie na krzesło. Jej wybuch złości był mocny i ulotny, jak płomień zapalanej na wietrze zapałki. Duży ogień, palący się tylko chwilę, szybko gasnący. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, lecz jej ramiona nie drżały. Nie płakała. Po prostu siedziała jak sparaliżowana.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, pocieszyć ją jakoś. W porę ugryzł się w język. Była kunoichi, nie potrzebowała pocieszenia, przed chwilą dostatecznie to udowodniła. Mimo wszystko wyglądała teraz tak krucho i smutno, niczym pokonana... Dlaczego nie ma tu Naruto albo Sakury?! Oni pewnie by mu wyjaśnili, dlaczego dziewczyna tak zareagowała. Uchiha nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, był wojownikiem do cholery, a nie psychologiem wypowiadającym się w lokalnej gazecie. Co miał teraz zrobić? Wyjście byłoby niegrzeczne, a z kolei Tenten chyba chciała teraz zostać sama...

Wstał i ukląkł obok brunetki, zbierając z podłogi czerwone fragmenty porcelany. Robienie czegokolwiek wydawało mu się właściwsze od siedzenia nieruchomo.

\- Zostaw to. - Spojrzał na Tenten. Jej oczy były lekko zmrużone, na twarzy malowała się bezsilność i uczucie całkowitej klęski. – Jesteś taki głupi... - Przetarła twarz ze zmęczeniem. Ramiona dziewczyny obwisły. - Idź, dobrze? Musisz się wyspać, słyszałam już o Naruto, pewnie będziesz go szukał wraz z innymi. - Oparła policzek o stół, patrząc na niego z góry. Szybko podniósł się na nogi. Nie lubił, gdy tak ktoś robił. To on zawsze patrzył z góry. - Idź już. Wypijemy herbatę kiedy indziej...

Nie chciał iść. Na usta cisnęło mu się za wiele pytań. Przede wszystkim co zrobił źle. Tych pozostałych nie mógł sprecyzować, czuł jednak, że skończyło by się to poważną awanturą, gdyby je zadał. No i to, że nie mógł tego całego zajścia ogarnąć drażniło go. Może faktycznie pójdzie, nim powie coś, czego później może żałować?

\- Na pewno mam już iść? - Położył resztki kubka na stole. - Miałem ci jeszcze przekazać, jak masz brać te lekarstwa.

Tenten zachichotała krótko, prawie histerycznie. Kurczę, znowu źle. Ale co? Naprawdę miał pokazać jej jak co dawkować. Pewnie ma te huśtawki nastroju po genjutsu. W końcu była dość długo pod jego wpływem. Właśnie by wyeliminować wszystkie efekty uboczne dostaje te tabletki. A może to "kobiece dni" jak odpowiadała Sakura, kiedy Naruto pytał ją dlaczego chodzi wściekła jak osa, aby po chwili robić minę, jakby miała się rozpłakać?

\- Ty chyba faktycznie jesteś robotem. - Westchnęła, a Sasuke zjeżył się na całym ciele. Chora czy nie, nie pozwoli się obrażać... - Wiem, jak mam to przyjmować. Idź... po prostu zejdź mi z oczu.

Z mętlikiem w głowie opuścił pomieszczenie. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ta wizyta przybrała zły obrót. Chciał być miły, a Tenten na końcu go obraziła. Czasami co bardziej zawistni shinobi śmiali się z niego, twierdząc, że jest androidem bez uczuć. To niestety była prawda. W dzieciństwie stracił całą rodzinę, jego brat pragnie go zabić... Czy naprawdę tak trudno zrozumieć, że rzadko kiedy obchodzi go czyjeś nieszczęście? Tenten nie zalicza się do tej wąskiej grupy osób, za które gotów byłby oddać swoje życie, gdyby ktoś zrobił im krzywdę. Była jedynie znajomą, którą odwiedził przez grzeczność.

Mimo wszystko, pod wpływem irracjonalnego impulsu, już zamykając drzwi, rzucił:

\- A kiedy będę mógł przyjść?

Odpowiedział mu cichy, zrezygnowany głos:

\- Kiedy będziesz chciał...

Schodząc po schodach cały czas miał przed oczami Tenten i poczucie przegranej, jakie z niej promieniowało. Taka silna kunoichi złamana... Nie mieściło mu się w to głowie, ale skoro nawet Kakashi prawie oszalał, nie powinno go to dziwić. Tylko dlaczego tak się na niego zdenerwowała? Zacisnął pięści z frustracji. Dziewczyny są takie problematyczne, jak zwykł mawiać Shikamaru, pomyślał, wychodząc na zalaną światłem lamp ulicznych ulicę.

\- Uchiha, co ty tu robisz? - Z uliczki obok wyszedł właśnie Kiba z Akamaru. - Szczęściarz, Tsunade puściła cię szybciej.

\- Tylko po to, bym jutro... a raczej już dzisiaj przyszedł wcześniej. - Poprawił nieco swoje kimono. Letnie noce w Kraju Ognia charakteryzowały się niebywałym chłodem. - A ty gdzie idziesz? - Nie, żeby go to interesowało, lecz Naruto powtarzał mu tak długo, że ma być uprzejmy dla "ich", czyli jego, wspólnych znajomych, iż zapytał bez udziału własnej woli.

\- Dzwoniłem do Tenten rano i stwierdziła, że mogę przyjść, kiedy skończę pracować. Powiedziała, że długo nie będzie spała, bo osoba z jej lekarstwami przyjdzie późno... Mówiła o tobie, zgadza się? - Zmrużył oczy, taksując Uchihę takim spojrzeniem, jakby był... zazdrosny? Sasuke dopiero teraz przyjrzał się lepiej szatynowi. Nie dało się ukryć, że miał na sobie modne w tym sezonie, lekko połatane dżinsy, dopasowaną do tego obcisłą koszulkę i pachniał delikatnie jakimś drogim perfumem. Prawie jakby wybierał się na randkę.

Coś ciężkiego urosło mu w piersi. Inuzuka, ten wredny podrywacz, nie zasługuje na Tenten. Wykorzystywać załamaną dziewczynę? To niemoralne. Lecz skoro sama go zaprosiła, nic mu do tego.

Nie odpowiadając, wyminął Kibę, kierując się do domu. To nie jego sprawa z kim będzie sypiać brunetka. Mogła tylko wybrać lepiej to wszystko.

Prawie automatycznie przestawił się z rozmyślań nad własnym życiem do tych dotyczących zbliżającej się misji. Powinien szybko się położyć i z samego rana stawić w biurowcu Hokage. Mają jeszcze tyle spraw na głowie, z całego kraju napływają raporty z zeznaniami osób, które widziały Naruto. Trzeba to wszystko przejrzeć i posegregować, sprawdzić wiarygodność informacji. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze kompletowanie drużyny, nie można zostawić Konohy bez ochrony.

Oblizał spierzchnięte lekko usta. Nadal smakowały karmelem i miętą.

* * *

 

\- Nie cierpię tej roboty - mruknęła Sakura, przynosząc Sasuke kolejne mapy. - Jestem med-ninja, nie pracownikiem biurowym.

\- A ja shinobi - mruknął, rozkładając szybko zwoje. Kilka godzin temu wpadł z jednym z urzędników, Yao Kuroshim*, na pomysł dokąd Itachi i Kisame mogą zmierzać. Do tego jednak potrzebowali map obszarów z poza Krajów Środka. Jak się okazało, były one głęboko schowane i większość z nich wyglądała na nieaktualne. - Z którego roku pochodzi ta mapa? - zapytał, palcem przejeżdżając po zżółkniętym brzegu.

\- Ma na pewno więcej lat niż ty - zauważył Yao, pocierając nasadę nosa pod okularami. - Tsuchikage* obiecał podesłać bardziej aktualne mapy, jednak to wymaga czasu. O porwaniu kolejnego demona powinna dowiedzieć się jak najmniejsza liczba osób...

\- Ma na imię Naruto - warknęła Haruno, robiąc krok w stronę okularnika. Sasuke spojrzał na nią uważnie. Wyglądała na podenerwowaną.

\- Przepraszam, że nazywam rzeczy po imieniu. - Zdjął prostokątne okulary, mierząc dziewczynę długim, zdystansowanym spojrzeniem fioletowych oczu. Sasuke musiał przyznać, że wygląda z tymi szkłami całkiem nieźle. Pasują do jego wyglądu. - Tak widzą to inni kage: Akatsuki jest w posiadaniu kolejnego biju, należy się przygotować do walki, trzeba chronić cywili przed potworem i zapobiec panice. - Powtórzył prawie to samo, co Tsunade powiedziała Uchiha w swoim gabinecie. - Dodajmy do tego…

\- Wiem, jak nazywają go inni. – Wtrąciła, podchodząc do blondyna. – Jest moim przyjacielem i nie pozwolę ci go tak nazywać.

\- Czyżby? - Podły uśmieszek wpłynął na wąskie usta Kuroshiego.

\- Tak, nie pozwoli. - Sasuke uznał, że najwyższy czas interweniować. Haruto potrząsnęła kilka razy głową, marszcząc czoło. - To mój partner i dlatego nie chcę słyszeć jak się go obraża. - Spojrzał Yao prosto w oczy, nadając swojemu spojrzeniu zabójczy wyraz. - Wracajmy do pracy.

\- Oczywiście. - Blondyn skinął głową, wracając do przeglądania stert papieru. Zawahał się nad jednym z nich i zerknął na stojacą obok niego Haruno. – Wiesz, że nie chcą go szukać? – spytał cicho. Gdyby to do niego pasowało, uchiha zamknąłby oczy, nie chcąc widzieć dalszego rozwoju wypadków.

\- Sakura?- Chciał zacząć to w miarę delikatnym tonem, lecz przy obcym wyszło obojętnie jak zawsze. Cholera.

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego, wyrażając kompletny szok. Haruno pokręciła głową, jakby odganiała się od złych myśli. Milczała. Zaczynał się lekko denerwować, lecz patrząc na okularnika zauważył, że nie tylko on. Miło wiedzieć, iż nie tylko on nie wie, jak czasem zachować się przy kobiecie.

\- Nie wiedziałaś, że nie chcą szukać Naruto? - zapytał cicho urzędnik. - Nie powiedzieli ci? - Wydawał się być zdumiony. Po co w ogóle zaczynał temat?

Sasuke był zaskoczony, kiedy się o tym dowiedział, lecz spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. To dlatego Hokage ma problemy ze skompletowaniem drużyny: potrzebuje ludzi z różnych osad, którzy znają teren za Krajem Skał. Z Konohy nikogo nie puszcza się na misje ani nawet rekonesanse za obrzeża mapy. Ale do rzeczy. Pamiętał, iż znowu prawie dał się ponieść emocjom. Czemu nie chcą ratować Lisa, tylko wolą przygotować się do obrony? Kiedy... jeśli Akatsuki "wyciągnie" Kyuubi'ego to będzie koniec. Na nic zda się jakikolwiek szaniec i forteca. Hokage wykorzystuje wszystkie swoje wpływy, przypomina o obietnicach, lecz na razie ledwo co wskórała. Gaara by im pomógł, tylko ma problemy ze swoją administracją. Pieprzona polityka.

\- Ja... nie wiedziałam - odezwała się w końcu Haruno. Wyglądała na zdumioną. - Sasuke?... - Patrzyła na niego błagalnie, pragnąc, żeby zaprzeczył.

\- To prawda. - Wzruszył ramionami, chcąc do niej podejść, lecz jednocześnie nie chciał pokazać po sobie słabości przy osobie trzeciej. - Polityka jest bezwzględna. Naruto dla niektórych już nie żyje. Nie wiemy, którym szlakiem go prowadzą, gdzie się zatrzymują... - Przymknął oczy. - Nie wiemy nic. Równie dobrze może już nie żyć. - Przeniósł wzrok na zwoje. - Byłem pewny, że wiesz. Wybacz, lecz muszę wrócić do pracy. - Usiadł, biorąc do ręki plastikowy kubek wypełniony kawo podobnym czymś. W chwilę później kubek zatoczył piękny łuk w powietrzu. Różowowłosa stała przed nim, mrużąc oczy z wściekłości.

Wstał, patrząc na nią z góry. Kątem oka zarejestrował ciekawskie spojrzenie Yao. Zignorował go, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na wściekłej dziewczynie. Powiedział jej prawdę i jeszcze się na niego gniewa? On też był zły, lecz stara się skupić na misji, nie na piekleniu się na niuanse polityki.

\- Mogę wiedzieć o co ci chodzi? - zapytał lodowatym głosem. Strużki jego chakry musnęły jej na razie delikatnie, ostrzegawczo. - Jeżeli chcemy uratować Naturo musimy wrócić do naszych zaj...

\- Uchiha, ty kretynie! - wrzasnęła na niego, robiąc krok do przodu. – Jezu Chryste, czy te wszystkie misje kompletnie cię odmóżdżyły?! - Różowa energia pchnęła jego własną, a ta rozbłysła wściekłym, czerwono-perłowym płomieniem.

Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, kunoichi przemknęła obok niego, wybiegając z pokoju. W pierwszym odruchu chciał za nią pobiec, ale zdusił to w sobie. Nie lubił bić ani kłócić się z dziewczynami. A tą jedną tym bardziej. Stał więc tylko zdenerwowany, wyprostowany jak napięta do granic możliwości struna.

\- To nie było zbyt taktowne - zauważył cicho Yao, zbierając mapy z podłogi. Widocznie podczas zderzenia chakr ucierpiały. - Naruto jest jej przyjacielem, za bardzo się o niego martwi, by takie...

\- Przede wszystkim jest kunoichi - burknął, odwracając się plecami do poprawiającego swoja kitkę blondyna. - Może pójdziesz sobie zrobić przerwę? - Siedzieli tu od siódmej, a zbliżała się już czternasta.

Kuroshi kiwnął głową, widać bardzo nie chciał zostawać w jednym pokoju z wściekłym shinobi. Wychodząc, zamknął za sobą drzwi i wtedy Uchiha pozwolił sobie przekląć na głos. Szlag. Teraz Haruno myśli, że jest bezduszną maszyną, bo nie rozkleił się nad brakiem odzewu ze strony innych Wiosek. Po prostu to zaakceptował i robi wszystko, by odnaleźć Lisa bez tych wszystkich zawszonych Kage i ich ludzi.

Zaburczało mu w żołądku. Może faktycznie ta przerwa jest potrzebna? Na rogu ulicy stoi automat, kupi sobie jakieś energetyczne batoniki. Jest samobójcą - inaczej nie byłby tak dobrym ninją - ale podawanego tutaj, w ratuszu, jedzenia nawet on nie weźmie do ust.

Wracając i podgryzają batonik, zastanawiał się, jak najlepiej wynagrodzić Sakurze swoje chłodne zachowanie. Może kupi jej jakieś czekoladki? Przypomniała mu się nagle Tenten i zrezygnował z czekoladek. Pluszaka? Kurczę, nie był w tym dobry. Zrozumiał jednak, dlaczego przyjaciółka wściekła się na niego. Może i byli z „osobą trzecią", lecz to nie znaczyło, iż może zachowywać się jak bezduszna maszyna, byleby nikt nie posądził go o jakiekolwiek uczucia. Z drugiej strony Sakura zna go juz tak długo, że powinna o tym wiedzieć...

Wyszedł zza rogu budynku, chcąc wejść do niego tylnym wejściem, gdy w przylegającym parku na jednej z ławek zobaczył Haruno. Podszedłby do niej, gdyby nie fakt, że stał z nią Yao i rozmawiali o czymś półgłosem. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby otrząsnęła się już z pierwszego szoku i przyjmowała właśnie z uśmiechem puszkę koli. Wycofał się powoli. Czasami objawiał się w nim doskonały obserwator i teraz wyczuwał szóstym zmysłem, że nie należy przeszkadzać tej dwójce. Wróci do „swojego" gabinetu, który zwykle zajmował z Lisem, dokończy porównywanie map i „przypadkiem" kilka z jego zwoi do sprawdzenia znajdzie się na biurku Yao. Nie powinien się facet obijać.

* * *

 

\- Dobrze, zatem jeszcze raz. – Inaru spojrzała w swój raport, przeglądając go pobieżnie. – Twierdzi pan, że poszukiwani przez nas osobnicy zatrzymali się w pana hotelu dwa dni temu, zgadza się?

Przesłuchiwany siedział tyłem do lustra weneckiego i Sasuke nie słyszał jego odpowiedzi. Nie miał uprawnień by spisać zeznania, zostało mu jedynie czytanie z ruchu warg kunoichi. Kobieta była naprawdę dobra. Bardzo szybko złapała właściciela motelu na kłamstwie i profesjonalnie drążyła temat, aż mężczyzna załamał się. Siwiejący dziadek po pięćdziesiątce na początku próbował ich przekonać, iż wysłannicy Organizacji zboczyli z kursu jaki określili na podstawie zeznań różnych innych świadków i udali się na zachód. Po niecałych dwudziestu minutach przyznał, że został zaszantażowany. Shikurani przekonała go, że nic mu się nie stanie, dostanie ochronę, a oddział ninja zostanie wysłany na poszukiwanie jego wnuka.

Nastolatek podsłuchał rozmowę, z której wynikało, którędy Itachi i Kisame udadzą się przez Kraj Skał. Natychmiast przekazał tę wiadomość dziadkowi, lecz zanim ten zdążył zawiadomić policję, zostali nakryci. Chłopak został porwany i ukryty, a starzec dostał za zadanie wyprowadzenie w pole shinobi Konohy.

Patrzył jak fioletowo włosa gładzi Yashiku po ramieniu, szepcząc coś pocieszającego. Starzec westchnął, kiwając głową do wtóru jej słów. Uchiha nadal nie widział jego twarzy, lecz równie dobrze czytał emocje z ludzkich ciał jak z ust. A ciało Jina wyraźnie mówiło, że się rozluźnił i uspokoił, chociaż nadal jest zdenerwowany.

Obok bruneta stanął Gensai, zakładając ręce za plecami.

\- Hokage-sama cię wzywa – powiedział, zerkając na niego kątem oka. – Masz się u niej stawić za pół godziny.

\- I po to cię wysłała? – mruknął, odwracając się od weneckiego lustra. – Mogła mi wysłać wiadomość.

\- To nie w tylu Tsuande by zawracać głowę wyżej postawionym ninjom. Mogła poprosić kogoś z administracji.

\- Pomyślałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli powiadomię cię osobiście. – Atshushi także przestał interesować się sceną w pokoju przesłuchań. Uchiha skręciły się wnętrzności. Czyżby mieli wyruszać? – Zostałeś wcielony do mojej drużyny. Hokage-sama chce, byśmy poszli szlakiem wytyczonym przez tego tutaj. – Wskazał palcem na Yashiku. – Nie pracowaliśmy jeszcze razem, prawda?

\- Nie, nie pracowaliśmy. – Nie powiedział, że wiele słyszał o metodach białowłosego. Niektórzy przezywają go „czerwonookim demonem". Jest podobno nieobliczalny, ale potrafiły być łagodny dla poddających się wrogów. – Czy Hokage-sama zdradziła, dlaczego mam się u niej stawić?

Skorpion kiwnął głową, lecz zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, otworzyły się boczne drzwi i wyszła przez nie Inaru. W dłoniach trzymała kilka kartek papieru. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do obu ninja.

\- Wygląda prawdziwie – stwierdziła. Sasuke poczuł się, jakby z ramion zdjęto mu duży ciężar. – Zaraz przekażę raport Hokage-sama…

\- My go weźmiemy. – Albinos wziął pliczek papieru, obdarzając kobietę ujmującym uśmiechem. Ta nie zwróciła na to uwagi, wodząc lekko maślanym wzrokiem na Uchihą. Zignorował to. – Zawiadomić „poszukiwaczy"? – Była to grupa ninja zajmujących się odnajdywaniem porwanych osób.

\- Nie, sama to zrobię. – Ukłoniła się obojgu i wyszła.

\- Zatem chodźmy. –Gensai przejrzał pobieżnie raport. - Faktycznie wygląda na prawdziwe informacje… Ale oczywiście trzeba przyjąć, że jest to podstęp…

Sasuke cudem powstrzymywał się przed wyrwaniem z rąk Atshushiego sprawozdania. Krew coraz szybciej krążyła mu w żyłach, chakra szumiała w uszach. Czuł już woń pościgu. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie wyruszą. To już dziewiąty dzień porwania, na razie dużo nie zdziałali. Piasek i Chmura obiecali pomoc, Skała z Deszczem nie odpowiada. Nie bierze pod uwagę Wodospadu, który od początki stoi po stronie Konohy.

* * *

 

Spakował się w zaledwie kilka minut. Broń, którą bierze na misje zawsze ma posegregowaną w „paczuszki", czyli związane po kilka sztuk shurikeny, kunai i inne. Do tego suchy prowiant oraz dużo wody i jest gotowy. Godzinę przed czasem. Przyzwyczaił się do szybkiego pakowania połączonego z natychmiastowym wyruszeniem w drogę. Rzadko brał udział w misjach takich jak ta: większa grupa ludzi, dłuższe przygotowania, pożegnania z rodziną. On sam pożegnał się z Sakurą w swoim stylu: dziewczyna rzuciła mu długie, pokrzepiające spojrzenie, kiedy wychodził z gabinetu Tsunade. Odpowiedział jej wyzywającym wzrokiem, jasno mówiącym, że niepotrzebnie się o niego martwi. Taki mały rytuał.

Usiadł ciężko na schodach prowadzących na piętro. Haruno nawet nie wiedziała, jak bardzo potrzebował pocieszenia, kiedy opuszczał ratusz. Wyjął z plecaka niepozorny sztylet i obejrzał go po raz kolejny. Nie było to nic wielkiego: proste, wąskie ostrze i rękojeść bez ozdób, obwiązana jedynie czerwoną tasiemką. Przejechał po wstążce palcem, przypominając sobie słowa Hokage. Wyczuwał od broni moc, została na nie nałożona silna pieczęć. Naprawdę nie chciał sprawdzać, czy dostatecznie silna. Zacisnął pięści, paznokcie przebiły naskórek, a po jasnej skórze spłynęła krew. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu zaczynał się bać. Nie zadania, a planu awaryjnego. Zazwyczaj z Naruto walczył tak, że drugiego planu nie było. Już ten pierwotny zakładał ich śmierć. Ale teraz… Czy jest gotów zrobić coś takiego? Teraz ma zadanie do wykonania, jest narzędziem w rękach Hokage. Jego uczucia się nie liczą, nie ma wolnej woli ani własnych myśli. Dlatego to zrobi.

Podniósł się szybko, zarzucając na ramię swoje torby. Ostrze wrzucił na samo dno plecaka, nie chcąc na razie o nim myśleć. Już i tak robiło mu się niedobrze, gdy przypominał sobie minę Gensai, przysłuchującego się całej rozmowie. „Pomyślałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli powiadomię cię osobiście", jasne. To oczywiste, że nie mógł nic powiedzieć, lecz nie musiał kłamać. W sumie Sasuke domyślił się, iż coś jest nie tak. Jeden z kapitanów miałby się po niego fatygować? Nie z nim te numery.

Zmierzając na miejsce zbiórki, postanowił zboczyć nieco z kursu. Kolejny raz zadziałał pod wpływem impulsu, zaczynał się już do tego przyzwyczajać. Mimo wszystko miał jeszcze czterdzieści minut, może… Co? Pożegnać się? Warknął z frustracji. Na pewno nie, tylko… No właśnie, tylko co? Zaprosiła go na kolejną herbatę, a ta misja ma dość wysoki próg niebezpieczeństwa. Został wraz z oddziałem sześciu innych ninja oddelegowany do sprawdzenia informacji od Yashiku, czyli udania się do Saleny* w Kraju Skał. Jeśli trop okaże się prawdziwy, dołączą do nich shinobi z innych Wiosek oraz ich Kage. Na razie wiadomo o przyłączeniu się do nich Kazekage i Mizukage, reszta jeszcze się waha. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że już nie wróci żywy. Może warto wypić ostatnią, dobrze przyrządzoną herbatę?

* * *

 

Tenten nie wydawała się zdziwiona, widząc Sasuke przed drzwiami swojego domu. Wpuściła go bez jednego słowa, od razu idąc do kuchni i nastawiając wodę na herbatę. Nie pytała o nic, lecz wydawała się wszystko wiedzieć. Nic dziwnego, w końcu była poważaną kunoichi, na pewno ma „miłe osoby", które opowiadają jej o większych misjach. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem na własne myśli. „Była" brzmi tak... ostatecznie.

Napój był taki, jaki lubił: gorący, lekko posłodzony, z cierpkim posmakiem aronii. Dziewczyna nie zapytała, jaką chce, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Ten smak wydawał się właściwy, adekwatny do sytuacji.

Odstawił kubek na blat stołu, wzdychając cicho z ulgi. W powietrzu było jakieś napięcie, ale nie zawracał sobie nim na razie głowy. Obserwował jedynie szatynkę, która piła swój wywar tak, jakby znajdowała się sama w kuchni. Mrużyła nieco oczy z przyjemności, na jej wargach gościł uśmiech. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą i zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie pogodziła się ze swym losem, czy jedynie gra. Stawiał na to drugie.

\- To kiedy wyruszacie? – zapytała, przerywając magiczną ciszę. Po raz pierwszy spojrzała prosto w oczy Uchiha. – Sakura mi mówiła, że dzisiaj wieczorem, ale dokładnie nie wiem kiedy. – Opróżniła do końca kubek. Ten był żółty z namalowaną myszką trzymającą duże serduszko. Dopiero teraz zobaczył rysunek. Widząc go, podniósł zdegustowany brew. Zachichotała. – Nie w moim stylu, sama bym ich nie kupiła. Dostałam takich pełno od mamy na urodziny – wyjaśniła.

\- Rozumiem. Wiesz, że powinienem donieść na Sakurę? Nie jesteś już kunoichi. – Jakkolwiek źle to zabrzmiało taka jest prawda.

\- Wiem. – Uśmiech Tenten zbladł lekko, ale nie traciła animuszu. – Więc? Kiedy w końcu przestaniesz mnie naciągać na herbatę? – Zażartowała.

\- Kiedy zbankrutujesz. Odkryłaś mój niecny plan. – Podniósł wyzywająco do góry kącik ust i nagle dotarło do niego, że również zażartował. Szybko zmienił temat, nie chcąc się zastanawiać, kiedy puściła mu samokontrola: - Mam zbiórkę za piętnaście minut, powinienem się już zbierać. – Podniósł się z miejsca, zasuwając za sobą kulturalnie krzesło. Naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, co każe mu tutaj przychodzić? Poczucie winy? W końcu gdyby odkrył sekret pieczęci Itachiego szybciej…

\- Odprowadzę cię do drzwi. – Tenten także wstała, wydawała się nad czymś rozmyślać. Bez słowa jednak patrzyła, jak wciąga buty i dopiero, gdy miał wychodzić, zapytała: - Czy coś się… um… stało?

Spojrzał na nią, automatycznie już zamykając twarz na wszystkie emocje. Oczywiście, że się stało, ale Tsunade raczej nie chce, by ktokolwiek o tym wiedział. Dopiero będziecie mogli nazywać mnie mordercą, pomyślał z przekąsem.

Na głos jednak powiedział:

\- Nie, nic. Dziękuję za gościnę. – Skinął jej głową.

Złapała go za rękę i dopiero teraz zauważył, jak blisko niego stoi. Zaklął w myślach. Nie, tak to się nie miało skończyć. Chciał się odsunąć, lecz ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.

\- Puść - szepnął, potrząsając lekko nadgarstkiem. Pokręciła głową, kilka kosmyków uwolniło się z kitki. Założyła je za ucho niedbałym gestem. – Nie każ mi się powtarzać. – Co z nim jest? Tak bardzo lęka się misji, że zaczyna mięknąć? Już dawno powinien odsunąć ją od siebie.

\- Nie patrz tak Uchiha – mruknęła, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. – To w ramach podziękowania. Nie jestem na tyle głupia, by się w tobie zakochać.

Jej usta były bardziej gorzkie niż jego herbata z aronią, zupełnie bez cukru. Przymknął oczy, z ironią myśląc, że ostatni smak jaki wyniesie z Konohy jest gorzko-cierpki niczym jego zadanie. I już miał odpowiedzieć na pocałunek, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o wizycie Kiby. Czy on także dostał całusa w ramach podziękowania?

Myśl ta była w pewien sposób niezwykle bolesna. Nie zastanawiał się w jaki, jedynie odsunął Tenten od siebie. Jego ręce spoczywały na jej talii, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy się tam znalazły. Zabrał je tak szybko, by wyglądało to naturalnie.

\- Muszę już iść. – Założył plecak na ramiona, nie spuszczając wzroku z czekoladowych oczu. Widział w nich swoje odbicie, jakby były dwiema taflami szkła. Chyba faktycznie nic do niego nie czuje. I dobrze. – Kiedy wrócę…

\- Już nie wstąpisz na herbatę, domyślam się.

Głos był cichy i oschły. Takiego jeszcze u niej nie słyszał. Odwrócił się i po prostu wyszedł. W czymś przypominało mu to ucieczkę, nie potrafił jedynie sprecyzować w czym. Teraz nie miał jednak czasu na rozmyślania, musiał się śpieszyć.

Nie oglądał się za siebie, lecz wiedział, iż w otwartych drzwiach stoi Tenten i patrzy na jego odejście. Zrozumiał nagle, co czują ninja żegnający się z rodziną. Zawsze wiedział, po co jest im to potrzebne, ale przed paroma minutami poczuł to na własnej skórze. Nic nie znaczący epizod z udziałem osoby, która ledwo klasyfikuje się pod rubryczkę „koleżanka", godny zachowania z pamięci, zostawił go z gorzko-cierpkim, jednak mimo wszystko trochę słodkim uczuciem w sercu.

 

**cdn**

* Tsuchikage- Kage Skały

*Yao jest postacią, której wygląd wzięłam sobie z mangi „Gokujou no Koibito", dokładnie mówiąc to Masahiro Kuniyoshi

* Selena- moje wymyślone miasto w Kraju Skał.

 


End file.
